Tiembla, mundo, tiembla: la nueva Suzaku no Miko
by JustDanny
Summary: Una elegida. Siete guerreros no muy dispuestos a defenderla. Un universo en ¿peligro? Un poderoso pajarraco. Todo estaba pensado;la historia se repite. Y yo, Rei Miwa, formo parte de ella. O algo parecido.
1. Prólogo Vida y hazañas

**Disclaimer: como podéis ver, no poseo naaaaaaada de esto. Bueno, he secuestrado a algunos de los personajes, pero eso es un secreto.**

**Nota: **esta es una historia… rara. No pretende ser seria (por favor, que nadie se la tome en serio), pero tampoco intento hacer una parodia de verdad. Es más bien… para pasar el rato. Una especie de reto personal. Si a alguien no le gusta… decídmelo y cerrad la página, gracias.

**Nota 2: **la protagonista NO soy yo. Por suerte, creo. No quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría si lo fuese. Tampoco quiere ser una Mary Sue, así que, porfis porfitas, que alguien me comunique si sufre una mutación en mi ausencia. ¡Ah!, tampoco me hago responsable de los OOC. O sí, porque creo que es más o menos lo que pretendía. Ya se verá.

-------------------------------------------------

**PRÓLOGO: Vida y hazañas…**

Bien. Supongo que lo mejor es empezar por el principio.

_Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy lejana…_

Bueno, tampoco tanto. Mejor… mejor empezar por mi principio. Ese que nos interesa ahora mismo, vamos, porque tampoco es cuestión de contar cosas… embarazosas de esas que hacen los bebés porque sí y que a nadie le deberían interesar, ¿no? Pues eso.

Me llamo… Insertemos aquí un nombre largo, feo y complicado, ¿vale? Dejémoslo en que todo el mundo me llama Rei. Así de simple: mis padres, mi hermanito, mis amigas… todos. Bueno, menos los profesores, que me suelen decir algo así como: "¡SEÑORITA MIWA, LA PIZARRA ESTÁ AQUÍ DELANTE!", pero bueno, tampoco es cuestión de darle mucha importancia. Es cosa del trabajo, que los tiene estresados.

Una palabra que muchísima gente utiliza para describirme es _despistada_. La verdad, no entiendo muy bien por qué; yo, a mí misma, me definiría más bien como _concentrada en cosas más importantes que la vida cotidiana. _Un poco largo, pero así no damos lugar a equívocos, que podrían ser muy contraproducentes a la hora de relacionarme. Una adolescente de quince -¿o eran dieciséis?- añitos tiene que darle una imagen al mundo, ya lo sé, pero yo considero que, ya que el estilo es un poco reflejo del carácter, no debería engañarme a mí misma, ¿no? Quiero decir, ¿para qué fingir que me gusta arreglarme, cuando haciéndome una coleta yo ya voy encantada? Puede que a los chicos les atraiga más una muchacha cuando lleva faldas cortas y el pelo arregladito, pero no quiero dar una falsa primera impresión. Imagínate después la decepción que se pueden llevar, los pobres.

En general, me considero una persona sincera, un poco alejada de toooodo lo mundano (excepto la comida y las películas románticas) y, en resumen, un genio incomprendido por todos. O una genia, da igual. Pero mi vida no está tan mal, después de todo: tengo unas amigas estupendas, que me avisan cada vez que mis ronquidos se notan demasiado en clase, y he conseguido aprobar todo el curso, y me voy de vacaciones en tres días, ni más ni menos que a…

-¿QUÉ? ¡Mamá, no puedes hacerme esto!

-Tranquilízate, Rei –me sonríe. ¿Dónde se ha visto esto?-. La tía abuela te quiere mucho, ya lo sabes –síiiiiii, claro que lo sé. La tía abuela loca de Japón, a la que no veo desde que tenía más o menos tres años (yo, no ella). Genial-. Además, está muy sola desde que se murió su marido…

-Mamá… Por favor… -carita de pena, carita de pena. Esto tiene que ablandarla.

-Vamos, cariño. Sólo será una semana. La playa puede esperar; ya hemos ido otros años –ya, claro. Pero es que este año iba a ser diferente, porque… porque sí. Porque tengo dieciséis años y me apetece que sea distinto-. Además, ¿cuántas de tus amigas han estado en Japón?

Bueno, ahí me ha pillado. Visitar un país extranjero está de moda, desde luego. Pero… ¡pero es que me pierdo la playa!

-¿Por qué no venís conmigo, si es tan guay? –murmuro, sarcástica. Je, a ver qué me responde ahora.

-Tu padre tiene que trabajar, y tu hermano es muy pequeño –mieeeerr…. coles. Ya no puedo decir nada; está haciendo que suene como un plan interesante y todo-. Vamos, haz la maleta, cariño. No queremos que pierdas el avión.

¿Ah, no? ¿Seguro que no queremos?

----------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Reviews? ¿Cartas bomba? ¿Tomatazos? ¿Millones de euros (en billetes, por favor)?**

_**Daenerys Pendragon**_


	2. Capítulo 1 La tía abuela

**DISCLAIMER**: no poseo Fushigi Yugi. Ya está, ya lo he dicho. ¿Por qué todos quieren acabar con mis ilusiones?

**Notas ****varias**: no espero que me den el Premio Nobel por esto. Sería agradable, pero me resultaría… raro. Como el que las matemáticas se conviertan en la asignatura favorita de todos. Algo así. A lo que iba: esto no es literatura, ni una obra de arte ni nada que se le parezca. Es aburrimiento en estado puro, así que no le busquéis mucho sentido. Sólo espero no recibir muchas amenazas de muerte. Por si acaso, me cambiaré de casa, y miraré siempre debajo del coche.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO I: La tía abuela…**

Pues vaya. Tampoco es que Japón sea tan impresionante.

Bueno, vale, sí que lo es. Un poquito. Sobre todo por la cantidad de carteles en inglés. Pero aparte de eso… prácticamente como mis queridos Estados Unidos de América, pero en versión japonesa.

Y la tía abuela es de lo más raro. Ahora sé a quién salgo.

Veamos… Acabo de llegar del aeropuerto, en un taxi que, a la primera de cambio, se ha metido de lleno en un atasco. Después, hemos tenido que buscar el hotel por nuestra cuenta, porque el taxista es nuevo y se ha perdido. Se supone que mañana saldremos a casa de la tía abuela (casa en la que, espero, habrá una habitación para cada una. No sé cómo voy a sobrevivir si no) nada más acabar el desayuno. Es que se ve que le hacía ilusión a la mujer quedarse en la ciudad un par de días. Dice que ha ido a visitar a una amiga, pero yo creo que ha aprovechado para ir de compras. No me preguntéis por qué.

La cuestión es que mi llegada ha debido de ser lo más emocionante de sus últimos… ¿veinte años de vida? Lo digo porque se ha puesto a saltar y a gritar para llamar mi atención, algo que es bastante loable a sus ochenta y muchos, a menos que aquí, en Japón, la gente viva el doble que los demás.

En fin. Lo mejor será tumbarme un ratito en la cama, ya que no he dormido nada en todo el viaje. Es eso o enredar entre las cosas de la tía abuela. Nah, mejor me tumbo.

¡Oye, la de cosas que tiene esta mujer en el bolso! Pintalabios, un bocadillo, fotos…

Vale, vale, captado. Bolso= cosa privada. Es decir: no tocar.

-¿Reinalda? ¿Estás ahí? -¿es que a esta mujer nadie le ha dicho nunca que mi nombre NO se pronuncia? Y digo yo que quién le mandaría a mi padre dejar que mi abuelo lo escogiera, conociéndole. Ni siquiera sé de qué idioma viene, ni si existe de verdad o se lo han inventado. Sea como sea, es horrible.

-Tía, por favor, nomellameseso –pronunciar todo esto con los dientes apretados es más difícil de lo que parece.

-¿Qué dices, Reinal…?

-¡NOOOOOO! –esto… Bueno, ¿y qué si lo he flipado un poco? Tengo mis derechos; es mi nombre.

-¿No? ¿No qué?

-Por favor, llámame Rei –ufffffff, qué a gusto me he quedado.

-Vale. ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a cenar, Rei? –bueeeeno, pues si no queda más remedio…

-Me pongo los zapatos y salgo disparada.

-¡Estupendo!

Jo. La cena estaba de muerte. Yo no sabía que los japoneses cocinaban así de bien, la verdad. O a lo mejor es sólo que yo tenía hambre.

La tía (es muy largo decir siempre tía abuela, ¿no?) se ha puesto las botas. Por una vez en mi vida, creo que he terminado de comer antes de que se acabase todo. Pero da igual, porque ya se lo ha comido ella.

La verdad, estoy empezando a pensar que no ha sido tan mala idea venir aquí. Me esperaba otra cosa (una viejecita vestida con trajes del milenio pasado, en una casa tétrica y probablemente maldita, sin televisión ni internet, para ser exactos), pero la tía es bastante simpática y tal. Nos entendemos bastante bien.

Cuando no ronca, claro.

-Esto… Tía… Ehm… -nada, que no hay quien la despierte. A lo mejor, si le echo un poquito de agua…

Ups. Me pasé.

-¿Qué…? –mira a su alrededor, confusa, hasta que parece reconocerme- ¡Ah, Rei, eres tú! Pensaba que había problemas…

Bueno, problemas hay. El problema de que no voy a poder dormir si vuelve a roncar, por ejemplo.

-No te preocupes, tía. Sólo… -a ver, ¿cómo se le dice a alguien que está roncando como un cosaco?- Esto… ¿Podrías roncar más bajito?

Eso es. Tacto, finura, y un don de gentes increíble. Esa soy yo, Rei Miwa.

-Pero si yo no ronco -¿qué?

-Pues con tus no-ronquidos no consigo dormir –suelto. Puede que esté un pelín molesta, pero ya está. Ni se me nota, vamos.

-¿Será posible? Puedes preguntarle a quien quieras. Yo no ronco, y no he roncado nunca, y no voy a roncar…

-¡Pues no ronques, pero a mí déjame dormir! –ehem... Espero que no haya vecinos en dos metros… kilómetros a la redonda. Lo digo porque, si los hay, vamos mal. Muy mal.

Pero por lo menos he acabado con la discusión. Ya es algo, ¿no?

-¿Señoras…? –un tipo muy extraño acaba de entrar por la puerta. Lleva traje y corbata, pero no tiene puestos los zapatos, y el pelo negro, con un corte totalmente tradicional, está completamente descolocado.

-No recuerdo haber llamado al servicio de habitaciones –comenta la tía. Esto… yo tampoco.

-Me preguntaba si les bastará con media hora para hacer sus maletas. En caso contrario, se les enviará todo donde indiquen en unos días –_ettoo_… creo que esto no es el servicio de habitaciones-. Buenas noches –bueno, vale, indirecta captada. A hacer las maletas lo más rápido posible y a salir echando leches. Genial, sencillamente; menuda forma de entrar en Japón.

La verdad, tampoco está tan mal esto de tener que cambiar de hotel. Al fin y al cabo, así podré conocer otras zonas de esta ciudad, ¿no?

-Rei, me temo que va a ser imposible encontrar un hotel a estas horas –ehmm… ¿Y ahora me lo dices? ¿Justo cuando le estaba yo sacando el lado bueno al asunto?

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto, un poco histérica. Vale, muy histérica: estoy perdida con una anciana loca, tragona y roncadora, en mitad de una ciudad desconocida de un país desconocido, y no tengo batería en el móvil. Un planazo, vamos.

-Pues… podemos dormir al raso. Conozco un parquecito por aquí…

-¿Al raso? -no estará hablando en serio, ¿no? Por favor, si tiene ochenta mil años… -¿No podemos ir a casa de tu amiga?

-¿Qué? –por la cara que pone, debo de haber dicho algo de lo más gracioso- Mi amiga no tiene… casa, Rei. Ya no la necesita.

-¿Asilo?

-No.

-¿Casa de un pariente? ¿Hotel? ¿Puente para dormir debajo?

-No, no y no –sonríe. Pues menuda amiga tiene que ser esa-. Hace muchos años que murió, cariño.

Ahhh. Pues… ¿Y ahora qué digo? No es que yo tenga la sensibilidad de una piedra, pero es que estas cosas se me escapan. Como mucho, puedo soltarle que ya le queda menos para estar con ella, pero claro, no sé si eso le sentará muy bien. Mejor no pruebo; no quiero quedarme sola en Japón.

-Ajá. Hemos llegado.

El parque en sí no está mal. No mucho, por lo menos; está bastante limpito, y hay un par de bancos que no tienen mala pinta. Pero no hay farolas. Y hace frío. Y los ruiditos que se oyen de fondo no son precisamente tranquilizadores.

-¿Asustada? –por un momentito me siento tentada de contestarle con la manida frase de "Más quisieras®", esa que puso de moda la Rowling. Pero he llegado a la conclusión de que no estoy de humor.

Japón no me gusta.

-Hace… frío por aquí, ¿no? –pregunto, así como quien no quiere la cosa. Espero no estar resultando muy obvia.

-Sí, bueno, no se está muy bien, pero he dormido en sitios peores –me comenta. ¿Sitios peores? ¿Es que esta mujer se ha ido a Alaska a echar una cabezadita? Porque, desde luego, no tiene mucha pinta de aventurera; más bien lo contrario. Rellenita, bajita (hasta yo le saco un par de centímetros), la sonrisa bobalicona en la cara no sería precisamente el orgullo de Xena, la princesa guerrera. Si es que ni siquiera pega para chica de Indiana Jones.

-Ya –contesto, finalmente. A los locos no conviene llevarlos la contraria. Lo he leído en algún sitio-. Vamos a dormir –dicho y hecho. Es terminar de hablar y ya me he tumbado en uno de los bancos, y ya me he clavado hasta la última astilla de la madera y me he hecho daño en el cuello. Un verdadero lujo.

-Oye, Rei…

-¿Qué? –me sale un poco más quejumbroso y despierto de lo que habría querido, pero qué se le va a hacer.

-¿Prefieres que contemos historias? Porque yo no consigo dormir -¿qué? Eso es genial. Una gran noticia; si ella no duerme, no ronca, y entonces yo… puedo clavarme la madera en paz.

-Vale. Empieza tú –es una vieja estrategia. Si la historia es muy aburrida, me adormilaré; si es muy, muy, muy aburrida, me dormiré del todo. Suele funcionar.

Claro, que no había contado con que la tía abuela contase una historia tan entretenida. Mieeer…coles, ahora no podré dormir en toda la noche, porque esto tiene pinta de ir para largo.

-…y entonces Gollum cayó al interior de la Montaña del Destino, y el Anillo Único con él. Y más o menos eso es todo –hummm… la historia me suena de algo. Quizás la haya oído alguna vez…

-¿Y no conoces ninguna otra historia? -¿qué? Es que, pasado un tiempo, se me quita el sueño, sobre todo cuando estoy en medio de un parque japonés en el que hace frío.

-Bueno… Hay una…

-Veeeenga. Cuenta, anda. Cuenta, cuenta, cuenta…

-Si insistes… -parece pensarlo un momento- Pero prométeme que no te reirás de mí. Es una historia muy importante… -sí, bueno, lo que tú digas. Pero cuenta de una vez.

-Lo prometo.

-Vale, entonces. Allá vamos…

Y es entonces cuando la tía abuela me empieza a contar la mayor tontería de mi vida. Vamos, es sólo una historia típica: una chica que viaja con su mejor amiga a un mundo de fantasía a través de un libro, y que descubre que es la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku y que tiene que adoptar a un montón de tipos raros que, obviamente, son casi todos guapísimos y están casi todos por ella, y que al mismo tiempo se tiene que enfrentar a su mejor amiga en una lucha absurda porque la otra es Sacerdotisa de Seiryuu y tiene a otra cola de tíos extraños, sólo que esos, como son malos, pues no son tan guapos ni la quieren tanto, y todos mueren para poder invocar a un dragón y un fénix gigantes que casi destruyen la ciudad, todo porque un tipo rubio y muy malo tiene el antojo de dominar el mundo… Vamos, lo de siempre. Y todo esto acaba con las dos chicas a salvo, muchos muertos y el típico protagonista, que es de la cola de la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku (que para algo es la buena) reencarnándose en nuestro mundo para casarse con la Sacerdotisa de las narices. Fíjate si la mujer tiene poca imaginación, que incluso le pone su propio nombre a la protagonista. Venga

Nada que ver con la historia anterior, desde luego, que era muy muy original, con eso de los hobbits y el Anillo Único y Sauron… Es que esta otra parece plagiada de algo, ¿no creéis?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nota final**: veeeeeeeeeeeeeeeenga. Si sé que estáis deseando dejar reviews. No seáis tímidos; acercaos, acercaos. No me he comido a nadie (todavía)…

Pues eso. Reviews, plisssssssssssssssssss. No quiero morir sin haberlos recibido; sería fracasar en todo mi proyecto vital. Y, si algo no os gusta (o si algo os gusta, que también estaría bien), no os olvidéis de decírmelo. Sé que la historia está un poquitín manida y tal, que hay tantas y tantas pululando por Internet que vosotrs, como buenos fans, no sabéis a cuál atender, pero digo yo que en hacer click no se tarda nada. Y tampoco en mandarme una carta bomba, si la situación lo requiere. Pues eso.

**Danny Pendragon**


	3. Capítulo 2 El libro

**Disclaimer:** como todos sabéis o imagináis, no soy Yuu Watase. Eso excluye la posibilidad de que sea la dueña de cualquier cosa remotamente parecida a Fushigi Yugi, pero no me impide soñar, ¿no?

**Notas: **me encantan las notas, sí señor. No sé por qué, porque total, no las leerá nadie... Pero bueno, a lo que iba: con este segundo capítulo, y si mi tiempo y falta de paciencia no lo impiden, doy inicio a la futuramente conocida como Actualización de los Sábados. Siempre que me acuerde, claro.

En fin, comentaría algo por aquí, o respondería a las respuestas de algún lector, pero como no recibo reviews, os jorobáis. Lástima. Y sí, soy una chantajista emocional, por si lo dudábais.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**CAPÍTULO II: El libro**

Bien. Mi llegada a la casa no es, precisamente, de película. Más bien lo contrario; cargada de maletas, cansada y con pinta de zombi total, no es que esté para que me hagan una foto, desde luego.

En fin, lo importante es que estoy aquí. Ahora, que dónde es exactamente aquí, no lo sé, porque la casita esta está perdida en mitad de un pueblo japonés que a saber cómo se llama. Hemos tardado tres horas desde la ciudad más cercana; y eso, contando con que estamos en unas islitas más bien pequeñajas, creo que es bastante preocupante.

Pero bueno, tampoco se está tan mal. Por lo menos, la casa no está mal del todo. Bueno, es un poco anticuada, y no tiene las mismas cosas que la mía, desde luego, pero tampoco está mal. Podré sobrevivir, creo.

Mal creído.

-Rei, ¿quieres tomar algo? –antes de que pueda decir nada, tengo delante una cantidad enorme de comida. Genial; por lo menos, de hambre no moriré.

-¿Qué es? –pregunto, antes de hincarle el diente a un plato especialmente apetitoso, y ponerme verde en apenas dos segundos.

-Arroz. Arroz normal –me sonríe, como pensando que el verde es mi color natural y que me sienta perfectamente-. Lo he preparado yo, ¿te gusta?

-Mm… Mu… muy bueno –consigo mentir, entre dientes y aguantando las náuseas-. Yo… estoy a dieta, creo… Me… me voy a acostar, ¿sí?

-¡No hace falta que te preocupes por la dieta, Rei! El arroz no engorda; es mejor que…

-¡No! –bueno, un pequeño grito. Puedo disimularlo, creo, si el color no me traiciona- No… no hace falta, mujer. Si es que ya he comido mucho… Buenas noches, ¿vale?

-Pero… pero si son las cinco…

-Es… el _get lag_, o como se llame eso. Cambio de horario; tengo que recuperar el sueño perdido… -miento, casi convincentemente. Al mismo tiempo, retrocedo hasta el cuarto que, según mis cálculos y mi memoria, debería corresponderme.

Creo que debería revisarme el mapa interno. Juraría que este no es mi cuarto. Demasiado tétrico y lleno de polvo. Y el polvo no lo he traído yo. Creo.

La habitación a la que acabo de entrar parece más bien un museo. El típico museo que sólo recibe dos visitantes al año, y que se mantiene vivo gracias a las donaciones de algún multimillonario con ganas de estafar al Gobierno. Más que nada porque no tiene ningún mueble, si descontamos el arcón abierto y hecho puré y la lamparita de hace dos mil años, claro. Lo que sí hay son telarañas, y un montón. Qué asco, la verdad. Ya podían limpiar esto de vez en cuando.

-¡Rei! –no sabemos cómo, la tía ha conseguido encontrarme entre todo el polvo. Tiene que tener un sexto o séptimo sentido- Esta no es tu habitación.

Ostras, ¿en serio? No me había dado cuenta…

-Es que me he perdido –todo lo que consigo con ese comentario es hacer que se ría. De mí. Qué poca vergüenza.

-Pues vamos, que te llevo a tu cuarto, anda… Antes de que te pierdas para siempre –ja, ja, qué risa. De verdad, no me doblo de las carcajadas porque me parece de mala educación, que si no…

-Vale… -pero claro, esto no va a quedar así. Algún día me vengaré, y entonces… Oye, ¿qué es esa foto?-¿Qué es esa foto? –automático; la cara le cambia de color. Del rojo-me-estoy-quedando-sin-aire al blanco-de-qué-crees-que-estás-hablando-mocosa. Así que la foto tiene que ser interesante.

-Es… somos unos amigos, y yo. Cuando tenía más o menos tu edad –con las manos un poco temblorosas (por la nostalgia o el párkinson, yo qué sé), me alarga la susodicha fotografía. Tampoco es tan impresionante, supongo. Un montón de tipos vestidos de carnaval, con el pelo teñido de colores raros (¿lila? ¿Naranja? ¿A quién se le ocurre?) y lleno de litros y litros de gomina, en algunos casos. Lo guay es el paisaje de atrás, que parece… no sé, se parece a las postales de China que trajo mi amiga Tracy un año.

-Mola –esto… no me juzguéis, un desliz lo puede tener cualquiera. Pero es que es verdad, en este caso. Aunque… se pueda expresar con otras palabras, la foto es genial-. Quiero decir… Es muy bonita. Y tus amigos son bastante guapos. Bueno –corrijo, volviendo a mirarlos a todos-, algunos son bastante guapos.

-¿Te refieres a Hoto… a Saihitei? –ehm… ¿Soy yo, o ha estado a punto de usar otro nombre? Concretamente, uno de los de la historia de ayer. Esto… ¿Dónde me he metido?

-Sí, bueno –también hay otros que no están nada mal, desde luego. Pero yo todavía estoy demasiado alucinada como para volver a concentrarme en eso. ¿Voy a vivir la próxima semana con una tipa que mezcla fantasía y realidad así como quiere? ¿Y mi madre lo permite? ¿Y voy a tener que comer lo que prepare?

-Si estás mirando a este –noo, hija, aunque tenga la vista perdida no estoy… Aunque, pensándolo bien, tampoco es feo, el muchacho. Más bien todo lo contrario; no es igual que el otro, no, pero tiene… algo. Aunque el color del pelo sea lo más horrible del mundo (es que el verde oscuro no da buena impresión) el muchacho es bastante mono-, pues…

-Es guapo –vale, creo que no tendría que haber dicho eso, porque mi señora tía abuela me está echando una mirada de esas que matan. ¿Qué es lo que pasa con ese…?

-Es mi difunto marido, Taka –bueeeeno, tranquila. Ni que se lo fuera a quitar. Además, es mi tío abuelo, ¿no? Sería… incesto, en algún grado, creo.

-Ehm… Pues tienes muy buen gusto –hala, todo arreglado. Por lo menos, ella me está sonriendo. Aunque a lo mejor es una estrategia para que me despiste, y entonces… ¡zas! No, no creo. Tengo que dejar de ser tan desconfiada.

-Gracias, cariño. Ahora, ¿de verdad quieres irte a dormir?

-Mmm… Sería una buena cosa, sí –contesto. Bueno, más bien bostezo. Llevo cuarenta y ocho horas sin dormir.

-Vamos a tu habitación, entonces –gracias, sea quien sea quien haya escuchado mis súplicas. De verdad que necesito dormir.

Hmmmm… Vivan las almohadas a las cinco de la mañana, y las camas japonesas calentitas y blanditas… Venga, que viene el sueño. Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…

Ronquido.

Mieeér… coles. Cooo… sas que pasan.

A ver… volvamos a intentarlo. Sueño en tres, dos, uno…

Otro ronquido. Vale, ya, intento abortado. Abro los ojos.

¿Esta mujer no decía que las cinco eran muy temprano para irse a dormir? ¿Por qué narices ha tenido que cambiar de opinión?

Bueno, después de trescientas cuatro vueltas completas en la cama, acabo de decidir que tampoco tengo tanto sueño, después de todo. Casi que me conviene más ir a dar una vuelta por la casa, a ver qué encuentro. Quién sabe; puede que haya otras fotos menos inocentes. Me encanta cotillear, y así conseguiría pruebas suficientes como para que me saquen de aquí.

Supongo que puedo empezar por el mismo cuarto de antes, el que parece un desván. Eso, si no se hunde la casa por los ronquidos. ¿Cómo puede hacer tanto ruido una sola persona?

Bien, ya estamos aquí, en la habitacioncilla esta de tres por dos. No es que sea muy grande, pero para guardar fotos está bien, ¿no? En fin, la cosa es que por aquí hay de todo: fotos de boda, de mi abuelo, toda la familia, mi madre y mis tíos… Creo que incluso salgo en alguna. Pero, o esta mujer es una santa, o no hace fotos de sus secretos. Lo que sí hay es bastantes de sus amigos, todas de la misma época, además. Algunas son muy graciosas, como la del chico ese al que tío Taka intenta tirar al agua. Realmente divertido, desde luego. Otras son… curiosas. Por ejemplo: no niego que es interesante que un chico guapo tenga su lado sensible, pero juraría que un osito de peluche no es precisamente lo que hace falta para eso. En fin, a lo mejor soy yo sola la que piensa eso.

¡Oye! Ahora que lo pienso, la historia que ella me contó parecía sacada de sus amigos. Los personajes, digo. A lo mejor… ¡a lo mejor también es verdad lo de que se dedicaba a palparles los pechos a todos para decidir si eran hombres o mujeres! ¡Jolines! Ahora tendré que taparme, o mejor aún, que enseñar un poco de escote, para que no se le ocurra comprobarlo. Hmm… Puede que a mi madre el argumento le parezca válido, y me saque de aquí. Tendría que intentarlo.

Veamos… No hay más material comprometido, creo. Un par de libros viejos; uno de ellos es de matemáticas. Vale, nota mental: no tocar ése. El otro… El otro tiene un título bastante curioso. Lástima que esté en japonés, y que yo el japonés… Pero bueno, tiene una ilustración bien bonita en la portada. Siempre puedo intentar copiarla, o algo de eso. No sé, por hacer algo.

El amanecer me encuentra otra vez en mi habitación, con el suelo lleno de papeles con bocetos. Sí, es que el dibujo no es lo mío. Qué le vamos a hacer. Me gusta más dormir, pero, como no se puede…

-¡Rei! -¡ahh! ¡Ya está despierta, horror!- ¿Qué quieres desayunar? Es que voy a ir a comprar, y… -piensa, Rei, piensa. Di algo complicado, difícil de encontrar. Algo como…

-Cereales –bueno, mi estómago me ha traicionado. Qué le vamos a hacer.

-Vale. Vuelvo enseguida; no remolonees mucho –pero será… Es una verdadera suerte (mala suerte) que mis papás me hayan enseñado a odiar la violencia, porque si no…

Oye, por lo menos ahora puedo dormir un rato. Mientras viene y no…

TRRRRRIIINNNNGGGG

-¡AHHHHHHHH! –el teléfono y yo gritamos a la vez, prácticamente, y yo maldigo por los siglos de los siglos a Alexander Graham Bell y al pobre hombre al que le robó el invento.

-¿Rei? ¿Cariño, estás ahí? –es la voz de mi madre. ¡Por fin voy a poder quejarme, y ellos vendrán, y me sacarán de aquí, y…!

-¿Mamá? Mamá, por favor, tenéis que venir. Esto es…

-Sí, ya lo sé, cariño. Japón es impresionante –bueno, no es exactamente la palabra que yo iba a elegir, pero…-. Ojalá pudiésemos ir. A tu hermano le encantaría –sí, ya, seguro. Acabaría tirándose de los pelos-. Y bueno, ¿cómo está la tía Miaka? -¿vale contestar _como una cabra_? Porque sería lo más parecido a la verdad que podría decir sin faltar al respeto a nadie, excepto a las pobres cabras- Espero que lo estés pasando bien con ella. Es una mujer muy interesante, que seguro que te enseña un montón de cosas. Ojalá hubieses conocido también al tío Taka; te habría encantado. Os parecéis un montón.

-Sí, ya, mamá. Yo quería saber si…

-¡Bueno, cariño, ya te llamaré más tarde! ¡Ahora tienes que estar medio dormida! Come bien, ¿eh?, y no des problemas, ¿vale? ¡Nos vemos!

-Mamá… ¿Mamá? ¡¿MAMÁ?!

Nada. Todo inútil. Mi madre no hace ni caso, me temo. Ahora mismo estará demasiado absorta en buscarse un sitio con sombra en la playa, con mi hermano a la zaga. Y yo aquí, en medio de un país rarísimo, con una mujer más rara aún, sola y abandonada. Y lo único que puedo hacer es intentar copiar el dibujo de la portada de un libro.

Pues vaya plan.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal la noche? -¿hace falta que conteste? Yo pensé que las ojeras hablaban por mí…- La cama es un poco incómoda, pero te acabarás acostumbrando, no te preocupes –je, no, si yo por la cama no me preocupo. Si no la voy a usar en todo este tiempo.

-Ha estado –bostezo- bastante bien –bostezo. Qué bien miento.

-Te he comprado estos cereales. Tómate todo el tazón, que vas a necesitar fuerzas. Vamos a ir a visitar a unos vecinos –espera, espera. ¿Los vecinos serán como su amiga en la ciudad? Digo, fiambres. Porque entonces prefiero quedarme en casa.

¡Cereales! Jo, qué buenos. Cómo os echaba de menos, mis queridísimas fuentes de azúcar e hidratos de carbono prefabricados. Lo que os quiero, amigos míos…

-Tenías hambre, ¿eh? –asiento con la cabeza, sin dejar de comer- No te preocupes; este mediodía habrá más arroz. Ya que estás a dieta, me he tomado la libertad de comprarlo integral. Para que no tengas que dejar de comer.

¿Qué? Ahh… qué bien, ¿no?

-No… no hacía falta, tía –en seeeerio. Que yo estoy muy bien con una única comida al día, que así me entra luego el bikini…

-Bah, no digas tonterías. A tu edad hay que alimentarse bien. No sé quién te habrá metido en la cabeza la idea esa de la dieta, pero no deberías haberle hecho caso. Estás perfectamente –me anima. Y entonces lo hace: es la primera señal. Se está acercando, con las manos al frente. ¡Uahh! ¡Va a comprobar si soy hombre o mujer! ¡Va a…!

Pues no. Falsa alarma. Sólo me ha destrozado los cachetes, como cualquier tía abuela normal.

-Ya, gracias –murmuro. Ufff, qué alivio.

-Y, ¿qué es lo que has estado haciendo hasta que he llegado? –se interesa- He visto que tienes la habitación llena de papeles. ¿Estás escribiendo algo?

-No… Intentaba dibujar –confieso.

-Vaya. Tengo una nieta artista –bueno, bueno, no es para tanto. Cierto que podría tener futuro en el arte moderno, pero más bien en la pintura abstracta.

-Ja –mis respuestas me asombran hasta a mí. Soy una conversadora nata, está claro.

-¿Y qué dibujabas? –pregunta equivocada. Qué intentaba dibujar, estaría mejor.

-Pues… era una copia. De la portada de un libro que tenías por ahí.

-Ah, vale. ¿Te ha salido bien?

-Más bien no.

-A lo mejor tendrías que haber elegido otro libro. Uno más fácil de dibujar –ya, ya, es fácil decirlo. Elige tú a las diez de la noche, después de dos días sin dormir. Verás como todo te parece igual-. ¿Qué libro era?

-Pues… uno en japonés. Mira, te lo traigo –a ver si por fin me entero de cómo se llama. Es que lo mismo estaba dibujando un tratado sobre especies en peligro de extinción, o algo así.

La cuestión es que es traer el libro y hacer que la tía abuela se medio desmaye. Sólo a medias, porque con todo lo que ha comido es imposible que se desmaye del todo.

-¿De… de dónde lo has sacado?

-Lo tenías en el arcón de las fotos, ¿por? -¿qué he hecho mal? ¿He tocado algo prohibido, como en la Bella y la Bestia?

-Yo… yo no tengo ese libro, Rei…

Ehm… Ya, ya lo sé. Lo tengo yo, aquí, en mis manitas. Es lógico; no podemos tenerlo las dos. Sería raro: como una especie de dimensión paralela en la que los libros japoneses se multiplican.

-Su… suelta ese libro, Rei -¿qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Es un libro-bomba?-. Suéltalo, por favor; déjalo en el suelo antes de que…

-¡Mierda! ¡Va a explotar! –es que es instintivo. Demasiadas películas de acción, creo. Y, aún así, parece que no aprendí la lección esa de no soltar las bombas de golpe para que se estrellen contra el suelo.

Lástima.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas finales: **por si no quedaba claro con las del principio, ¡MI EGO NECESITA ALIMENTO! Pero como soy tonta/buena persona, la falta de reviews no afectará, creo, a la velocidad de subida de capítulos. Más que nada porque, si me he tomado la molestia de escribirlos, lo mínimo, digo yo, es subirlos, ¿no? En fin, que me conformo con que hagáis click de vez en cuando y finjáis que habéis leído esta paranoia, gracias.


	4. Capítulo 3 El pajarraco

**Disclaimer: **nada de esto es mío. Si lo fuera, todo habría tenido un final... alternativo. Y yo sería rica, o no, porque ya me lo habría fundido todo, y estaría histérica intentando hacer algo la mitad de bueno para pagar mis múltiples facturas. Vamos, como ahora, solo que teniendo un nombre japonés.

**Digamos que este es un nuevo intento de chantajearos emocionalmente. Quiero aprovechar para pedir que, si alguien (porque digo yo que alguien, en algún lugar del universo, leerá esto alguna vez) es lo bastante amable, podría mandarme un review... Pero vamos, que es sólo una sugerencia. Porque, total, yo seguiré subiendo todos los sábados. La diferencia es que, si me animo, terminaré de escribir, y si no... pues ya se verá. Y sí, soy una chantajista. Por si lo dudabais.**

**Y, sin más preámbulos... TATATACHÁN!!! Os presento... esto. **

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**CAPÍTULO III: El pajarraco**

Pues resulta que al final no había bomba. Y menos mal, porque, del golpe que se ha pegado el libraco este contra el suelo, seguro que habría saltado todo por los aires. No, si ya decía yo; ¿quién narices iba a querer matarme? Bueno, aparte, obviamente, de un par de compañeros, mis profesores, mi vecina de enfrente y, seguramente, tres o cuatro más de los que nunca he oído hablar.

Aunque, a lo mejor, la bomba iba destinada a la tía abuela Miaka. No me extrañaría, la verdad. Si ya ha intentado envenenar con su comida a más gente, tiene que haberse creado bastantes enemigos.

-Esto… Tía, ¿por qué coges el libro así? –es sólo una pregunta inocente, de verdad; es que a una le llama la atención una ancianita cogiendo un libro como si fuera una rata muerta. No sabía que odiase tanto la lectura.

-Este libro –afirma, sacudiéndolo delante de mis narices- está maldito. No debería estar aquí, a estas alturas.

-Ya –mejor no llevarle la contraria. Por si acaso, digo.

-¿Recuerdas la historia que te conté?

-¿La de Gollum?

-No. La de la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –¡aaaaaaaaaah, esa historia!-. Todo empezó con este libro. _El Universo de los Cuatro Dioses._

-Ah.

Silencio. Silencio. Es que no se me ocurre qué más decir, y ella parece estar esperando a que me crezcan alas o algo así. ¿Qué quiere que haga? Esa historia no se la traga ni el gato; es demasiado… rara.

-Muy bien, entonces –termina-. Voy a arreglarme; tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¿Para qué?

-Vamos a ver a unos vecinos. La señora Tokinawa y su hijo estarán encantados de conocerte –me sonríe. ¡Genial! ¡Por fin alguien de mi edad! Y encima un chico, japonés… ¡Seguro que esto merece la pena!-. Desde que sus nietos se mudaron, están bastante solos…

-¿Qué? -¿nietos? Eso no entraba en el trato.

-Sí, los de él… Eran unos chicos muy simpáticos. Ahora deben de rozar la cuarentena, por lo menos el mayor –esto… el plan va perdiendo puntos. Muchos-. De camino podemos visitar el cementerio; el de aquí es muy bonito.

-Ehm… ¿Y el plan alternativo? –me mira como si me hubiese salido otra cabeza. No, si en el fondo la entiendo. ¿Quién querría hacer algo distinto de todo lo que me ha contado? Es que es de locos, vamos- Es que… estoy cansada –lo cual es 100% cierto- y preferiría algo más… tranquilito.

-Bah, no te preocupes. Nos quedaremos en casa -¡bien!- de los Tokinawa -¡no tan bien!- viendo la tele.

-Bueeeno. Está bien.

-¡Estupendo! Y, de camino –deja el libro en la mesa (que ya era hora) y se gira, dispuesta a largarse a su habitación-, nos desharemos de este libro, ¿vale? Por si acaso.

Y se va. A su cuarto, supongo, a arreglarse para nuestra pedazo de visita social. Creo que no voy a sobrevivir a un plan tan animado en mitad de Japón. Debería comentárselo a mis padres; seguro que les doy envidia y todo.

En fin, que creo que casi –recálquese el _casi_- preferiría lo de que me absorbiera el libro. O que explotara, que también sería interesante.

Y la cosa es que no parece muy distinto del resto de libros raros del universo. Hombre, está en japonés, pero ya está. Incluso la portada es sencillita, con el pajarraco ese moviéndose y pegándose golpes como si estuviera encerrado…

Esto… ¿La portada se _mueve_? ¿En serio? Deberías dormir más, Rei.

No, pero la cosa es que sí que se mueve. De verdad de la buena. Lo juro por Snoopy. Y, si me lo acerco, se oye como… una especie de canto…

¡GRRÑÑÑÑIIIIIIIIIIIAAAAAAACCKKK!

Sí, bueno, si le echas imaginación, eso es un canto, o una maldición en japonés. Cualquier cosa me vale. La cuestión es que, si la portada se mueve, a lo mejor también se mueve por dentro, o me puedo colar en el libro, como dice la tía Miaka, y librarme de visitar a la señora Tokinawa e hijo. No sería tan malo, ¿no? Podría decir que fue un accidente.

_Esto… Rei, pongamos que soy tu conciencia, o lo que sea que tengas tú en su lugar. ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA? Eso te pasa por pasar tanto tiempo sin dormir, que empiezas a ver cosas raras y…_

Cállate, aburrida. Mejor vamos a probar a abrir el libro.

Pues nada. Y nada. Y nada. Y ni rastro de la famosa luz roja.

Jo, venga, pajarito. Si yo sólo quiero dejar de aburrirme. Tampoco necesito salvar el mundo ni nada; me vale con perder las dos semanas con la tía abuela. Veeeeeeeeenga. Porfis.

Na', pues el pajarraco no me hace caso, así que supongo que mi única opción es…

-Rei, cariño, que no se te olvide ponerte una falda larga. Hasta los tobillos, si puede ser; la señora Tokinawa se escandaliza enseguida -¿qué he hecho yo para merecer esto? ¿Tan mal me porté cuando iba al colegio?

-Vaaaale –me sale una vocecita quejumbrosa; se parece un poco al gruñido del pajarraco de fuego. Hablando de eso…-. ¿Qué, a ti también te toca ir a acontecimientos así de emocionantes? –esto… ¿Qué narices hago hablando con la portada de un libro? Que, por cierto, encima está vacía…

¿Vacía?

¿Dónde se ha ido el pájaro?

-Estooo… ¿Suzaku? –espero que se llamara así- Suzaku, bonito… No te me pierdas por ahí, ¿quieres? –empiezo a pasar páginas como una loca, buscando al dichoso pajarito. Y la cosa es que no sé exactamente por qué. A lo mejor es por aburrimiento- ¡Ajá! ¡Te encontré! –oye, que el bicho este se había largado a la última página. Si es que…

Oye… ¿Qué será exactamente esa luz roja? ¿Y la sensación de succión?

-¡Tía Miaka! ¡Que creo que el libro se me está tragando! –esto… ya sé que no he sido muy amable desde que llegué, pero, ¡AYÚDAME, POR FAVOR!

El mundo empieza a dar vueltas y vueltas, y a volverse rojo por momentos. Esto no me gusta nada; no es que tenga algo en contra del rojo, pero prefería cuando cada cosa era de un color…

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –por supuesto, yo pego berridos de señorita. Que para algo una está bien educada.

-¡Rei! –el grito de la tía abuela Miaka es lo último que oigo antes del golpe contra el suelo. Cierro los ojos un momento…

Esto… Creo que me había quedado dormida. Es lo que tiene; llevo mucho tiempo sin descansar en condiciones. Y lo que quiera que sea este sitio, tiene una ventaja muy clara con respecto a Japón: no se oye roncar a la tía Miaka. Así que puedo descansar, creo.

Bueno, mal creído. Ahora que me fijo bien, no estoy en una postura muy cómoda, con las manos atadas a la espalda. Y la mordaza me molesta un poquito. Vamos, que estoy incomodísima.

-¡Mmmm! –empiezo a gritar, antes de darme cuenta de que todo esto no me lleva a ninguna parte. Golpeo con los pies donde puedo, esperando dar con algo blandito que me indique que no estoy sola, pero nada. La pared esta está dura de narices. Y encima esta celda se mueve, y traquetea que es un gusto. Jo, ¿es que no pueden hacerla más confortable? No sé: unos silloncitos quedarían bien. Y una tele.

Bueeeeeeno. Vamos a contar baches, porque está visto que, si no, no hay nada que hacer. Uuuno. Dooos. Treeees. Cuaaaaaaaatro. Etcétera.

Es que soy un poco vaga, y las matemáticas no van conmigo.

-Mmmmm mmmm mmmmm mm mm –tarareo. Es el último éxito de un grupo que me encanta, pero del que no me sé el nombre. ¿Qué? Ya lo dije: soy una chica concentrada en otras cosas. El nombre de un grupo de música o las respuestas del examen de historia no son lo bastante importantes como para arrancarme de mis propios pensamientos.

Uffffffffff. Empiezo a aburrirme. Esto es casi peor que lo de ir a ver a la señora Tokinawa e hijo. Bueno, a lo mejor no tanto, pero sí que se acerca.

Llevo tres horas aquí y nadie me hace caso. Y ya me he cansado de mantener conversaciones mentales conmigo misma. Son aburridas; nunca me pongo de acuerdo.

¡Oye! ¿De dónde sale ese pajarraco? Se parece al de la portada del libro, sólo que en grande. Eso sí; está un pelín desplumado. Se estará haciendo viejo, supongo. Hmm… Visto de cerca, tampoco es un pájaro tan feo. Tiene algo de encanto; se ve que en el libro no le mostraban en todo su esplendor.

Bah, mejor olvidémonos del libro. Este no es el mismo pájaro; el de la portada no se transformaba en persona. Y menos en persona con alas y armadura horteras. Sólo le falta vestir de amarillo. ¿A quién se le ocurre llevar un corte de pelo tan cutre a estas alturas de la vida?

¡Ey, por lo menos es simpático! Lo digo porque me está desatando, aunque la mordaza me la tendré que quitar yo sola. Pues vaya rescate más malo.

-Uff, por fin. Ya me estaba volviendo loca –me mira, como si no pudiera creerse lo que digo.

-¿Todavía no?

-¿Todavía no, qué? -¿está insinuando algo? Porque a mí las insinuaciones…

-Dejémoslo –carraspea un poco, antes de erguirse en toda su gloria… y pegarse un topetazo contra el techo. Ventajas de ser bajita; yo sí que puedo ponerme de pie-. Ehm… Supongo que ya sabes quién soy…

-Hmmm… -espera, espera. Ya lo adivino…-¿Papá Noel?

-¿Qué? –vale, pues no es Papá Noel. ¿Por qué nunca es Papá Noel?

-Esto… Pues entonces, ni idea.

-Soy el dios Suzaku, niña.

-Ahh… Encantada –le tiendo la mano, y él se queda como medio paralizado. Maleducado. ¿Qué pasa, que por ser un dios ya podemos olvidarnos de la cortesía?-. Y yo que pensaba que Suzaku era un pajarraco rojo…

-Es. Un. Fénix. Niña –jo, pues sí que es susceptible. Aunque, claro, si yo me acabase de pegar un golpe como ese contra el techo, pues también estaría cabreada.

-Eso, eso es lo que yo decía. Un fénix niña… Digooo, un fénix –corrijo. Aquí hay que mirar con lupa lo que se dice-. Así, rojito, con plumas y fuego y esas cosas, ¿no?

-Déjalo. Será lo mejor –bueno, vale, te haré caso. Pero que conste que sólo porque me caes bien; no porque seas un dios ni nada de eso.

-Esto… ¿Por qué exactamente estoy aquí? –pregunto.

-Pues porque te quedaste dormida en mitad de un campamento de esclavistas, por eso -¡anda! Pues qué poca vergüenza los esclavistas esos; bien podían haberme despertado-. Pero no te preocupes; voy a sacarte de aquí.

-Pues gracias, oye.

-Es que se supone que te he traído para que seas sacerdotisa, no esclava –ya, claro, entonces, ¿sólo lo hace por interés? Qué mal.

-¿Sacerdotisa? ¿Entonces, todo lo que contaba la tía abuela Miaka es de verdad?

-La anterior Sacerdotisa fue Miaka Yuuki, sí. Y sí, la historia que te ha contado es casi exacta. Hay algunas incorrecciones…

-Entonces… ¿TODOS los tíos buenos estarán por mí? –es que una va a lo interesante. Salvar el mundo no tiene interés si no hay chicos guapos de por medio.

-Pues… Y yo qué sé. Los humanos son muy raros. Vete tú a saber…

-Jooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. ¡Pero yo quieeeeeeeeeeeero!

-¡A mí déjame en paz con eso, niña! Además, la Sacerdotisa tiene que permanecer pura hasta…

-¡Eso era en tus tiempos! Ahora todo es mucho más fácil, y nadie llega virgen al matrimonio, ¿sabes? –comento, para ponerle al día. No sé en el mundo de los pájaros, pero en el de los humanos las cosas cambian a lo largo del tiempo.

-Eso da igual, niña. Se supone que, como Sacerdotisa…

-Bueeeno, vale. No pasaré de los besitos, ¿te quedas más a gusto? –habrá que tranquilizarle, al pobre. Por el bien de todos.

-Lo sabía –murmura para sí-. Tenía que haber elegido a otra, pero nada; Genbu que no atendía a razones, Seiryuu que si no elegía ya le tocaba a él… Y Byakko tampoco ayudaba nada. Así que, ¡hala!, a la primera niña que pase. Y claro, me encuentro con esto, y…

-Ehem… -le llamo- Estoy aquí.

-Ehm… Sí, sí, ya lo veo. Vamos a sacarte, ¿vale?

-Sí. ¿Tienes doble personalidad, o es un amigo invisible? Es sólo curiosidad…

-¡Es una forma de hablar! –jo, y un poco más y me come. No, si con lo tranquilo que parecía, y lo bestia que está resultando ser…- Muy bien: voy a sacarte de aquí. Agárrate a mí.

-Vale, vale –le obedezco, y me agarro a sus alas.

-Ahí no. ¿Cómo pretendes que vuele?

-Ups. ¿Así? –cierro los puños en su túnica, que era última moda hace diez mil años por lo menos.

-Sí, vale. Cierra los ojos –obedezco, esperando no quedarme dormida. Sería lo que me faltaba, vamos-. Despegamos en tres, dos, uno…

Wow. Esto sí que es genial: es como una montaña rusa, pero gratis. ¡Ah!, y, encima, sin aguantar cola, que eso le hace ganar puntos. Desde luego, va a merecer la pena aceptar el puesto este de Sacerdotisa de Suzaku…

-Hemos llegado –anuncia. Abro los ojos, y me encuentro sobrevolando una ciudad muy rara, como de la Edad Media, agarrada a un pajarraco parlante con cara de mala idea.

-Ah, pues vale. Aterriza, ¿no?

-Claaaaaaaro. Y la gente, ¿qué? No están acostumbrados a ver aterrizar fénix por aquí.

-¿No? Qué raro –comento, con toda mi buena intención-. Entonces, ¿cómo voy a bajar?

-Tú preocúpate de buscar a mis estrellas. ¿Te acuerdas de la foto de tu tía abuela? –asiento con la cabeza. Dudo mucho que él me haya visto, pero…- Pues no se parecen mucho, pero ya tienes por dónde empezar. Se supone que se han reencarnado todas, así que…

-¿Se supone?

-Sí, no las he contado, pero debería haber siete. Tú búscalas, y luego me invocas, ¿vale?

-Esto… ¿No es un poco absurdo invocarte? Lo digo porque ya estás aquí…

-Tú me invocas, y punto. No tienes por qué preguntar nada –murmura, cabreado. Es curioso ver a un fénix cabreado-. Dichosa niña… -¡ey!- En fin, suerte con todo esto. ¡Bon voyage!

Y, de golpe, desaparece. Esto… ¿Os habéis montado en las típicas atracciones de feria en las que caes y caes sin parar y sólo te frenan a dos centímetros del suelo? Pues es lo mismo, sólo que a mí no me van a frenar. ¡Mamá!

* * *

**¿Veis? ¿A que no ha sido tan terrible, esto de leer? Pues eso, ahora, sólo un click... ¡Y tendréis a una autora feliz y sobornable! Pues eso, indirectas, indirectas sutiles, como a mí me gustan.**

**Danny**


	5. Capítulo 4 La sacerdotisa

**Disclaimer: no poseo nada de esto.**

**Nota: y esto sigue y sigue, hasta que me canse y deje de subir cosas. En fin, si hay alguien que lo lea, disfrútalo. **

* * *

**CAPÍTULO IV: La Sacerdotisa**

-¡!

-Esto… ¿Estás bien, chica? –abro los ojos, sólo para darme cuenta de que no me he muerto. Uf, es un alivio saberlo, desde luego; ya empezaba a extrañarme sentir tanto dolor en el cielo.

-Ehm… Creo que sí –murmuro. Menos mal que hay alguien que se preocupa por mí en medio de tanta gente, aunque ahora no pueda verle. Y los demás, es decir, el corrillo que se ha formado por aquí, ya podían ayudarme, ¿no? Que no sé siquiera cómo me las he apañado para salir viva. Supongo que he debido caer en algo blandito…

-Bien. ¿Te importaría quitarte de encima, entonces? -¿qué? Ups. No me había dado cuenta. Pero esto demuestra que yo tenía razón; he caído sobre algo blandito, aunque haya resultado ser…

Un chico pelirrojo un par de años mayor que yo, con cara de querer matarme pero ser demasiado educado para eso. Un encanto, vamos.

-Gracias, mujer.

-De… de nada –el muchacho me suena de algo. De mucho, más bien. Veamos… Repasemos candidatos: del instituto no puedo conocerle, porque dudo que mis compañeros vengan de vacaciones al mismo mundo fantástico que yo. Luego está la gente que he conocido en Japón: 0. Así que sólo me quedan… ¡Los amigos raros de la foto de tía Miaka! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

-¿De verdad que estás bien? –sí, sí, no seas pesado. La cara esta de flipada es sólo porque estoy intentando acordarme de tu nombre. A ver… sé que había uno pelirrojo, aunque no tenía los ojos tan oscuros, y el color de pelo tiraba más bien a naranja. Pero claro, el pajarraco dijo que habrían cambiado un poco, por eso de que están reencarnados y todo. Así que puede ser posible. ¿Por qué no? Sólo tengo que acordarme del nombre… Era… el bandido, creo, un tal…

-¡Tekusi! –exclamo, por fin. Es genial haberle encontrado a la primera; aunque, por la cara con que me mira, lo mismo se cree que me he escapado del zoo. A lo mejor me he confundido…- Digooo… ¡Takuso! ¡Tesuko! ¡Kusaki! Ehm…

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Eres extranjera? –asiento con la cabeza- ¿Entiendes mi idioma? –asiento otra vez, con un poco de mala idea. Es que me ha hablado como si fuese tontita o algo de eso- Vale. Estamos en Konan, el país de…

-De donde sea. Da igual. Yo sólo quiero saber si tú eres Takusi o Tesukumo o como sea, o si el pajarraco se ha confundido de mundo. No me extrañaría –esto último apenas lo murmuro. La gente se me ha quedado mirando, bastante confundida. ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Es que no han visto nunca a una chica de otro mundo aterrizando de golpe encima de uno de sus paisanos?

-Ehm… Creo que el golpe te ha afectado a la cabeza. Mejor ven; vamos a buscar un médico –claaro, tú con un médico lo arreglas todo. Y encima sigue sin decirme si es el tal Tasuki o comosellame-. ¡Yû! -¿y eso qué es? ¿Una nueva forma de llamar al 112?- ¡Vámonos; ya volveremos esta tarde!

-Vale, hermano –aaaaaaaanda. Si va a resultar que el tal Yû es una persona. Un chico, para ser más exactos. Y parece… ¿el hermano gemelo de mi cojín ambulante? Más o menos, pero con los ojos más claros, y los colmillos un poco salidos, y…

-¡Tasuki! –chillo, antes de lanzarme en sus brazos. Bueno, vale; primero me he lanzado en sus brazos, y luego he chillado, pero el orden de los factores no altera el producto, ¿no?- Tú eres Tasuki, ¿verdad? –ehem. El muchacho me está mirando con cara de besugo, ahora mismo. Para mí que le he cogido de sorpresa…

-¿Quién narices es ésta? –obviamente, la pregunta no va dirigida a mí, sino a su versión de pelo oscuro, que, por cierto, está más blandito.

-Ehem. Soy la Sacerdotisa de Sukaku… estooo… Suzaku, el fénix –me presento, toda pompa y elegancia, yo. Incluso me sale voz de persona importante. El efecto se pierde un poco, por eso de que todavía estoy agarrada a él y tal, pero eso es lo de menos.

-¿Estás loca? La Sacerdotisa volvió a su mundo hace más de cien años… -comenta una voz entre la multitud. Jo, yo sabía que la tía Miaka era vieja, pero, ¿tanto?

-Y las Estrellas murieron también.

-Suzaku ya no puede invocarse.

-Y el precio del pan ha subido –y así siguen las protestas. Hay que ver que incrédulos que son por aquí. Y mira que, por una vez, estoy diciendo la verdad.

-Bueno, vale ya. La chica se ha dado un golpe, y necesita descanso –me defiende el tal Yû. No es que me alegre mucho que me tomen por tonta, pero bueno-. Kai, tú sigue con esto. Ya nos veremos; yo me la llevo -¡oye, que no soy un saco de patatas! Pero bueno, tampoco voy a protestar mucho, ¿no? Porque esto está sonando a que, si finjo estar peor de lo que estoy, voy a poder comer gratis. Y eso no estaría nada mal; mi estómago está tan vivo como yo.

-Esto… Tienes razón –comento, cuando ya nos hemos alejado un mucho de la multitud-. Creo que me he dado un buen golpe; supongo que, si como algo y descanso y luego vuelvo a comer…

-¿Cómo lo has sabido? -¿qué? Saber, ¿qué?

-¿Mande?

-Lo de mi símbolo. Y no me vengas con lo de la Sacerdotisa y…

-Pues… te pareces a otro Tusaki que vi en una foto.

-¿Qué? –al parecer, no se ha enterado de mi explicación, así que la acompaño con gestos.

-Que tú –le señalo- parecerse –símbolo de igual- a otro Tukasi –le señalo otra vez, y hago movimientos con los brazos- que yo –me señalo a mí misma- ver –ahora, mis ojos- en cuadro sacado con cámara –dibujo un cuadrado con las manos alrededor de mi cara, y sonrío.

-¿Quién narices es Tusaki, o Tukasi?

-Pues… tú, ¿no? –jo, qué preguntas más raras.

-Yo soy Tasuki, no Tukasi –aahmm… Lo mismo es, ¿no?

-Encantada. Yo soy Rei. Un pajarraco que se transformaba en un tío hortera me ha traído volando y me ha dejado caer encima de tu… copia –informo.

-Hermano.

-Como sea. Ahora, ¿te importaría invitarme a comer? Tengo hambre. Y después, ayúdame a buscar al pajarraco ese; pienso denunciarle por engañarme.

-¿Engañarte? ¿Cómo?

-Pues me ha traído aquí diciendo que necesitaba una Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, y me ha dado la charla de que debo permanecer pura y tal y cual, y no ligar –aclaro-, y luego llego y resulta que ese puesto, según todos, ya no existe. ¿Tú crees que podría sacarle una indemnización?

-Pues…

-Sí, tienes razón. Dependerá del abogado. ¿Conoces a alguno por aquí? –miro a mi alrededor, como esperando encontrar uno, pero nada. Bueno, también es tonto pensar que, en un universo como este, los abogados vayan a tener los mismos trajes que en mi mundo, ¿no?

-Esto… Entonces, ¿eres la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku? –pregunta, un pelín mosqueado, creo.

-Según el pájaro parlante, sí. Según tus convecinos, no –respiro profundamente, antes de añadir-. Lo dejo a tu elección.

Sí, el melodrama es lo mío. Pensé que ya lo había dejado claro.

-Pues… supongo que tendré que creerte. Es más fácil –vaya, esto no me lo esperaba. Yo no me hubiese creído ni la mitad.

-¡Genial, Takisu!

-Tasuki…

-¡Genial, Tasuki! ¡Ahora sólo hay que buscar al resto para que vuelva el pajarraco! –oye, esto se pone interesante por momentos. Con un poco de suerte, volveré a Japón a tiempo para irme a casa. O, a lo mejor, hasta me da tiempo a contarle todo lo que me pase aquí a la tía abuela Miaka.

-Esto… ¿No deberías mostrar un poquito de respeto por Suzaku? Eres su sacerdotisa…

-Pues eso, hay confianza. Vamos, ¿no? –empiezo a andar, antes de darme cuenta de que no conozco absolutamente nada de esto, y que, además, mi guía está detrás de mí- Ehm… A lo mejor podíamos empezar buscando comida. Viajar entre mundos da hambre, ¿sabes? –le miro, esperanzada, y él suelta algo que parece un bufido de asentimiento, y echa a andar conmigo. Espero que sepa dónde vamos, porque, lo que soy yo…

-¿Y este sitio? –pregunto. Acabamos de quedarnos quietos frente a la puerta de una casa más o menos grande, pero que no tiene ninguna pinta de restaurante. Pues vaya gracia; capaz es de haberme traído con una tía abuela suya, que seguro que se parece a Miaka.

-Te has caído. Necesitas que te revise un médico –ahh, conque es eso. Él también piensa que estoy loca; soy una incomprendida-. No podemos andar por ahí con un brazo roto o algo así, y este tipo tiene buena fama.

-Entonces, ¿tú no piensas que esté loca? –pregunto. Él sólo se queda callado. Lo tomaré como un no.

-¿Hay alguien en casa? –llama, abriendo la puerta. Vaya tontería; es obvio que tiene que haberlo, porque, si no, yo no dejaría mi puerta sin llave. Es de tontos, desde luego, a menos que no se tengan cerrojos. Que, al parecer, es lo que pasa aquí, por otra parte…

-¿Sois clientes? –nos llega una voz desde dentro- Pasad –obedecemos, cruzando por una pequeña salita hasta otra un poco más grande. Dentro, sólo hay dos personas más: una joven muy hermosa (que supongo que es la que ha hablado, aunque tiene una voz un poco rara) vestida con ropa que supongo que aquí estará de moda, y un niño pequeño-. Mi padre está fuera –pues sí, era la joven la que hablaba; al parecer, es la hija del médico. Jo, y todo esto lo he descubierto yo solita, ¿eh?-, pero, si no es algo muy grave, supongo que puedo atenderos yo…

-No creo que sea grave. Es que ella ha sufrido una caída –aclara Tasuki. ¡Ey, me ha salido el nombre a la primera! Voy mejorando-, y estoy un poco… preocupado.

-¿Te has dado un golpe en la cabeza, pequeña? –esto… ¿Por qué narices todos piensan que soy una niña? ¡Tengo dieciséis años!

-No; su hermano lo ha parado –señalo-. Y no soy pequeña; tú eres demasiado alta.

Algo en mi comentario ha debido molestarla y divertirla a partes iguales. En cuanto a mi acompañante, Tasuki, está rojo como un tomate, como si lo que yo he dicho le hiciera desear la muerte. Pues vaya, ¿es que en este mundo meterse con las altas es malo? ¿No tenemos derecho a defendernos, las bajitas?

-Estupendo –vuelve a hablar la joven-; tú no eres pequeña, y yo no soy mujer. Todos en paz, ¿no?

Esto… Je, y ahora, ¿qué hago? ¿Se supone que tengo que decir algo? Porque, la verdad, para no ser mujer, ella… digo, él, es bastante guapa. O guapo, como sea. Aunque claro, la voz debería haberme avisado; es voz de tío, sin lugar a dudas. Y bonita.

-Ehm… -me quedo callada, sin saber qué añadir. Tampoco es que haya mucho que decir, en estos casos; creo que no vienen en el manual. Aunque siempre puedo seguir los consejos de tía Miaka y palparle las… el pecho a todo el que vea, antes de emitir un juicio seguro. Es lo que hizo ella, y no le fue tan mal, ¿no? Falló con un par de sus estrellas, con el tal… ¿Nukiro? ¿Nuriko? Y con el chico ese, el emperador, Hoto…

Bien. Iluminación repentina. Repasemos: en la foto, ¿había algún tipo asquerosamente guapo, que nunca se fijaría en mí, con ojos dorados y pelo castaño oscuro/gris/color indefinido, fácilmente confundible con una chica mucho más guapa que yo? Sí, ¿verdad?

-Esto… Perdona, pero, ¿tienes algún hermano, gemelo o no, que pueda ser la reencarnación de la Estrella de Suzaku Hoto… como sea? –él niega con la cabeza. Al parecer, le he pillado de sorpresa- Vale, entonces, cambiemos de pregunta. ¿Eres, o hay alguna posibilidad de que seas, la reencarnación de la Estrella de Suzaku Hoto-como-sea?

-¿Hotohori? –este es Tasuki, el pobre, que no puede vivir sin meter baza- ¿Cómo va a ser él…?

Pero, para ese momento, el chico ya se está desabrochando la camisa. Jo, aquí sí que son directos, ¿no? ¡Ah, no! Sólo quería enseñarme… una letra china roja ardiendo en su cuello.

-Esto… ¿Y no te duele?

* * *

**Daenerys Pendragon**


	6. Capítulo 5 Las Estrellas

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**Nota: capítulo 5. Llega con retraso, y, como dirá alguno, a ver si de una vez empiezan a pasar cosas. No lo sé, pero supongo que se intentará. La paciencia es la madre de la ciencia, dicen.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO V: Las Estrellas…**

_Bueeeno. Pues nada; aquí estamos. Dónde es aquí, no tengo ni idea, pero hacen una comida muy rica, y la estatura media sigue siendo la misma que en Estados Unidos, así que sigo siendo considerada bajita por la mayoría de la población. En fin, qué le vamos a hacer. Por lo menos, aquí soy una tipa importante: ni más ni menos que la Sacerdotisa de Sukaku… o de algo parecido. Y tengo dos guerreros que me ayudan, aunque no tengan pinta de guerreros, sino, más bien, de…_

-¿Qué haces? –etto… ¿Le respondo? No sé si esta gente sabrá lo que es escribir un diario; al fin y al cabo, no tienen televisión. Pero bueno, se supone que puedo confiar en mis estrellas, y Tasuko me cae bien.

-Escribo un diario –contesto. Él me mira con cara de pez. Creo que no lo ha pillado.

-¿Un diario? –este es Hotohori. Su nombre sí me lo he aprendido bien, más que nada porque me lo tuve que apuntar en la mano después de fallarlo diecinueve veces seguidas.

-Ajá. Para acordarme de todo y contárselo luego a la tía Miaka…

-¡¿Miaka?! –jo, ni que hubiera dicho una palabrota. Se me acaban de quedar mirando los dos con una cara…

-¿La conocéis? Es la hermana de mi abuelo; por lo visto, ella también…

-Era la antigua Sacerdotisa de Suzaku… -termina Hotohori. Pues vaya; me lo ha quitado de la boca.

-Ya. Y supongo que, si vosotros sois reencarnaciones de las Estrellas de Suzaku –razono, algo muy extraño en mí-, os acordaréis de algo de vuestra vida pasada, ¿no?

-Pues no –Tasuki.

-Más bien no –Hotohori. ¿Sólo se pueden poner de acuerdo para hacerme quedar mal, o qué?

-¿Ni siquiera de quiénes erais? ¿Ni un poquito? –venga ya. Si yo hubiese sido Emperador/ Emperatriz, me acordaría. Es obvio. No te digo que esté bien recordar la parte del bandido, pero Hotohori se pegó la vida padre, así que de algo se tiene que acordar, ¿no?

-Sabemos lo mismo que todo el mundo –comenta Hotohori, con calma-. La leyenda de las Siete Estrellas de Suzaku es muy conocida.

-Ya, pero… ¿Qué es exactamente lo que se cuenta? –a ver si me aclaran algo, por favor- Supongo que sabréis cómo os encontrasteis unos a otros, y quienes erais, y cómo moristeis y esas cosas, ¿no?

-Pues…

-Algo de eso. Sabemos que las Estrellas fueron guerreros famosos que consiguieron vencer al ejército de Kuto –ehem… Creo que mi versión de los hechos es ligeramente distinta.

-Y sabéis, supongo, que una de las estrellas era el Emperador… -por sus caras, se les escapaba ese detalle… ¡Je! Se pierden lo mejor- ¿Es que no recordáis nada?

-Tengo sueños, de vez en cuando –responde Tasuki, finalmente. Nos acabamos de tirar, por lo menos, cinco minutos en silencio, y ahora me salta con esto; si es que…-. Veo una montaña, y a gente… Bandidos, casi todos. Y a un tipo que me golpea sin parar, y al que yo no ataco no sé muy bien por qué…

-Ese es mi tío abuelo Taka –anuncio. Él me mira con pinta de querer matar a mi tío abuelo.

-…pero nada de Emperadores –termina, con cara de mala idea. Yo me hago la loca, y miro a Hotohori. Con un poco de suerte, él sí recordará algo; sería interesante poder ir al palacio y pegarnos la buena vida. La cuestión es si en el palacio le recordarán a él; sería todo un detalle.

-¿Y tú? –pregunto directamente, ya que él no parece pillar mis indirectas.

-Pues… me acuerdo de algunas de las caras, creo. Por lo menos, de alguien que se parecía a él –señala a Tasuki. Eso no es información válida; las caras ya me las conozco yo, que para algo he visto una foto. Me interesa si recuerdas un tesoro que enterraste, o una entrada secreta a palacio… cosas así-. Y de un pergamino que se necesitaba para algo…

-¿Pergamino? –creo que en esa parte de la historia me quedé dormida. Sí, debe ser eso; tía Miaka me estaba hablando de un ritual o algo así, y de golpe pasó a contarme lo que comió tres días más tarde.

-Así es. Era importante, creo. ¿Lo recuerdas, Tasuki?

-Ni idea. Yo me pierdo en esos detalles; a mí me interesan otro tipo de cosas.

-¿Como qué? –inquiero, curiosa.

-Por ejemplo, ¿acabo con alguna chica guapa? Porque supongo que la gente se pelearía por estar con una Estrella de Suzaku, ¿no? –esto…¿tú te has mirado al espejo, cariño? No es por desmerecer, pero tenías al lado a un tipo diez mil veces más guapo, y que encima era Emperador. Creo que las posibilidades quedaron muy reducidas- Vaaaaaaamos, dímelo –me estás dando miedo, ¡quita, bicho!-. Tú lo sabes, ¿verdad? ¿Con cuántas chicas…?

-Ehem. Creo que hay cosas más importantes en que pensar, Tesuko –respondo, toda digna.

-Es Tasuki –me corrige. Pues vaya; qué tiquismiquis, el niño-. ¿Y qué cosas más importantes hay que hacer?

-Esto… Pues… -ahí me ha pillado, creo. A menos que suelte una frase comodín- Ya que soy la Sacerdotisa, y que he venido a este mundo, será porque hace falta que alguien lo salve, ¿no?

-Bueno, dicho así… -admite. Si es que a lógica no hay quien me gane; especialmente, a lógica sin sentido.

-Pues eso. Hay que salvar el mundo.

-¿De qué? –mieeerrr… y lo que sigue. ¿Por qué Hotohori tiene que ser inteligente?

-Pues… ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? –protesto- Vosotros sabréis, que para algo vivís aquí. Será del cambio climático, o yo qué sé.

-¿Qué es eso del cambio climático? ¿Una epidemia?

-No, Tasuki -¿lo he dicho bien? Esto empieza a ser grave…-; es algo muy malo que pasa en mi mundo y que se lo está cargando, pero que, en realidad, no existe para nadie, porque nadie hace nada. Y me incluyo en el _nadie._

-Ah. Pues aquí no hay nada de eso… -comenta. Y ahí ya sí que la tenemos, porque no se puede salvar un mundo que no está en peligro, ¿no?

-Bueno, ya encontraremos algo. Si no, reclamamos al pajarraco, y ya está.

-¿Qué pajarraco? –inquiere Hotohori. Tasuki le explica brevemente lo de mi confianza con Suzaku, sólo que con palabras más raras que incluyen "falta de respeto", "ira de los dioses" y cosas así. Pues vaya.

-Esto… Y, como estamos todos de acuerdo en que soy la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku y en que no puedo ligar ni hacer cositas malas y tal, y en que vamos a salvar el mundo –empiezo-, ¿podríamos ir ya a comer?

Dos horas y cinco platos de comida china más tarde, mi estómago ronronea feliz. Mis piernas, no tanto; esta gente se ha empeñado en que vayamos a buscar a Kai, el hermanito perdido de pelo oscuro de Tasuki. Y resulta que el tal Kei corre que se las pela. Así que ahora me duelen los pies, pero, por lo menos, no tengo hambre. Ya es un avance.

-¡Kei! -¡ey, que le hemos encontrado! Ah, no, falsa alarma. Es que se parecía…

-Rei, mi hermano no tiene el pelo gris –ah, ¿no? No me he fijado bien…

-¿Podría ser ese? –joooooo. ¿Por qué todos tienen mejor vista que yo? Hasta el hermano pequeño de Hotohori, que no sé muy bien por qué se ha acoplado. Supongo que para no dejarle solo en casa.

Y la cuestión es que ha acertado. Lo sé sobre todo porque los dos pelirrojos han saltado uno sobre otro, y acaban de empezar un baile que seguramente tenían ensayado. Bueno, por eso y porque me ha mirado con miedo, el pobre.

-Ehm… ¿Es normal, Rei? –les señala Hotohori. Yo me encojo de hombros; la verdad, no tengo ni idea de lo que es normal o no por aquí. La Tierra Media era más fácil de entender.

-No lo sé, pero espero que no –murmuro.

-Bien; Kei, te presento a Rei, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –empieza Tasuki, ya a salvo de miradas indiscretas y bailes extraños. Nos acabamos de refugiar en una taberna cercana, donde el dueño no parece saber muy bien si ofrecernos algo de beber o no. A lo mejor no tenemos la edad.

-¿Sacerdotisa de Suzaku? –sí, hijo mío; ha dicho eso.

-Ajá. Al parecer, la ha traído de otro mundo el mismísimo Suzaku.

-¿Suzaku? ¿El mismo?

-Oye, ¿te pasa algo en los oídos? –lo siento, no he podido evitarlo. Él me echa una mirada de mala idea (identiquita a las de su hermano) y pasa de mi comentario.

-Resulta que el mundo vuelve a estar en peligro, o algo así; hay que volver a invocarle pronto –aclara Tasuki-. Por eso nos hemos reencarnado todas las Estrellas –esto… ¿Es un buen momento para comentarle que su queridísimo fénix no se ha molestado en comprobar ese detallito?

-Bueno, no sabemos si hay más, ¿no crees, Yû?

-Te equivocas. Hay más –y señala al otro chico, al del pelo largo-. Te presento a la Estrella de Suzaku Hotohori. Ahora sólo nos queda encontrar al resto -¡genial! Así dicho, suena hasta fácil y todo.

-Estupendo –esto… qué rápido cambia de actitud este tipo, ¿no? Hace un momento tenía pinta de no tragarse nada de este cuento, y ahora…-. ¿Cuándo nos vamos?

-¡Ey! ¡Espera! ¿Cómo que "nos vamos"? –pregunto cortésmente. Digo, dándole un corte rápido a su conversación, para que no se le ocurran ideas descabelladas.

-¡No pensarás que voy a dejar a mi hermano solo! –exclama, como si fuera un sacrilegio por mi parte sólo imaginar algo así.

-Pero… ¡pero si tiene tropecientos mil años! ¡Podemos cuidarnos, estamos tres!

-¡Oye, que yo no soy tan viejo! –protesta el interesado, a todo esto.

-Tres no es suficiente. No pienso dejar que Yû vaya desprotegido.

-Claaaro. Y que Hotohori se traiga al pequeñajo también, ¿no te joroba? –la discusión está subiendo de tono, y algunos tipos se nos quedan mirando. Peor para ellos; no tendrán tiempo para escapar- ¡Se supone que es una expedición para salvar el mundo, no una excursión de colegio!

-No sé de qué me hablas, ¡pero yo pienso ir con vosotros! ¡Por muy Estrellas de Suzaku que seáis, no me fío! ¡Puede pasar cualquier cosa! –será cabezón. Y luego me dicen a mí.

-¡Pues…!

-Perdona -¡ah! A esta tipa no la conozco… a menos que sea un tío. En cuyo caso, tampoco le conozco, pero le echaría una mirada más apreciativa. Aunque, por la voz, parece una chica de verdad-, pero os he estado escuchando –ya, seguro que no has podido evitarlo, ¿no?-. ¿Es cierto que sois Estrellas de Suzaku?

-Pu… pu… -creo que Tasuki y su copia han entrado en estado de discos rayados. La verdad, no entiendo por qué; la chica esta no es fea, pero tampoco es una belleza, ¿no? Quiero decir, que sí que es verdad que es rubita, y alta, y tiene una carita preciosa de niña buena y unos ojazos azules, por no hablar del cuerpo de infarto… Pero no es para tanto, ¿o sí?

-Sí, es verdad –por algún motivo desconocido, la voz de Hotohori suena un pelín fría y desconfiada. Más o menos como habría sonado la mía, si hubiese hablado yo. A ver si al final sí que va a ser mujer…

-¿Eso significa que vuestra Sacerdotisa ha vuelto? –asentimos, sin palabras. Unos no hablamos porque no nos da la gana, y los otros, porque no son capaces; toda la sangre se les ha ido a la parte baja del cuerpo- ¿Y sabéis…? –parece pensárselo, antes de negar con la cabeza- Nada, dejadlo.

Pero claro, ahora a mí no me deja con la intriga. ¿Y si ella es una Estrella, también? Podría ser, aunque no recuerdo a ninguna rubia asquerosamente guapa por allí. Lo más cercano era un travesti, creo. Y no era rubio.

-¿Qué sabemos? ¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos? –empiezo, dándole pie a que hable.

-Yo… -traga saliva, y me temo que deja KO a Tasuki y al doble de la mala idea- ¿Cómo sabe uno si es una estrella? Quiero decir… ¿cómo… lo supisteis vosotros? –esto… vale. Es la pregunta más extraña del día. Y eso tiene mérito.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, es hasta inteligente y todo. Nunca se me había ocurrido preguntármelo; también es verdad que, hasta esta mañana, no se me habría ocurrido tampoco la posibilidad de caer en un mundo de fantasía donde la gente tiene tatuajes extraños que arden y se ofende con las cosas más tontas.

-Pues… Supongo que por los símbolos –contesta Hotohori, al cabo de un momento. Por favor, aunque sea este, que alguien consiga librarse del "efecto rubia".

-¿Vosotros también los tenéis? –pregunta ella, ilusionada. Luego, baja la voz- ¿Letras que arden en la piel? –mis dos Estrellas asienten, y ella sonríe- Entonces, ¡yo también puedo ser una Estrella de Suzaku!

-¡Claro! -¡no! ¿Por qué Tasuki no se pone de acuerdo conmigo, por una vez? Soy su Sacerdotisa, y me debe un respeto, ¿no? (Claaaaaaro, el mismito que tú al pajarraco rojo, hija…)

-Sería estupendo. Siempre he tenido miedo de… no sé, ser diferente, y no saber por qué –ya, y que la gente te odie por eso, ¿no? Pues no te preocupes: te odiamos porque eres guapa y rubia y simpática y porque no es justo. Y porque seguro que, encima, ayudas a los ancianitos a cruzar la calle-. Me llamo Jun. ¿Vosotros sois…?

-Yo soy Kei –obviamente, no hay que especificar quién es el primero en hablar, acercándose a ella en plan cómplice, con una sonrisa seductora (o que él considera seductora) y mirada de "no te preocupes; estoy aquí para ti"-. Este es mi hermano pequeño, Yû –presenta, recalcando la palabra _pequeño_.

-Somos gemelos, Kai. Tú naciste unos minutos antes, eso es todo –comenta el otro, aún con la sonrisa. A él no le queda tan bien; los colmillos le dan un aspecto raro.

-Yo soy Rei, la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –me presento, dejando bien clarita mi posición. Ella, la muy………, se limita a mirarme con una sonrisa, y a soltar un ¡wow! que no suena nada, pero nada sincero.

-Es increíble poder conocerte por fin. Aunque te imaginaba un poco más alta –y sonríe. ¡Será... de todo, la tía esta!-. Tiene que ser increíble, tu mundo –oh, sí, súper. Contaminación y tías roncadoras; estupendo para pasar las vacaciones.

-Pssssí –contesto, vagamente. Por fin, ella se vuelve hacia Hotohori, y me deja en paz. La verdad, me resulta raro odiar a alguien nada más conocerlo; pero más raro todavía es querer odiarla y no ser capaz, porque no existen motivos. Es que… ¡jo, yo no quiero que me caiga bien!

-Me llamo Haku –anda, eso yo no lo sabía. La de cosas de las que se entera una, a lo largo de un día.

Y, por si fuera poco, encima ahora la rubia se sonroja. Como… como una colegiala, que se suele decir. Y balbucea, mientras pregunta por el nombre del niño, e intenta mirar a cualquier parte excepto a Hotohori. Y me temo que, ahora mismo, Tasuki y Kai están mirándole a él con la misma cara con que yo miraba a la rubia, hace un momento. Así que, a favor de la paz y la supervivencia, decido acabar con la tensión.

-Esto… Jun, ¿no? –ella asiente. Parece hacerle ilusión que me acuerde de su nombre, y todo- Bien, esto… ¿Te importaría enseñarnos tu símbolo? Es sólo para saber a quiénes tenemos que buscar y esas cosas…

Por lo menos, espero que esto sirva para distraer los ánimos un ratito. A menos que ella tenga el símbolo en el pecho, lo cual haría que todos acabásemos mal. Y calvas, y no precisamente del estrés.

Pero al parecer ha habido suerte (para mí y para la mata de pelo rubio y la cabeza que hay debajo), porque la chica no tiene el símbolo en ninguna parte… íntima. Más bien todo lo contrario; después de asegurarse de que nadie la mira, Jun se concentra sólo un segundo, y la letra se le enciende en mitad de la frente.

Sólo que no creo que esa letra sea precisamente la de Tamahome, que, por lo que sé, es el que la tenía ahí localizada. Y que creo que, por muy bien que le siente a ella el azul, debería tenerla roja, como todos los demás. El azul es un color muy frío, y un poco como malvado, ¿no?

Esto no me cuadra.

…

…

…

Se hace la luz en mi cabeza. No, si va a servir de algo semiescuchar a la tía Miaka.

-Tú –la señalo-, ¡eres Nakago!

Vale, creo que la hemos armado.

* * *

**Notas finales: ¡¡chán chán chanchán!! Si ha llegado a este punto sin morirse, y si decide suicidarse del todo y pedir más, la autora solicita permisos escritos para seguir subiendo.**

**Hablando en plata, que pido REVIEWS. Sé que es una palabreja complicad, que la mayoría de la gente no sabe qué es eso y tal, pero haced un esfuerzo, volveos más sabios y hacedme feliz, ¿vale? Es triste que en una historia tan larga (porque es lo más largo que he publicado, que conste) naaaadie deje ni un solo comentario; estoy empezando a pensar que os gusta hacerme sufrir... **


	7. Capítulo 6 Los hombres de negro

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío.**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO VI: Los hombres de negro…**

-¿Nakago? –inquiere Kai, el hermano de Tasuki. Al parecer, a ninguno les ha afectado mucho la noticia- ¿Y ese quién es?

-Bah, es que Rei no sabe pronunciar los nombres –comenta su gemelo, con una tranquilidad impresionante. ¿Pero es que a nadie le importa que el rubio psicópata que provocó sus muertes esté aquí campando a sus anchas?-. Seguramente se refiere a Nuriko, ¿no, Rei?

-Pues no –le suelto, cortante. Para una vez que sé qué estoy diciendo, me saltan con que no está bien-. ¿Es que ninguno sabe quién es Nakago? –negación de cabeza por parte de todos, Jun incluida (además, ella pone cara de interés, la muy petarda). El único que pasa de mí es el hermano pequeño de Hotohori; no es que me importe mucho, la verdad, pero agradecería algo de respeto por la Sacerdotisa, que está de los nervios, gracias- ¿Conocéis a las Estrellas de Seiryuu? –nuevo movimiento de cabeza conjunto. ¿Es que aquí los malos no cuentan nada? Claro, será que, como perdieron, pues nadie se molesta en estudiárselos…

-A ellos los conocerán en Kuto, ¿no? –apunta _inocentemente_ Jun. Rubia de los demonios… A ti te iba a dar yo Kuto…

-Pues entonces no sé qué narices haces que no estás allí, mona –le contesto amablemente. Bueno, todo lo amablemente que puedo; es decir, sin romperle la nariz. Ya es un avance-. Las Estrellas de Seiryuu intentaron que mi tía Miaka no pudiera convocar a Suzaku –explico-. Eran nuestros enemigos; acabaron con la mitad de las Estrellas de Suzaku, más o menos –ahora, todos me miran, alucinados. Para mí que se creían invencibles o algo así; les acabo de tumbar un mito.

-Rei… -empieza Tasuki, mirándome fijamente. Creo que le he impresionado- ¡Has conseguido pronunciar _Suzaku_ dos veces seguidas! –imbécil. Y ahora cogen todos y se ríen, ¿no?, ¡pues a mí no me hace gracia!

-¡No es gracioso!

-¡Eso! Dejad en paz a la Sacerdotisa; nos estaba diciendo algo importante –jooooooooooooo, esto es deprimente. Que sea Nakago (y, más aún, Nakago reencarnado en una rubia impresionante) quien me tenga que defender de mis propias Estrellas… Después de todo lo que contaba la tía Miaka sobre él, no parece tan malo. La cuestión es que es efectivo; debe ser cosa de las hormonas-. Rei, ¿sabes si alguna de esas… Estrellas de Seiryuu… sobrevivió?

Ehm… Esto… Pues, la verdad, no presté mucha atención a esa parte. No me interesan los malos; suelen ser feos.

-Creo que no –murmuro-. Pero bueno, tú estás aquí, ¿no? Te has reencarnado, igual que estos dos –y señalo a mis Estrellas, a los que no parece hacerles mucha gracia-, y eso que fuiste un cab...rito rubio manipulador que quería dominar el mundo. Es un detalle que en esta vida seas más amable –oye, ¿por qué se ha quedado pálida? ¿Le habrá bajado el azúcar?-. Esto… Jun, ¿estás bien?

-¿Yo… hice todo eso? –pregunta, insegura. Yo asiento vigorosamente, y le sonrío. Si es que en el fondo no me cae mal, la chica.

-Sí, y además te cargaste a Hotohori, engañaste a tu Sacerdotisa e intentaste violar a tía Miaka –añado. Ella empalidece aún más; creo que debería mirarse eso-. ¡Oye!, que no hace falta que te levantes…

Tarde. Por lo visto, la rubia esta me tiene alergia, porque sale corriendo de la taberna. No me extraña; la comida de aquí no es nada del otro mundo. Lo que sí me parece raro es que sea Hotohori el que se levante detrás de ella.

-¿Es que no puedes ser más insensible? –no me gusta recibir reproches a dos bandas. ¿Se tienen que poner de acuerdo los gemelos en jorobarme la existencia a la vez?

-¿Por qué? Sólo he contado la verdad…

-Vamos, la pobre chica no pudo hacer todo eso –me corta Tasuki.

-Sí; además, según tú, Nakago era un hombre –añade Kai. Maldita compenetración familiar…

-¿Tengo yo la culpa de que se haya reencarnado en una histérica hipersensible? No, ¿verdad? –espero que no respondan a esto; es sólo una pregunta retórica- Pues ya está. Además, es cierto que hizo todo eso. ¡Se cargó a un Emperador! Por no hablar de que les jorobó la vida a todos los de Suzaku en general, y a mi tío Taka en particular.

-¿Mató a un Emperador? –mirada alucinada; asentimiento de mi parte- ¿Y también a Hotohori? Qué bestia, ¿no? ¿No me mataría a mí, por casualidad…?

-No, Tesuko.

-Tasuki –y ahora lo dicen a la vez. Hasta el niño pequeño se nos queda mirando.

-No, Tasuki. A ti te perdí la pista; supongo que morirías de viejo –pensamientos de Tasuki en viejo… Nota mental: no volver a imaginarlo; demasiado traumatizante-. Y tampoco es que Nakago fuese tan malo… A ver… Mandó a la muerte a todas y cada una de las Estrellas de Seiryuu, excepto a él mismo, claro; mató a la mitad de sus secuaces, intentó violar a Miaka y engañó a Yui para que creyera que la habían violado; envenenó a Tamahome; intentó matar a todas las Estrellas de Suzaku; más aún, mató a Hotohori, y después se intentó convertir en dios para dominar mi mundo y el vuestro… ¿Veis? No era tan malo…

-Ehm… Lo que tú digas –ese es Kai, que me está mirando como si estuviera loca. No sé por qué; ¿no querían ellos que tratase bien a la rubia? Pues estoy haciendo recuento, a ver si me interesa.

-Te has olvidado del Emperador.

-No; ya lo he dicho –apunto. Qué gente esta; llega a ser un campesino, y no le dan importancia. Pues no me parece bien.

-No lo has dicho –dejad de poneros de acuerdo entre hermanos, que así no hay forma de escapar.

-Sí que lo he hecho -¿sabré yo lo que hago o dejo de hacer? A menos, claro, que sea sonámbula; pero en este caso creo que daría igual, porque para algo estoy despierta, ¿no?

-Pues nosotros no lo hemos escuchado.

–Bueno, no es culpa mía si estás sordo, Tasuki. Yo ya lo he dicho; mató al Emperador Hotohori cuando…

-¿QUÉ? –ehm… ¿A qué vienen esas caras? ¿Han visto a un muerto, o qué?- ¿ESE TIPO? ¿EMPERADOR?

-Pues sí. ¿Por? –pregunto, inocentemente. Ambos pelirrojos me miran con la boca abierta.

-Pero… pero… ¡si parece una tía! –ya, Kai, no podía estar más de acuerdo, pero qué se le va a hacer.

-Yo… pensé… un Emperador tiene que ser más…

-¿Más qué? Sólo tiene que tener suerte y nacer en el sitio y el momento justos. Además, no es tan raro, ¿no? –inquiero- Quiero decir, ¿cómo es el Emperador de ahora?

-Nadie lo sabe. No se le puede ver, si uno no es consejero o algo así. Ni siquiera los nobles –aclara Tasuki. Qué bien; por fin me comentan algo útil. Aunque no sé de qué me va a servir.

-¿Y cómo es que nadie sabía lo del Emperador? Deberían contarlo en la leyenda; es un dato importante –y dale; Kai sigue dándole vueltas.

-Déjalo, ¿quieres?

-Pero Rei, piénsalo: es importante saber que un Emperador fue Estrella de Suzaku, ¿no? ¿Por qué nadie lo sabe?

-Porque entonces tendrían que saber que Tasuki era un bandido, Chiriko un niño y Nuriko un travesti, ¿no? –mi tono da por finalizada la conversación, pero, al parecer, soy la única que piensa eso.

-¿Qué? ¿Esas eran las Estrellas de Suzaku? –Tasuki parece anonadado. Normal; el muchacho no puede aguantar tanta información de golpe.

-Pues sí. Más bien –ahora que lo pienso, sí que eran un poco patéticas-. También había… Veamos… Una especie de mercenario/chico de los recados, obsesionado con el dinero, un médico que sólo atendía animales y que peleaba por los pescados y un mago medio loco que usaba una máscara verde… ¡Ah, no!, que eso es una película… Pero sí que había algo de una máscara…

-¿De qué habláis? –vaya, por fin llegó Hotohori… y la rubia, por supuesto. Tiene narices, ¿es que a este muchacho no le importa que ella lo matara en su otra vida? Estos hombres…

-De las increíbles Estrellas de Suzaku –creo que lo de _increíbles_ ha sonado un pelín irónico. Bah, no puede ser; es Tasuki. La ironía es demasiado complicada- y de sus espectaculares orígenes -¡ah! ¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Tasuki?

-¿Orígenes? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué erais vosotros? –hala, Jun ha vuelto con las pilas cargadas. Se ve que se ha tomado bien eso de haber sido un psicópata rubio con mal gusto para la ropa.

-Pues… Yo era el Emperador –sí, Tasuki, tus ganas. Y yo la Mona Chita, ¿no?

Y lo más curioso es que a nadie se le ocurre cuestionarle, y su hermano tampoco se molesta en corregirle.

-¿Y Hotohori? –esta vez, Jun lo pregunta con más ganas. Casi como si de verdad le interesara; cosa que al aludido parece importarle tres pepinos.

-Pues…

-El travesti –ese ha sido Kai. Creo que son un poco retorcidos, estos chicos.

-¿Qué has dicho? –obviamente, esto lo ha preguntado Nakago en un tono que, imagino, puede definirse como muy _Nakago._ Es decir; fríiiio y peligroso y acongojante. De mearse en los pantalones, vamos.

Al mismo tiempo, Hotohori se limita a ignorar a los pelirrojos, a la rubia y a mí, y a buscar no sé muy bien qué. Qué poca vergüenza; nosotros aquí, decidiendo su pasado, y él pasando.

-Era… Se hacía pasar por mujer del harén –miente acertadamente Tasuki-. Nos lo ha contado Rei –claro, ahí ya se pone en juego mi honor (y mi salud; si Nakago me mira así, seguro que me muero de un infarto). Así que mi conciencia habla.

-En realidad, Hotohori… -patada en la espinilla. En _mi _espinilla- Hotohori era… -doble patada. Cuádruple. ¿Cómo caben tantos pies por aquí?

-¿Habéis dejado que salga mi hermano? –ufffff. Salvada por la campana, o por el ex-Emperador, lo que es lo mismo- ¿Dónde está? –anda, ya sé qué estaba buscando. No, si va a ser un hermano mayor responsable y todo.

-No te preocupes –le tranquiliza Tasuki. Mala idea-, está bien. Está justo… justo… -vale, que no sabemos dónde está. Pues nada; a buscarle. Tampoco puede ser tan mala la cosa, ¿no?

O sí. La cosa puede ser tan mala, o tan peor si tenemos en cuenta que un Hotohori cabreado (es decir, un tipo de metro ochenta cabreado, y que, por muy femenino que sea, sigue siendo imponente) acaba de coger del cuello de la camisa a un Tasuki bastante más renacuajo, y le está diciendo algo al oído que debe ser bastante curioso de oír, teniendo en cuenta que el pelirrojo se ha puesto pálido. Y aún podemos hacerlo peor, si mezclamos a un(a) Nakago con un escote demasiado amplio, pero igualmente amenazador(a), comentando tranquilamente que, como le pase algo al niño, no nos vamos a tener que preocupar por la población pelirroja, porque no va a quedar.

-Ya, ya, relajaos –ordeno, con un hilillo de voz que sólo escucharía el cuello de mi camisa… si fuese un jersey de cuello alto. Pero bueno, la cosa es que es automático; de golpe, todos se callan, y se me quedan mirando fijamente. A mí, o a la puerta, no lo sé.

Si esto fuera una película, ahora me volvería y me encontraría con… no sé, pero seguro que con algo malo. Pero no es una película, ¿verdad? Así que no hay qué temer… espero.

-Hm… Rei –murmura Tasuki, sin dejar de mirar a algún punto indefinido detrás de mí. Por favor, que sea un pastel de chocolate gigante, por favor…-, en cuanto te lo diga, sal corriendo, ¿vale? –vale, vale. Habrá que huir; pero que conste que es por el bien de Konan. Si fuese por mí, me quedaba y los salvaba a todos. Especialmente a Nakago. Claaaaaaaaaaaro.

-Vale.

-Muy bien. Sal por la puerta de atrás –y luego, más rápido de la cuenta, me temo, me grita-. ¡YA!

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! –y así, discretamente y mirando atrás por lo menos siete veces (las suficientes como para tropezarme con todas las sillas y poder ver a unos encapuchados raros intentando perseguirme, pero demasiado entretenidos con Hotohori, Tasuki y Nakago) consigo salir por la puertecilla de atrás, seguida de cerca por un jadeante Kai, que al parecer comparte conmigo la afición por el no-deporte.

-¿Qué… quiénes son esos? –consigo preguntar, aún doblada en dos por el esfuerzo. Debería aplicarme más en educación física, me temo.

-Ni idea. Parecen…

-¡Aquí! -¿eh? ¿Qué hace el hermanito de Hotohori ahí, en medio de la calle? ¿Y para qué nos llama?-¡Venid, rápido! ¡Aquí no nos encontrarán!

-Mira qué mono, el niño –murmuro, señalándoselo a Kai-. ¿Vamos? –él asiente, y, silenciosamente (sin derrumbar nada a nuestro paso), nos acercamos hasta el niño, y entramos donde nos dice; una casa a medio derruir con pinta de no haberse limpiado en diez mil años. Vamos, que hace juego con el traje que llevaba Suzaku esta mañana.

-Hala, aquí están –ehm… ¿Qué narices harán todos estos tipos armados y vestidos de negro aquí? Digo, que a lo mejor nos hemos colado en una reunión ultrasupersecreta de esas para dominar el mundo o algo así.

-Esto… Que mejor nos vamos, ¿verdad, Kai? –pero claro, Kai ya no me contesta, porque está muy ocupado intentando soltarse de los dos tipos que le han sujetado y se empeñan en atarle. Va a ser cierto eso de que los hombres no pueden hacer dos cosas a la vez- ¡Oye, un respeto! ¡Que soy la Sacerdotisa de Suzukaru, o Su-como-sea! –me debato entre los brazos de uno de los sujetos, que intenta abrazarme con todas sus fuerzas, como si me viera falta de cariño- ¡Niño! ¿A qué viene todo esto? –y el (piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii) niño me saca la lengua, con lo cual todo esto pierde su seriedad. La poca que tenía.

-Así ya no os llevaréis a mi hermano -¿llevarme a su hermano? Por mí que se lo quede; yo sólo quiero llamar al pajarraco y salir de aquí. Todo sería más fácil si…

-¡Kai! ¡Rei! –escucho gritar desde fuera. Intento responder, pero aquí mis amigos se han empeñado en taparme la boca. Me quitaría la mordaza, de no ser porque tengo las manos atadas; esta es una postura bastante incómoda, la verdad. Y Kei parece estar en el mismo apuro que yo, sólo que él con un ojo morado.

La cuestión es que los gritos se van alejando, poco a poco, de la zona clave, que es donde estamos nosotros. Y a mí esto me empieza a poner nerviosa. Un poquito bastante. Y claro, cuando pasan diez minutos, y los tipos de negro se recolocan la ropa y me cargan a hombros, dejando tirado por ahí a Kai, pues todavía peor. ¿Es que no hay respeto por aquí?

-El Jefe estará encantado –comenta uno de ellos, todo orgulloso. Yo pataleo y me quejo, pero como que no me hacen mucho caso. No sé por qué, pero tengo el presentimiento de que, me lleven donde me lleven, no me va a gustar el sitio. Pero nada de nada.

* * *

**Sí, sé que a estas alturas me odiáis y/o os preguntáis quién narices es la loca que se ha puesto a escribir esto. Antes de que me lleven los del manicomio, me gustaría comentaros que se me ha acabado la medicación, y que este vacío sólo puede ser llenado por REVIEWS. Así que, si queréis que me cure, haced click ahí abajo. **

**(Y sí, sé que la publicidad subliminal está prohibida. Pero si nadie lo nota...)**


	8. Capítulo 7 El capo de la mafia konaniana

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío, creo. ¡Ah, sí! Rei sí que lo es; no puedo culpar a Yuu Watase por eso. **

**Notas: este capítulo va dedicado a Rikuchan22, por sus reviews de apoyo y sus historias (y por eso de tener a Hotohori y a Tomite en una misma historia). ¡Sigue así!

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO VII. El _Capo _de la Mafia Konaniana**

Me temo que cada vez me gusta menos esto de ser Sacerdotisa. Es un trabajo muy mal pagado, con todos los riesgos que se corren. Además, yo soy una chica de ciudad, y no me pueden llevar tranquilamente a un refugio cochambroso y esperar que les dé las gracias. No señor. Por no hablar de que algunos de mis secuestradores no parecen muy contentos con eso de que yo les dé patadas, así que me las devuelven.

-Muy bien; vendadle los ojos –esto… un pelín tarde, ¿no? Ya he visto que vivís entre basura; no quedaréis bien aunque me vendéis los ojos. No vais a impresionarme…

-Voy yo –y se me acerca uno de ellos, sin escuchar mis protestas mentales e ignorando olímpicamente las físicas. Creo que a este tipo le caigo mal; total, porque antes le metí una patada en sus… partes más nobles. Si es que las tiene, que aún lo dudo.

Con la venda esta puesta, no veo nada de nada. Además, está sucia, y huele raro, igual que la mordaza. Estoy empezando a pensar seriamente en quejarme al sindicato de Sacerdotisas de Pájaros Rojos. Seguro que ahí me solucionan algo.

Nos empezamos a mover otra vez, sólo que ahora no puedo adivinar a dónde me llevan. Antes tampoco podía, claro, porque no conozco la ciudad; pero, por lo menos, podía hacerme un plano mental del camino. Ahora, ni eso.

-Aquí es –comenta uno de los tipos estos, pensando que no les oigo. Iluso-. Ahora pedirán la…

-¿Contraseña? –eso ha sonado a voz de mujer. Y no de una mujer muy mayor, ni muy mala, si se me permite desearlo. Ojalá que todo esto no sea más que un malentendido, y que pueda irme a mi casa enseguida. Y que me inviten a comer, ya puestos.

El que parecía el líder susurra algo que no llego a entender, y todos vuelven a ponerse en movimiento. Sólo que, me temo, esta vez no vamos todos juntos. Estupendo; así podré escapar. O no.

-Podéis soltarla –acabamos de quedarnos parados. Huele muy bien, aquí (sea eso donde sea), como si acabasen de preparar la comida. Mi estómago protesta; es que los secuestros me dan hambre-. El Jefe quiere hablar con ella –es la misma voz de mujer que pidió la contraseña, hará unos diez minutos. Sigue sonando cálida, pero, de cerca, no es tan amable. Más bien lo contrario.

La cuestión es que debe ser una tipa importante, porque mis amigos me sueltan enseguida. Al abrir los ojos, me encuentro con una sala enorme y oscura, aunque muy bien decorada. El Jefe tiene que ser un tío o muy rico o muy aprovechado para tener esto, digo yo. Además, y para mi eterno agradecimiento, hay puesta una mesa larguíiiiiiiiisima con un mogollón de comida encima. Con un gesto, la mujer (que, ahora que la veo, sí que es bastante joven, aunque no muy guapa. Eso sí, tiene más pechos que Jun. A lo mejor por eso la respetan tanto) me invita a levantarme del suelo en el que estoy tirada, y a sentarme a la mesa.

Mi primer pensamiento cuando pruebo la comida es que qué buena está, aunque me la ofrezca una enemiga. Después, me viene a la cabeza la idea de que a lo mejor (y sólo a lo mejor) está envenenada. Como ya me he comido tres platos, no le doy mucha importancia; si lo estaba, voy a morir igual con tres que con cuatro. Así que sigo comiendo, mientras la mujer y mis secuestradores, de los cuales ya sólo quedan tres, me miran con los ojos muy abiertos, como si nunca hubiesen visto comer a alguien a cuatro bandas. Estos tenían que pasar una temporada con la tía Miaka; así, mi forma de comer les parecería de lo más civilizada.

-¿No te preocupa que esté envenenado? –inquiere una voz, justo delante de mí. Doy un respingo, antes de tragar rápidamente y negar con la cabeza.

-Sería tonto –respondo-. Si lo que queréis es matarme, habéis tenido miles de oportunidades. Me han venido dando patadas todo el tiempo; por una más… -comento, orgullosa de mi deducción. Vale, no tiene mucho mérito; sale en todas las películas. Pero es igual, porque lo he dicho yo.

Mi interlocutor, al que ahora mismo no puedo ver (lo que le gusta a la gente guardar el misterio; bien podría haber iluminado la sala en condiciones, digo yo) parece tomarse todo esto muy a la tremenda.

-¿Te han hecho daño? –jo, si hasta parece preocupado y todo. Si no fuese un mafioso secuestrador, me caería bien y todo.

-Je… Jefe… -empieza uno de los hombres de negro. Definitivamente, no es el líder, porque el susodicho está emprendiendo la retirada- Yo… Nosotros no…

-Las órdenes eran claras –comenta el supuesto Jefe, tranquilamente-: ella no debía sufrir ningún daño…

-No os preocupéis; yo me ocuparé de ellos –casi juraría haber visto unos cuernecitos salir de la cabeza de la otra mujer. Daba miedo y todo, cuando ha dicho eso.

-Está bien. Dejadnos a solas, mientras tanto, ¿vale? –ups. Esto no me gusta, sobre todo porque la chica ha dicho que sí, que vale, y porque mi secuestrador sigue escondido entre las sombras y eso sólo puede significar que es muy malo o muy feo.

-¿Has terminado? –asiento tímidamente. No podría comer más, de todas formas, con el tipo este mirándome. Seguro que es un sociópata con ganas de destriparme; a lo mejor la carne era la de la última Sacerdotisa de Suzaku que vino a visitarle… ¡Ah, no!, que eso fue hace cien años, y estaba bastante tierna.

-Esto… Bonito sitio –empiezo, para romper el hielo. Al mismo tiempo, suelto una sonrisa de niña buena y simpática, de esas que no engañan a nadie, para ver si aquí cuela.

-¿Sabes por qué estás aquí? –vale, pues no ha colado. Y este tipo sigue sin salir a tomar el sol, así que me estoy poniendo de los nervios.

-Pues… Creo que porque los hombres de negro esos me han traído –respondo, después de pensarlo. No hay ninguna otra razón para que yo esté aquí, desde luego, pero mi conclusión parece divertirle.

-Me refiero a por qué estás en este mundo, no en mi casa –aaaanda. Con que es eso, ¿no? Pues a ver si somos más claros con las preguntas.

-¡Ah, eso! Estoy aquí porque Suzaku tenía prisa, así que me eligió Sacerdotisa y me dejó aquí tirada, supongo que para que encuentre a las Estrellas y… -empiezo.

-Demuéstralo.

-¿Qué?

-Demuéstralo. Demuéstrame que eres la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –ehm, y eso, ¿cómo se hace? Quiero decir, que no es como si yo tuviera los papeles en regla o algo así, ¿no? Y tampoco me sale una letra chula en ninguna parte del cuerpo, que yo sepa. A lo mejor si lo intento…

-Ehm… Pues yo… -creo que debería empezar a despedirme de la vida. Más que nada porque, si este tipo quiere a la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku y yo no puedo demostrar que lo soy, puede ser que se me coman con patatas, o que me torturen y me maten, o algo así. Pero vamos, que es sólo una posibilidad. Lo que tengo que hacer ahora es ganar tiempo, para que los otros vengan a rescatarme- Yo no hablo con desconocidos –suelto. Ja, a ver qué me dices ahora.

-Muy bien, disculpa mis modales. Soy Nizo Kenji –se presenta-. Puedes llamarme Kenji, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku. Y ahora, si no te importa… -ups. ¿Y ahora qué hago?

-Pues… ¡Es que ni siquiera te he visto! ¡Eso no vale; tienes ventaja!

-¿Piensas terminar de quejarte de una vez? –niego con la cabeza, y él suelta un suspiro exasperado- ¿Te vale? –no, me temo que no me vale. No arreglamos nada si no eres un vampiro que se muera cuando le da el sol, ¿sabes? Y con dos segundos a mis Estrellas no les da tiempo a llegar ni a la vuelta de la esquina.

Ahora, la parte buena es que ya veo al secuestrador. Y me sé su nombre: Kenji. Y, oye, no se parece en nada al tipo que me había imaginado; parece tener más o menos mi edad, quizás un año más, tiene el pelo corto y morado y bastantes cicatrices, y sus ojos son lo más raro que recuerdo haber visto. Vale, eso no tiene mucho mérito, ¡pero es que son rosas! Bueno, no exactamente, pero sí de una especie de marrón rosáceo raro. Casi lila.

La verdad, el chico no es nada feo; yo diría que es casi tan guapo como Hotohori. Bueno, no tanto, pero se le acerca. Y la ventaja es que no se le puede confundir con una mujer, con el pelo corto y todas esas cicatrices y…

Y se me viene una imagen a la cabeza.

-¿Cómo quedarías vestido de mujer? –pregunto, con toda mi buena intención y casi sin darme cuenta. Él me mira con cara de querer matarme, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku o no, y entonces es cuando me acuerdo - ¡Nuriko! ¿O es Nukiro? Bah, da igual –le señalo. Se le ha quedado una expresión bastante extraña, al pobre-, ¿eres Nuriko?

-¿Cómo lo has…? -¿sabido? Muy fácil; te he imaginado vestido de mujer. Pero no te lo pienso decir.

-Esto demuestra que soy la Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, ¿no? –claro, ahí él me tiene que dar la razón, porque no ha sido una pregunta. Más bien una afirmación bastante clara.

-Pues… supongo –admite-. Siento todo esto. ¿Te han hecho daño, al traerte?

-No, no te preocupes –miento. Podría ser mala persona y aprovechar la situación para vengarme de las patadas, pero es que tengo un corazón demasiado bueno. Buena gente, que es una.

-Se lo dije bastante claro, pero es que tienden a ser un pelín… bestias –sí, hijo, por no decirte otra cosa-. Pero la cuestión es que estás aquí, y de una pieza, ¿no?

-Pssssssssssssí –concedo. Yo no lo veo tan así; al fin y al cabo, me han secuestrado. Pero tampoco es cuestión de protestarle al… ¿al qué? ¿Capo de la mafia?-. Oye, ¿tú exactamente qué eres? Quiero decir, que a qué te dedicas –me apresuro a añadir, dado que mi inocente pregunta se puede malinterpretar.

-Soy… digamos que la central de información de esta ciudad –me explica. Parece orgulloso y todo-. Cualquier cosa que pasa aquí llega a mis oídos; para muchas se necesita mi aprobación.

-Esto… wow –espero haber acertado con mi contribución a la conversación. Ha sido muy expresiva.

-Ya; sé que parece difícil de creer, porque soy extranjero y por mi edad y eso –nada, que él sigue a su rollo-, pero yo contaba con una pequeña ventaja.

-¿Cuál? –deja que lo adivine: la superfuerza.

-Que ellos no saben hasta dónde llega mi fuerza –bueno, ahí tienes un punto, hijo. Seguro que eso no lo saben ni ellos ni tú. Ni yo, si nos ponemos.

-Ajá –de nuevo, mi contribución a la conversación es imprescindible, totalmente. Lo siento, lo siento; es que no puedo evitar aburrirme. Es algo inherente a mi naturaleza; tengo que estar en constante movimiento (mental, claro, porque, lo que es físico… Digamos que me entra mono de sofá).

-¿Me estás escuchando?

-Ajá.

Después de esto, él murmura algo en voz baja sobre Sacerdotisas desagradecidas, y me pregunta, casualmente, si he encontrado a alguna de las otras Estrellas.

-Sí –contesto, mientras me meto en la boca otra cucharada de comida. Es que no es plan de dejarla ahí tirada, ¿no? Y ya se está enfriando, y me da pena, con lo amables que han sido al ponerla ahí, a mi alcance. Vamos, que como porque sí, todo sea dicho-. Tengo a Tasuki y a Hotohori, y a una acoplada que en realidad es una Estrella de Seiryuu. Nakago, ¿la conoces? –negación con la cabeza- Tampoco es que te pierdas mucho; es una chica más bien feúcha –miento, descaradamente-. Y su rubio es teñido, segurísimo.

-Eh… Vale, lo que tú digas –o este tío me está ignorando o le da igual lo guapísima que sea Jun. Cosa que le va dando puntos. Está subiendo en mi escala mental; ya va por delante de los gemelos pelirrojos y de Hotohori. Y no, mi categoría no se basa en el caso que me haga cada uno, ¿vale? Sólo es uno de los factores. El otro es lo guapos que sean.

-Y… -se me han acabado los temas de conversación, creo.

-¿Estás lista?

-¿Para qué? ¿Viene el postre? –por su cara, deduzco que más bien no.

-Nos vamos. Hay que encontrar a los otros antes de empezar el viaje –ehm… creo que me he perdido. ¿Viaje? ¿Dónde vamos, a la feria?-. Creo que lo mejor sería ir a la capital a recuperar nuestras armas. Se dice que siguen escondidas en el Templo de Suzaku, así que…

De pronto, oímos un golpe. Fuera. Y un par de gritos, o tres, y esto empieza a asustarme un poco mucho.

Nuriko se coloca delante de mí.

-No te preocupes –susurra-; estoy aquí para protegerte de cualquier cosa -¡pero mira qué mono! Mucho mejor que los chicos de mi mundo, desde luego. Sobre todo porque, encima, ¡es todo para mí! Digo, cuando termine todo. La Sacerdotisa tendrá derecho a reclamar a alguna Estrella como recompensa, ¿no?

Así que me preparo para salir corriendo en cuanto pueda, ya que él se empeña en defenderme. Espero que esta vez no haya ningún niño traidor tendiéndome una trampa. Nuriko se prepara para atacar. Fuera, el bullicio se ha calmado. Esto me huele mal, muy mal, y que conste que tengo los pantalones secos.

Algo golpea contra la puerta. Una, dos, tres veces. Después, una nube de polvo, o de pedacitos destrozados de la puerta, quién sabe, me impide ver nada, hasta que es demasiado tarde. Estamos rodeados.

Sólo que mis enemigos no son como esperaba. En realidad, casi me alegro de verlos.

-¡Tekusi! –le salto encima al que, espero, será el pelirrojo correcto, ante la mirada estupefacta de absolutamente toda la habitación. Al parecer, he acertado, porque este chico (no sé si lo he comentado ya) está un poco más duro que su hermano. Bueno, tampoco es que me importe.

-¡Rei! –sí, sí, hijo, toooodos sabemos cómo me llamo. No hace falta que lo repitáis setenta veces por minuto. Vaya manía- ¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué te ha hecho este tipo? –ese es, cómo no, Kei. Pobre, se sentirá ignorado.

-No te preocupes; acabaremos con él –ehem… ¿Y ahora cómo le explico yo a una rubia psicópata que el tipo que me ha secuestrado sólo intentaba protegerme?

Pero claro, la naturaleza es muy sabia, y alguien inteligente (o con memoria) tenía que haber entre todos nosotros, ¿no? Así que es el mismo Kenji el que se defiende, él solito. Y ni siquiera tiene que matarlos mucho; le basta con darle un "ligero empujoncito" a Tasuki, que se estampa contra la pared más cercana. Esto debe ser un ritual famoso por aquí, digo yo, porque al pelirrojo le cambia la cara inmediatamente.

-¿Nuriko? –murmura Hotohori. Al parecer, un Tasuki estampado contra la pared es el mejor recuerdo que guardan de él. Qué triste.

* * *

**Notas finales: bueno, poco a poco vamos recogiendo estrellas, ¿no? Lo que me pregunto es si habrá alguna lo bastante insensata como para acabar con Rei, como hizo Tamahome con Miaka. En cualquier caso, si tenéis alguna idea al respecto, se aceptan apuestas, ¿eh? Y reviews, ya puestos...**

**¡Besos!**

**Danny P.**


	9. Capítulo 8 Los bandidos de las montañas

**Disclaimer: ¿yo? ¿Fushigi Yuugi? No sé nada de eso; si os ha desaparecido, preguntadle a una tal Yuu Watase... a lo mejor ella sí sabe algo.**

**Notas: capítulo dedicado a mi siempre fiel Rikuchan22. Porque me gusta que te guste Rei, chica.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO VIII. Los bandidos de las montañas**

-Así que tú eres Nuriko –bueno, es que a Jun no se le da muy bien eso de pillar las cosas a la primera. Pobre; el tinte le habrá afectado al cerebro. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, juraría que su rubio es natural.

-Ajá –viva la conversación. Que conste que Kenji cada vez me cae mejor; le tiene el mismo odio irracional a Jun que yo. Bueno, o a lo mejor no es tan irracional, teniendo en cuenta que la rubia ha intentado matarle. Varias veces. Especialmente cuando se acercaba a Hotohori.

No, si es que esto ya parece un culebrón.

-Esto… ¿Nos vamos? –es que llevo como media hora esperando a que se decidan a confiar unos en otros, y empiezo a cansarme un poquito. Se supone que tengo que encontrar a otras cuatro Estrellas, invocar al dios-pajarraco y salvar el mundo. Es decir, que estoy bastante estresada. Por no hablar de que, cuando acaben las vacaciones, empezarán otra vez los exámenes.

No, si es que mi vida…

-Sí –me apoya Hotohori. De verdad, creo que es la única Estrella que conserva algo de cerebro por aquí. Aunque esté liado con Nakago (es que perfecto no podía ser, el chico, ¿no?)-. Nuriko, Tasuki… -estos son los genes imperiales, que le permiten dar órdenes a dos perfectos desconocidos, uno de los cuales es el _capo _ de la mafia konaniana.

-¡Ey, tengo hambre! –y esos, los genes simplemente estúpidos de Tasuki, que le están dejando sordo.

-Luego comes, hijo. ¡Tenemos que salvar el mundo! Y yo empiezo a echar de menos mi cama, y mi ducha, y mis pizzas –comento. ¿Qué? Es que la comida china cansa, al cabo de un rato.

-¿Dónde se supone que vamos? –ehm… esto… Vale, corrijamos: el tinte de Jun sólo afecta a _parte _de su cerebro. Todavía es capaz de hacer preguntas inteligentes, la muchacha.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la capital, al Palacio Imperial –empieza Nuriko-. Allí están todas las antiguas armas de las Estrellas; seguramente nos vendrán bien.

-Ya. ¿Y cómo piensas entrar? Por no hablar de que no creo que nos den las armas así porque sí. ¡Son reliquias!

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan negativo, Kei? –es que es verdad. No le parece bien nada de lo que decimos.

-No soy negativo; soy realista. Y no soy Kei; soy Tasuki –ehm… Un error lo tiene cualquiera, ¿no?

-Bueno, ¿nos vamos ya? –coincido con Nuriko. Ya va siendo hora de que salgamos de aquí- La capital está a una semana de camino. A este paso…

¿U…? ¿UNA SEMANA?

-¿Vamos en coche? –pregunto, esperanzada. La gente, claro está, me mira como si estuviera loca. No sé por qué…

-¿Coche? ¿Qué es eso? –supongo que intentar explicarle a Tesuki qué es un coche es absurdo; explicárselo a Kei tiene que ser un suicidio indirecto. Así que no respondo.

-Vale, entonces. Iremos andando.

* * *

Joooooooooooooooooo. ¿Por qué tienen que ser tan largos los días?

-Estoy cansaaaaada –comento. Nuriko, que se ha sacrificado por los demás y ha decidido venir detrás, conmigo, me mira con pinta de asesino en serie.

-Eso. Es. Imposible –sí, ya, todo lo imposible que tú quieras, pero yo estoy hasta las narices de andar. Quiero un coche; o mejor, un avión. Así podríamos sobrevolar las montañas estas que han aparecido de la nada-. Llevamos andando sólo diez minutos, Rei. No puedes estar cansada.

-Pero… ¡Pero han sido diez minutos muy largos! Y yo ya no estoy para estos trotes –y nada, ni caso. ¿Por qué será que últimamente la gente me ignora? ¡Ah, vale, ya lo sé! Debe de tener algo que ver con el hecho de que siempre diga lo mismo. Como ya se lo saben, pues pasan.

-¡Ey! ¿Qué es eso? -¿el qué? ¿Se referirá a los dos cacho arbolitos que hay por toda decoración o a los tipos con cara de malos que se acercan a nosotros? Es que, si no especificamos, pues no le entiendo. Tasuki debería haberse aprendido la lección, a estas alturas.

-¡Tasuki, vámonos! –y este es Hotohori. Parece que ya va recordando eso de ser Emperador. Para mí que se le está subiendo a la cabeza- ¡Son bandidos!

Bueno, o a lo mejor es sólo que tiene sentido común. O un poco de cada, quién sabe.

La cosa es que los supuestos (o no tan supuestos) bandidos se nos están acercando peligrosamente. Y, la verdad, son tipos a tener en cuenta; entre todos, juntan más cicatrices que Nuriko. Por no hablar de que llevan espaditas y cuchillos y cosas así, de las que me gustan lejos.

-Vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí? –el único que habla es el que parece el jefe. Digo parece, porque todos tienen un aire… Vamos, por no decir que son identiquitos, los pobres. Será que no tenían presupuesto para otro modelo que no fuera el de bandido estándar- Supongo que unos viajeros como vosotros llevarán dinero y provisiones, ¿no?

-Pues… Va a ser que no –suelto. ¿Qué? Es verdad. Me comí todas las provisiones el segundo día. Y en cuanto al dinero… Digamos que el resto del tiempo también había que comer, así que le dimos buen uso. Por lo menos yo.

Mi frase deja un pelín descolocados a los bandidos. Bueno, descoloca al jefe y todos los demás repiten su gesto. Para mí que esto va a ser un truco de espejos…

-Pero… -murmura, y después, más seguro, añade- A mí… A nosotros no podéis engañarnos –pues podía ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo para ver qué dice. Es que no estamos para perder el tiempo, por aquí, y menos yo, que tengo hambre. Otra vez. ¿Veis? Diez minutos andando son criminales, por mucho que diga Nuriko.

-Por desgracia no te engañamos –deja caer Jun, y me dirige una mirada de odio y hambre. Creo que el odio empieza a ser mutuo-. Si no tienes nada más que hacer, te sugiero que tú y tus copias nos dejéis paso. Ocupáis todo el camino.

Bien, esto… Describamos la situación, para una mejor comprensión del asunto. Veamos… Nosotros somos seis, aunque casi que mejor cuento cinco, porque Kei no cuenta. Nunca hace nada. Y yo creo que me voy a quitar también, porque para algo soy la Sacerdotisa, ¿no? No debo luchar, sino pregonar paz y amor y cosas así.

Por el otro lado hay quince tipos y un bandido. O mejor, un bandido enorme, de unos dos metros diez, con unos músculos que ni los de Hércules y un montón de cicatrices y, en general, pinta de duro, más sus quince copias exactamente iguales, que se mueven al mismo tiempo que él pero que no hablan.

Creo que llevamos las de ganar.

-No, hasta que nos deis algo que merezca la pena. Y no intentéis huir, porque tenemos compañía –y claro, entonces a una le da por mirar atrás y se encuentra con la misma situación que delante, sólo que estos son las copias de otro bandido distinto, que sonríe con pinta de loco.

Vale, puede que esto no vaya a ser tan fácil como parece.

-Esto va a ser mucho más fácil de lo que había pensado –comenta Nuriko. ¿Por qué no me pueden apoyar nunca? Así siempre quedo como la tonta, porque resulta que ellos suelen tener razón. Vaya asco, esto de ser Sacerdotisa. Más le valía al pajarraco haberme dado poderes chulos, como a ellos, y dejarse de tonterías.

-Sí. Sólo tenemos que averiguar cuál es el real –claaro, Hotohori, como eso es taaan fácil (y nótese el sarcasmo, por favor)-. Probablemente sea el que habla.

Tasuki, al parecer, ha llegado a esa conclusión por su cuenta. Conclusión errónea, por cierto, ya que, al tirarse encima del tipo que ha hablado, lo ha atravesado. ¡Ah!, y, para hacerlo todo más interesante, uno de los bandidos de detrás acaba de aparecer delante de mí. ¡Qué feo es, el bicho!

-¡Quietos!

-¡Oye, suéltame! ¡No me metas mano!

-¡Quietos, si no queréis que ella lo pase mal! –vale, esto debería tener un efecto inmediato, ¿no? Pues va a ser que mis Estrellas son un pelín estúpidas, porque acaban de pasar del punto. ¡Hala! Que me maten si quieren. Total, ellos ya tienen a Jun, que es rubia y está más buena, y no me quieren para nada, y… ¡Jo, qué deprimente es mi vida!

Bueno, pues nada. Yo cierro los ojos un ratito, que me maten mientras estoy dormida…

-Suéltala –joooooroba, qué tono tan frío el de Nuriko. Me da miedo hasta a mí.

Al parecer, al bandido no le afecta tanto, porque sólo sonríe (ey, es que he abierto los ojos ante la posibilidad de un salvador) y me retuerce un poco el brazo. Chillo.

-¡Bestia, suelta, suelta, SUELTA! –y, de golpe, mis deseos se hacen realidad. Pues sí que tiene fuerza Nuriko. Para mí que el bandido no se escapa de esta.

No, más bien no. Y, además, mi queridísimo Kenji se está vengando por mí, retorciéndole el brazo a la espalda. Es bastante gracioso, ver a un tío tan fuertote vencido por Nuriko. Más aún el escucharle chillar… como un crío. Vamos, un niño pequeño.

-¡Sueltaaaaaaaaaa! –mira, se lo he pegado. Pero él es menos exagerado.

La cosa es que el grito atrae la atención de sus compañeros. Es decir, de las copias de la versión estándar de bandido, nº 1. Sus propias copias están imitando sus movimientos, así que no cuentan.

-¡Suéltale! –vale, ¿es mi impresión, o los bandidos estos tienen unas voces bastante ridículas cuando se ponen nerviosos?- ¡Kumo! –pero claro, Nuriko tiene la vena mafiosa muy asentada, y como que ignora al bandido chillón. Bueno, a los dos.

Y entonces suena un crujido, bastante desagradable, por cierto.

El bandido atrapado empieza a llorar.

* * *

**Estooo... Que nadie se asuste, por favor. Continuará en el próximo capítulo, y digo yo que se entenderá todo un poquito mejor. **

**En fin, para los fieles lectores que siguen este fic, por favor: dejad reviews. Me gustan las críticas constructivas y los comentarios, en general, y siempre anima mucho tener alguno. Y creo que eso es todo. **

**Ya van quedando menos Estrellas, ¿eh? ¿Quién será la próxima, después de Nuriko? ¿Tendrán algo que ver los bandidos en todo esto, o sólo es que me aburría mucho? ¡¡Estas y otras respuestas en el próximo capítulo!!**

**Danny Pendragon**


	10. Capítulo 9 Más renacuajos

**Disclaimer: veamos... creo que todavía no poseo Fushigi Yuugi, pero lo comprobaré. Ya os lo confirmo otro día.**

**Notas: vaaya. Décima actualización; la semana que viene pasamos a los capítulos de dos cifras. ¡Dos cifras! No digáis que no suena bien. De momento os dejo con losss bandidosss. Y con Rei. Y sí, soy una irresponsable.

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO IX. Más renacuajos**

-¡Kumo! –ahora sí que nos hemos quedado con la boca abierta. Todos, incluso Nuriko, que suelta al bandido ese que le saca cabeza y media y que, por cierto, sigue llorando en el suelo.

Bueno, yo sabía que dolía que te rompieran un brazo, pero esto es un poco ridículo. No el que llore, que, oye, está muy bien, porque yo nunca he creído en eso de que los tíos duros no pueden llorar y tal, si no…

-Esto… ¿No parece un niño pequeño? –y tengo que coincidir con Tasuki, esta vez, por muy poco que me guste.

-¡Nos… nos rendimos! –exclama el otro bandido, en una especie de chillidito agudo y agobiado. ¡Bien! Hemos vencido a un montón de… No, a dos…

Nada, dejadlo. No merece la pena vanagloriarse de esto.

-¿Cómo…?

-¡Están desapareciendo! –exacto. Las copias de los bandidos desaparecen. Los bandidos en sí desaparecen. Y nuestro terrible enemigo se queda en nada.

Bueno, en nada no. Más bien en dos niños. Pequeños. Y malnutridos.

-¡Pero serás bestia, Nuriko! –le riño- ¡Mira que partirle el brazo a un niño! –y le suelto una colleja. Jo, qué a gusto me he quedado. Tenía ganas de hacérselo a alguien, aunque hubiese preferido que la víctima fuera Tasuki. O Kei.

-¡Yakumo! –exclama el niño/bandido nº1, que, ahora que me fijo mejor, es un pelín mayor que el del brazo roto, y se lanza sobre el otro. Qué monos. Si no fuese porque están sucios, malnutridos y medio desnudos serían para una postal. Eso sí, barata.

Lo importante aquí es que hemos estado a punto de ser atracados por dos críos de unos… ocho o nueve años. Y que, por cierto, no sé qué pintan en mitad de la montaña. Como si no tuviésemos suficiente con los bandidos profesionales.

-Hotohori, tu padre es médico, ¿no? –anda, pues va a ser verdad. No, si, de vez en cuando (muy de vez en cuando), Kei tiene un momento de lucidez. Qué bien- Podrías intentar algo…

-Está bien –así que el antiguo Emperador, reconvertido ahora en interés romántico de Nakago, se acerca a los niños. Que, dato a resaltar, no parecen darle la bienvenida, precisamente.

-¡Cuidado, Kazumi! –esta vez el que grita es el pequeñajo, que tiene el pelo de un bonito tono azul y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, el pobre. Y, además de gritar, hace un movimiento raro con la mano, y lanza algo así como un rayo de energía en dirección a Hotohori. Para mí que me voy a quedar sin Estrella.

-¿Cómo has hecho eso? –pregunto, curiosa. De alguna forma que no alcanzo a comprender, y que puede que tenga que ver con sus poderes guays o con el hecho de que él sí atendía en Educación Física, Hotohori ha conseguido esquivar el rayo de energía. Con dificultad, todo sea dicho. Que tampoco es tan perfecto, el niño.

-¡No os acerquéis! –esto… ¿Es una impresión mía, o me acaban de ignorar?

Como mis Estrellas, más los acoplados, no tienen intención de desobedecer la orden del tal Kakumi o Kezumo o como quiera que se llame, pues me veo en la obligación de intervenir. Hay que dejar claro que no somos enemigos, oye.

-Esto… Hola, niños –empiezo, en mi mejor tono copiado de los Lunnis. Los renacuajos me miran con cara peligrosa-. Ehm… Me llamo Rei. Soy la Sacerdotisa de Sukezu, ¿sabéis?, y soy bueeeeeena. Y estos tipos de aquí atrás –los señalo-, aunque son feos, son bueeeeeeeeenos también –creo que a los tipos en cuestión, especialmente a Hotohori y a Nuriko, no les ha hecho mucha ilusión todo lo que he dicho. En fin-. Vamos a salvar el mundo, porque Suzeku nos lo ha dicho, y necesitamos pasar por aquí. ¿Veis? Pasar por aquí, para encontrar a los demás bueeeeeeenos, que son las Estrellas de Sezaku. Que también son buenos. Como yo. Y estos de atrás. Y…

-Lo hemos entendido. A la primera –hum, no me termina de caer bien el niñato este, el Kazumi o como sea. Tiene un aire de sabihondo que no me gusta nada, pero nada de nada-. Nosotros sólo queríamos comida, ¿verdad, Kumo? –el otro, el del pelo azul, asiente.

-¡Anda! Yo también quiero comida, mira tú. ¡Tenemos muchas cosas en común! -¿por qué me da a que he dicho algo fuera de lugar? ¿Por qué me miran todos así?

De pronto, el niño más pequeño empieza a reírse. De mí. ¡Será…!

-Me recuerdas a Miaka, ¿sí? –suelta, como única explicación. Pues no sé en qué me parezco. Ella ronca. Y es vieja. Y… ¿y este cómo sabe quién es Miaka?

-¿A Miaka? –inquiere Nuriko. Parece tan alucinado como yo.

-Ajá.

-¿La Sacerdotisa de Suzaku? ¿La de la leyenda? –este es Tasuki.

-Ajá.

-¿La tía abuela roncadora? -¿Qué? Es sólo para que especifique…

-Eso no lo sé, ¿sí? -¿veis? Ahora jamás me enteraré si hablamos de la misma Miaka. El niño me mira, con curiosidad, antes de que su expresión cambie a una de dolor- ¡Duele! -¡ostras, no me digas! Yo también me rompí un brazo, cuando era pequeña. Sólo que a mí no me lo rompió un mafioso con aires de grandeza y asquerosamente guapo.

-Tranquilo, Kumo. Llama a la Abuela, ¿vale? Ella te ayudará –ordena el otro chico, mientras lo abraza. Bueno, esto escapa un poco a mi comprensión. ¿Es que también se han traído a la abuelita a las montañas? ¿Qué clase de familia son?

-Va… vale –el niño cierra los ojos, al parecer concentrándose. Un par de minutos después, se oye un _Puuff_ detrás de nosotros, y, al girarnos…

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

-¡LA VIEJA BRUJA!

-¡¿QUÉ… QUÉ ES ESO?!

-Bueno, tampoco es tan terrible. Se parece a la tía abuela Miaka –comento. Aunque, mirándola de cerca, sí que espanta un poco.

Bueno, explico. Resulta que, ante nosotros (ahora que nos hemos girado) y subida en una nube, acaba de aparecer una viejecita muuuuuuuuuuuy fea. Pero mucho mucho. Y que, por cierto, creo que me suena de algo. Puede que saliese en el cuento de tía Miaka. Sí, ahora que lo pienso…

-¡Ya sé quién eres! –exclamo, emocionada- ¡Tú eres Gollum!

Para mí que he fallado. Probaré otra vez… o mejor no, porque la gente está empezando a tomarme por loca.

-Taitsukun. Me llamo Taitsukun –se presenta. Después, le dirige una mirada ofendida a los gemelos pelirrojos, que la han llamado _cosa vieja _entre los dos. Y ya me acuerdo de ella. Era la Guardiana del mundo, o algo así, ¿no? Sí, una vi… ancianita superpoderosa. Que se supone que me va a ayudar, creo. Y que ahora mismo se dirige a los niños, y… -¿Estás bien, cariño? Venga, ya es menos. No llores, vamos…

Esto… no formaba parte del guión original, ¿no? Digo lo de hacer de abuelita cariñosa y tal.

-Ehm… Taitsukun… -pero ella me ignora, y se pone a hacerle el _sana sanita_ o como sea que se diga eso al niño de pelo azul. Que, por cierto, está llorando bastante más fuerte, para llamar su atención. Vaya; y eso que parecía tonto.

-Taitsukun… -prueba Hotohori. Y, cosa curiosa, a él sí que le hace caso. Menudos favoritismos que hay sueltos por este mundo, ¿no?- Nosotros…

-Sois las Estrellas de Suzaku, sí. Ya lo sabía –claro, claro, pero bien que se te ha olvidado comentar que también tenemos a los acoplados de turno. Que no se haga la listilla, que la he calado-. Si lo que buscáis es ayuda para encontrar al resto, supongo que puedo daros…

-¡Un espejo! –es que me acabo de acordar, oye- Un espejo mágico que nos diga dónde están, ¿verdad? –ella me mira con cara de pez (lo cual, unido a su atractivo natural, hace que todos retrocedamos un poco bastante) antes de negar con la cabeza.

-En realidad se me han acabado los espejos. Además, están pasados de moda; pero no te preocupes, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –me dice, y se rebusca entre la ropa. Tendrá algún bolsillo mágico por ahí, digo yo-, no voy a dejarte sin nada. Aquí tienes –y saca algo, un objeto pequeño envuelto en un trapito. Me apresuro a cogerlo, porque, oye, es un regalo, y los regalos se agradecen-. Te será muy útil.

-Gracias –contesto, muy educada yo, y lo abro. Y entonces me arrepiento de haber dado las gracias a esa vieja bruja- ¿Qué… qué es esto? –es una pregunta retórica, se entiende. Sé perfectamente qué es: un tenedor. De los de comer.

-Pensé que te vendría bien. Los palillos son más difíciles de usar –explica-. Bueno, ahora ya podéis ir a buscar al resto. Pero antes, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, creo que deberías curar a tus Estrellas. Sólo por si acaso.

Miro a mi alrededor, desconcertada. A excepción de las pequeñas raspaduras de Kei y Tasuki, que son culpa de Taitsukun por asustármelos y hacerles caer, mis Estrellas & Cía. están perfectamente. Todo lo perfectamente que se puede estar después de tres días andando sin casi comida y sin cuarto de baño. Es decir, hechos papilla.

-'Tán bien –suelto. Ella vuelve a poner cara rara (más de lo normal), y me señala al niño de pelo azul, Comoquieraquesellame. Y… bueno, digamos que empiezo a tener una sospecha. Una muy grande.

-¿Cómo que estamos bien? –protesta Tasuki. Le ignoro, y sigo elucubrando, antes de dirigirme al niño en cuestión.

-Ehem… ¿te llamabas? –inquiero. El muchachito, que parece tener unos ocho o nueve años (creo que ya lo he dicho, pero es que no deja de sorprenderme el que casi nos dejemos vencer por esos dos micos) no se lo piensa mucho antes de contestar.

-Yakumo –y se limpia la carita con la mano que puede mover. Pero qué mono que es; voy a quedármelo de mascota. O mejor no, que ensucia.

-Ya… eso no me soluciona nada –comento. Mis Estrellas y Jun me miran como si esperasen algún milagro o algo así. Kei se centra en el vacío, poniendo cara de estar en Babia.

-¿Qué tenía que solucionar, exactamente? –pregunta inteligente, de verdad, Nuriko, pero… ¿cómo te respondo sin traumatizarte?

-Creo que el niño es una Estrella de Suzaku –suelto. Me temo que los demás acaban de entrar en un shock profundo. Pero oye, tiene sentido, ¿no? Las Estrellas de Suzaku también tienen derecho a una infancia… o a algo parecido.

-¡Ah! ¿Preguntabas eso? –me interroga el sujeto de mis sospechas, con cara inocente. Jo, y pensar que le hemos confundido con un bandido...

-Pues… sí. ¿Sois Estrellas de Suzaku, alguno? –e incluyo al otro niño, que es moreno y tiene una mirada bastante agresiva, en todo esto. Por si acaso.

-No lo sé, ¿sí? –me está poniendo nerviosa, esa forma de hablar. Es… cuando habla así, es como más adulto. Y me da yuyu- Pero supongo, ¿sí?

-No tenemos por qué ser Estrellas de Suzaku, Kumo –interviene Kazumi, en un tono tan serio que casi parece que la idea de ser Estrella le dé asco-. Hay otras posibilidades.

-¿De qué hablas? –pregunto. Oye, es que soy curiosa por naturaleza.

-La gente decía que éramos… demonios, ¿sí? –vale, me da a que estoy por coincidir con la gente esa. Unos demonios muy monos, sí, pero… es que dan mal rollo.

-En fin, yo me voy, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –interviene Taitsukun. Estoy a punto de contestarla, pero el _Pufff_ de su desaparición me hace desistir. Pues vaya; menuda ayuda, la verdad. Ahora me quedaré con la duda de si el niño de pelo azul…

Pelo azul…

Pelo azul…

Ups. Se me rayó el disco. Pero la cosa es que creo que he encontrado la solución. Porque, a ver, ¿cuántos tipos con pelo azul hay por ahí sueltos? No digo que les vayan a encerrar; sólo que no hay muchos. Y, entre las Estrellas de Sukazu…

-¿Chirichi? -me da a que ese no es el nombre. No sé por qué. Demasiado normal.

-¿De qué hablas, Rei? –pregunta Nuriko.

-¿Cómo se llamaban las Estrellas de Suzaku? Rápido, dímelo…

-Nuriko, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Hotohori, Tamahome, Tasuki y Chichiri, ¿sí? –se adelanta el niño. Vale, entonces ya lo tengo.

-Bueno… Este… ¿Kamu?

-Yakumo, ¿sí?

-Eso. Entonces, tú eres Chichiri, ¿no? –veeeeeeeeenga, dime que sí. Por una vez, aunque sea, no me hagas quedar mal.

-No lo sé, ¿sí? Pero es posible –me suelta alegremente. Después, se vuelve hacia el otro niño-. ¿Tú qué crees, Kazumi?

Y el otro niño murmura algo por lo bajo, algo que suena a un _no _rotundo. Pero no levanta la mirada.

-Tú… lo sabes, ¿verdad? –pero qué perceptivo se me ha vuelto Tasuki de repente. Bueno, también ayuda el hecho de que el niño este miente como un bellaco.

-No.

-Vamos, dínoslo. Tampoco pasa nada… -interviene Nuriko. Yo sonrío un poco, así como para animarle, aunque, en realidad, lo que quiero es cargármelo. Y rápido. Es que me pone de los nervios.

-No. No quiero que… que os lo llevéis –dice, con los ojos llorosos-. Kumo, si te digo… si eres uno de ellos, ¿me dejarás solo? –huy, qué niño más mono. Me recuerda al hermano de Hotohori. Razón de más para querer matarle.

-Pues… Pues claro que no, ¿sí? Lo prometí –asegura el otro. Todavía se me hace raro pensar en él como… el monje raro que describía la tía Miaka. Porque era un monje, ¿verdad?-. Tú vendrás con nosotros.

-Pero yo no soy una Estrella de Suzaku, Kumo… -ah, ¿no? ¿Y cómo tienes poderes, entonces?

-No importa, ¿sí? -¡ey, que eso no funciona si no lo digo yo! ¿Por qué la gente se acopla sin consultarme?

-¡Sí que importa! -¿veis?, un niño inteligente. Importa, y mucho. Por lo menos, hasta que yo diga lo contrario- ¡Vosotros…! Ellos son… eran… mis enemigos –esto último lo dice en un susurro. ¿Sus enemigos? ¿Quién narices era? Porque, teniendo en cuenta que tenemos aquí al malo malísimo, reconvertido en tía buena rubia que le tira los tejos a Hotohori, no creo que pueda ser peor, ¿no?

-¿Tomo? –esto… ¿Por qué Jun se tiene que dar cuenta de las cosas antes que yo?

* * *

**Síp, se me acabó la inspiración para los títulos que empiezan por el, la, los o las. Así que habrá que buscar otros. **

**En fin, ¿os ha gustado? ¿Os lo esperabais? Espero que no haya sido muy previsible (sé que lo de Chichiri se lo había imaginado más de una, ¿eh, Rikuchan?), y que os haya gustado. Ahora sólo me quedan... ¡Jo, es que todavía me quedan tres Estrellas! Pero bueno, el proceso puede acelerarse un poco, para que empiece lo interesante, que es salvar el mundo, ¿no? Ya veré. De momento, ¡hasta otra!**

**Danny**


	11. Capítulo 10 Más Estrellas estrelladas

**Disclaimer: nada de esto es mío. Salvo el ordenador, claro. La locura no, esa se la debo a otros...**

**Notas: capítulo corto, raro raro. Ya he avisado. Dedicado a mi Aniela de mis amores, aunque no se decida a existir, y a Rikuchan, que me sigue escribiendo. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**

* * *

**

**CAPÍTULO X: Más Estrellas estrelladas...**

-¿Quién narices es Tomo? –pregunta Tasuki, todo educación. Yo siento, de pronto, la tentación de intervenir, pero me callo, supongo que por el bien común. No creo que les siente muy bien saber que el niño este _casi _les mató en otra vida, haciéndoles tragar arena como unos descosidos.

-¿Na… Nakago? –ooooooooh, qué bonito. Sólo nos falta un corazón alrededor, y ya tenemos… algo raro. Porque está claro que, por muy evidente que sea la adoración en la voz del pequeñín, a mi amiga Jun le resbala. Es más; incluso se digna a contestar a Tasuko, la muchacha.

-Creo… creo que era otra Estrella de Seiryuu, pero no estoy segura –claro, ahora, como vas a tener que adoptar al niño, ya no estás segura, ¿no? ¿Y si yo decido no estar segura de que Taseku es de los míos, y le abandono aquí mismo? ¿Eh?

Bueno, tampoco sería una gran pérdida…

-¿Tú sabes algo, Rei? –inquiere Nuriko, tranquilamente. Chichiri, o séase, el niño chiquitajo y malnutrido que, se supone, debería ser mi mejor guerrero (qué triste, ¿no?) me mira con interés.

-Pues… algo, algo, sí que sé –suelto-. Pero no quiero que le odiéis.

-¿O… odiarme? -¿este niño es tonto o qué?

-¿Por qué íbamos a odiarle, sí?

-Por favor… -suplico- Por favor, deja de hablar así, ¿quieres? –es que no lo soporto. Me pone de los nervios.

-¿Así cómo, sí?

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHH! –me tapo los oídos con las manos, y me tiro al suelo. Vale, puede que esté exagerando un poco, pero estoy falta de comida, rodeada de sordos, en mitad de una montaña y con un niño que tiene un brazo roto y que habla… raro.

-Esto… ¿Le pasa a menudo, sí? –cállate cállate cállate. Cállate, niño.

-Deberías descansar, Rei… -sugiere mi siempre amigable Kei. Le lanzo una mirada furiosa.

-Sí. Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano –ya, ¿cuándo no lo has estado? Traidor, amotinado…

-Todos deberíamos descansar –decide Hotohori. Desde luego, sí que se le ha subido a la cabeza lo de ser Emperador. Y eso que ni siquiera lo sabe-. ¿Tenéis algún refugio?

Chichiri asiente, aunque Tomo no parece muy contento con el hecho de que nos acoplemos a su casa. Claro, y después pretenderá que nos lo llevemos con nosotros, ¿no?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, refugio, lo que se dice refugio, es. Pero es más bien un pelín desastre. Por no decir mucho. Pero en fin, ¿qué podíamos esperar de dos niños tan chiquitines y tan irritantes? ¿Eh?

La cuestión es que, una vez refugiados, mis Estrellas parecen revivir. Jo, si hasta están más contentos y todo. Y la verdad, no sé por qué, con lo entretenido que es vagar por las montañas sin comida ni agua.

-Me sigue doliendo el brazo –se queja Kumo, o Kimi, o como sea. Qué niño más pesado; ni que lo tuviera roto…

Bueno, vale, sí que lo tiene roto. Pero él se lo ha buscado.

-Tranquilo, Kumo, iré a la aldea –se ofrece el otro niño, Tomo-. ¿Estarás bien tú solo?

Oye, oye, ¿cómo que solo? Que estamos aquí todos los demás, ¿eh?

-Voy contigo –informa Jun enseguida, y a mí empieza a darme mal rollo, porque lo mismo está planeando cómo liquidarnos a todos, ya que son Estrellas de Seiryuu y, por tanto, los malos de la peli. Hmm, será mejor que no les quite un ojo de encima.

-Yo también –me acoplo. Jun se encoge de hombros, y Kazumi se limita a mirarme con cara de mala idea. Aunque acepta.

-Mejor eso a que te quedes con Kumo –me dice. Será… La próxima vez va a hacer de Sacerdotisa quien yo diga.

Aunque lo mismo esa no es una amenaza muy efectiva, ¿no?

-Está bien. Vámonos, entonces –ah, ah, espera un segundo, ¿por qué tiene que ser Kenji el que lo diga? Se supone que él no se ha acoplado…-. Tengo que protegerte, Sacerdotisa –me dice, antes de cogerme y echarme sobre su hombro, como un saco de patatas.

-¡SUELTA! ¡SUELTA! ¡QUE ME SUELTES! –pero, claro, se ve que no entiende muy bien mi idioma, porque me ignora. Un poco. Y eso que le voy dando patadas por todo el camino.

-Si me das un poco más abajo, Rei, nunca seré padre –me advierte. Obviamente, yo intento golpear más abajo. De todas formas, tampoco es una gran pérdida, ¿no? ¿Quién quiere a tropecientos niños mafiosos sueltos por su casa? ¿Eh? Sobre todo si salen como Chichiri y Tomo.

En fin; tras dos largas horas de baches (viajar de esta forma no es tan cómodo como parece), me parece que ya nos estamos acercando a la dichosa aldea. Claro, que no puedo decirlo, porque mi campo de visión está limitado a la espalda y el culo de Nuriko… que no es que me queje, claro, pero…

-¿Esta es la aldea? –inquiere mi nuevo vehículo último modelo, es decir, Kenji. Supongo que habla con Tomo, pero no estoy segura. La verdad, me pregunto si le hablaría igual si se enterara de que el niñito era un tipo pintarrajeado y con pintas raras en su otra vida, y que intentó matarle… ¡Ah, no, que Nuriko no estaba…!

-Eso parece –vale, pues resulta que la que responde es Jun. ¿No se supone que es el niñito el que tendría que…?-. Iré a preguntar.

-Muy bien, Rei, aquí se acaba el viaje –murmura Nuriko, y me deja caer. En su favor hay que decir que sólo ha hecho que me golpee el culo, no la cabeza; eso es actitud de Estrella, siempre protegiendo a su Sacerdotisa. Y nótese el tono irónico…

Cuando me doy la vuelta, me encuentro con que sí, esta es la supuesta aldea, aunque más bien parece un camping de playa en pleno invierno. Hay exactamente tres casas y media, y dos cosas que parecen tiendas de campaña. ¿Y aquí vamos a encontrar a un médico?

-No debe de ser difícil localizar al médico, ¿no? –comenta Nakago, y da un par de pasos. Vale, ya sé por qué el niño no ha hablado; se ha quedado dormido, y Jun lo ha cogido en brazos. Qué monos. Por qué no se irán de mi vida.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Muy bien. Llevamos media hora llamando a puertas. Lo de la insignificante dificultad a la hora de encontrar al médico era mentira. Totalmente. Y no sólo eso, sino que, además, ahora hace frío.

-¿Y si no hay médico? –pregunto, por preguntar. Lo mismo hasta tengo razón, visto lo visto.

-Tendremos que fastidiarnos, pero no me hace ninguna gracia cargar con un niño con el brazo roto –afirma Nuriko. No sé por qué, pero le entiendo.

-Dejadme llamar a esta casa, por lo menos –nos pide Jun, y claro, como somos tan buenas personas, pues la dejamos. En realidad, debería estar ella más harta que nosotros, que al fin y al cabo es la mala y está cargando con un niño chico. Pero en Konan al parecer la lógica no funciona.

Para nuestra sorpresa, esta última casa sí que la abren. En concreto, la abre una niña pequeñita, monísima, peinada con dos coletitas y con cara de sueño. ¿He comentado que estoy hasta las narices de niños?

-Hola, guapa, ¿tu padre es médico? –pregunta Nuriko. La chiquitina, que al parecer es la primera vez que ve a un capo de la mafia tan guapo y tan simpático, se le queda mirando. Vale, puede que no esté mirándolo porque sea capo de la mafia, sino porque es _guapo_, simplemente. Y la niña no es tan niña; aparenta por lo menos catorce. ¡Pero sigue siendo más pequeña que yo!

-No –nos dice, y nuestras esperanzas se van a tomar viento-, pero mi madre sí.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno, está bien esto de que la médica de la aldea sea una señora madurita, morena y muy simpática, que no habla casi que nada (unas doscientas palabras por minuto, que suelta, la bicha) y que prepara un chocolate digno de la tía abuela Miaka. Pero bueno, por lo menos es médica, que ya es algo…

De todas formas, yo prefiero los médicos de mi mundo, que tienen una pinta más fiable. Sobre todo el mío, el doctor Smithson, que parece que tiene doscientos mil años y medio y que sólo dice palabras como _traumatismo craneoencefálico _o _encefalopatía grave._ Vamos, una alegría de hombre.

En fin, la cuestión es que la susodicha médica acaba de decidir que sí, que nos ayuda. Hay que admitir que, de no ser por Tomo, no la habríamos convencido; pero es que ha puesto una cara de penita, el pobre, que es que tenía que ceder. Bueno, eso y que le ha prometido no se qué. La cosa es que ahora ella nos mira con curiosidad.

-No parece que seáis nobles –comenta, y luego, como ya es habitual (y eso que sólo la conozco desde hace una hora y media), sigue hablando sola-. Aunque claro, tampoco es como si yo supiera qué aspecto tienen los nobles; hija, es que con estas modas raras que hay ahora, cada uno se viste como quiere, y…

En fin. Os imagináis el resto, ¿no?

Y, a todo esto, ¿de dónde habrá sacado lo de que somos nobles?

-… y tampoco es que me importe, ¿sabes?, yo atiendo a todo el mundo, pero con el dinero que me vais a dar…

Espera, espera. ¿Ha dicho _dinero_?

-Perdona –interrumpo. Supongo que es lo más sano, dadas las circunstancias-, pero nosotros no tenemos din… -un pie golpea mi espinilla, y acabo chillando. Maldito crío.

-Señora –pregunta después, todo educadito-, ¿puedo tomar más pastas?

Y así se acaba el tema, aunque Jun ha puesto la misma cara que yo. Sólo que en mala, claro.

La señora en cuestión (creo que se llama Kana, o algo parecido) sigue con su monólogo, claro, mientras le acerca pastas al niñato… digoo, al niñito encantador que nos acompaña y al que quiero matar con mis propias manos. Si no fuera por Nuriko, que me está sujetando, sería mucho más fácil, claro.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

El camino de vuelta se hace aún más largo y pesado que el de ida. Supongo que gran parte de la culpa es de Kana, que está amenizándonos la velada; pero claro, como es médica, pues nadie se atreve a decirle que se calle. A ver si nos va a dejar tirados, o va a cobrarnos una tarifa más alta. Pero, como todo, el viaje se acaba. Por suerte; he vuelto a tener hambre.

-En fin, por lo que me ha dicho Kazumi, el niño está bastante mal, ¿no? –esto… ¿Es que ese niñito no sabe decir algo medianamente sincero?

-En realidad –interviene Jun, y, por una vez, me alegro de que haya venido. Tomo la adora de tal forma que es incapaz de interrumpirla. O a lo mejor sólo es porque le lleva en brazos, y no quiere andar-, sólo tiene un brazo roto. Pero es muy pequeño, así que necesitábamos que le echara un vistazo –jo, qué bien habla. Normal que llegara a malo malísimo en su otra vida, aunque no tuviera pechos, entonces.

-Bueno, está bien. Si es poco significa que habrá menos trabajo –nos dice nuestra doctora, y sigue andando tan feliz, hasta que casi choca de frente con el refugio.

-Es aquí –indica Nuriko, y todos (todas, si tenemos en cuenta que Tomo no está andando) le seguimos adentro.

Obviamente, los de allí se lo están pasando mejor que nosotros. O eso parece; al menos, Tasuko tiene cara de felicidad. Probablemente es porque ha ganado la partida de lo que quiera que sea a lo que están jugando. Y para mí que apostaban dinero.

-Hola, chicos –saludo, y la cara de felicidad de mi guerrero se desvanece. Sé que en el fondo se alegra de verme, claro, pero aún así no me sienta muy bien. Así que decido que no voy a hablarle en todo el día.

-Hola–por suerte, Hotohori sí que es simpático- Jun –mierda. Teoría a tomar por saco. ¿Por qué mis Estrellas son así de malas personas?

-Hola, Rei, ¿sí? –vale, casi prefería que el niño no me hubiera saludado. Esa forma de hablar…

-¡KUMO! –y, hablando de niños, Kazumi/Tomo se lanza en los brazos de mi guerrero de pelo azul enseguida, y ambos se abrazan como si hiciera siglos que no se ven. A mí me parece algo preocupante, pero a los ojos de los demás, por lo visto, es una escena monísima.

-¡Oh! ¿Son hermanos? –pregunta Kana. Obviamente, los que hemos estado en su casa no abrimos la boca, pero Kai no conoce esa regla no escrita, y contesta con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-O eso creo –añade. Y ya está: Kana se pone a hablar y a hablar y a hablar, y sigue hablando cuando no hay nadie que la escuche. Nos está dando dolor de cabeza, la verdad, y no sé si hemos hecho bien del todo; creo que era más práctico tener a un guerrero con el brazo roto.

-Esto… -empieza Tasuko, pero nada. ¿Y qué querías, hijo? Si Nuriko, que es un capo de la mafia, no ha conseguido que la señora se calle, ¿por qué iba a ser diferente contigo?

-Perdone, ¿podría atender ya al niño? –pregunta Hotohori, y, ante el asombro de todos (incluido él mismo), Kana se calla, y obedece. No sin mirarle de forma extraña, claro.

La verdad, creo que los médicos de mi mundo prestan más atención a lo que hacen. Lo mismo aquí no es necesario saber qué narices le pasa al paciente para arreglarlo, pero sigue poniéndome nerviosa. Lo mismo esta mujer, que parece más ocupada mirando a Hotohori que comprobando cómo anda el brazo de Chichiri, es una médica estupenda y eso, pero no lo parece.

-¿Qué ocurre? –pregunta él, tras un rato de horrible silencio. ¿Por qué no se callará? ¿No ve que, por una vez, Kana es capaz de NO hablar?

-Te conozco de algo… -murmura ella. Jo, qué bien. Lo mismo nos hace descuento.

-No lo creo –pero no se lo digas, so tonto. Si es que son de poco espabilados, mis Estrellas…

-Sí –por lo visto, no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación. Después de este larguíiisimo parlamento, Kana se queda callada otra vez como unos veinte segundos, casi como si estuviera pensando. O recordando. Yo qué sé. Después, se levanta, y se acerca a Hotohori. Obviamente, Jun se prepara para sacar las uñas, aunque no me imagino al chaval rindiéndose a los encantos de esta señora-. ¿Por un casual…? –empieza, pero se para- No, no puede ser. Es…

-¿Qué no puede ser? –pregunto, pero la mujer sigue mirando a Hotohori. Chichiri se ha puesto a mirarla a ella, ahora, muy blanco, aunque no es de extrañar. ¿Cuánto va a tardar en curarle el brazo al niño, leches?

-¿Hotohori-sama? –dice, de pronto, Kana, y creo que aquí está pasando algo muy raro.

-¿Quién eres? –pregunta él, de pronto, y yo estoy pensando en lo mismo. ¿Quién narices puede ser? Porque no creo que Hotohori lleve escrito su nombre en la frente (en realidad, lo lleva en el cuello, pero sólo cuando quiere), así que no puede saberlo, a menos que…

-¿Eres una Estrella? –me gustaría decir que esa he sido yo, pero mi pregunta era más bien algo como: ¿Eres adivina? ¿Podrías decirme mi horóscopo? Así que le ha tocado a Nuriko ser el inteligente.

La señora Kana asiente, y yo me paro a reflexionar un momentín. ¿No eran machos todas mis Estrellas? Pero claro, Nakago ha nacido mujer, y eso deja muchas posibilidades, ¿no?

-Ajá. Soy… -empieza, pero es Chichiri quien termina por ella.

-Mitsukake –chilla, y se le lanza en brazos. Qué monada de niño, de verdad.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿quién se lo esperaba? (¡Yoooo!) Vale, como yo no cuento, porque más o menos sé de qué va la historia (aunque a veces me sorprenda), pues nada. ¡Ey!, ¿os habéis fijado? ¡Mitsukake HABLA! Y yo que pensé que era mudo... Muda, en este caso, claro. Bueno, igualmente, espero que hayáis disfrutado, blablá blablá. Ahora, la parte importante: REVIEWS!! **

**Y es una indirecta...**

**Danny**


	12. Capítulo 11 El secuestro

**Disclaimer: **

**Notas: esto… Una chica muy lista me dijo el otro día que Kazumi (¿era ese?) era nombre de chica. Sorry about that; me parece que es un poco tarde para cambiarlo, así que lo obviaremos, ¿de acuerdo?**

**Notas2: siento el retraso; mucho estrés. De cualquier forma, aquí está el capítulo XI; cortito y un pelín soso, pero algo es algo, ¿no? Dedicado a Yuugata Yume y a Rikuchan22, por su paciencia y rr. **

**Capítulo XI. El secuestro**

Bueno, vale, recuento: tengo cuatro Estrellas propias, dos ajenas, y un acoplado pelirrojo que me sigue a todos lados. ¡Ah!, y un gato.

La verdad, no tengo ni idea de qué pinta el gato por aquí, pero supongo que, como estoy dentro de un libro y soy una Sacerdotisa y tengo unos guerreros ineptos que me protegen, pues una mascota no está de más.

Aunque ya tenía a Kai. Vale, puede que no sea una mascota del todo legal, pero me hacía el apaño, ¿no?

En cualquier caso, ahora mismo eso es lo de menos. Lo de más es que estoy de camino a la capital de Konan, Comosellame, y mis Estrellas son muy crueles y despiadadas y me hacen andar y andar y andar. Y, encima, el maldito niño ese del pelo azul parece contento, y silba y todo. No, si es que el pajarraco ese me odiaba…

-Rei, ¿estás bien? –menos mal que tengo a Jun, useasé, Nakago, que ha cogido el papel de chica buena y no hace nada más que restregarme por la cara su perfección- Estás un poco roja…

-Ya, claro, tú también estarías roja si no fuera porque ellos –y ahí señalo a todos los machos que nos acompañan, a excepción de Chichiri (y del gato)- se han empeñado en ayudarte en todo momento y situación…

-Rei, ¿sí? –y ya empezamos-, no es bueno que estés celosa, ¿sí? Nosotros somos tus Estrellas, ¿sí?, y te protegeremos igual, ¿sí?

En serio, ¿podría alguien explicarme por qué un niño de siete años con el brazo roto es más maduro que todo el resto de mi séquito? ¿Eh? Es muy deprimente; sobre todo porque, además, es el único que me hace caso. Bueno, él, y Kana.

-Chichiri tiene razón, Rei, cariño –me dice la buena mujer, acariciando al gatito. Me resisto a llamarla Mitsukake, sinceramente-; los chicos sólo se preocupan por Jun porque confían en ti, y, aunque no fuera así, no te preocupes; en la capital hay muchos buenos mozos. Es más, ahora que me acuerdo, resulta que tengo un sobrino allí que está casado con una de las chicas que dirigen el local más de moda del barrio del centro, ¿sabes?, porque resulta que el otro local lo cerraron; demasiado ruido, decían los vecinos, y vendían sustancias no del todo legales, así que… Que, por otra parte, en el resto de locales hacen lo mismo, ¿no? Es que hoy en día los jóvenes tomáis cualquier cosa, pensando que no pasa nada, y sí que pasa, Rei, así que… -y sigue y sigue y sigue. Esta es la razón principal por la que no soporto hablar con ella. Bueno, esa, y que me da mal rollo. Se parece _demasiado_ a la tía abuela Miaka…

-¡Mira, Rei! –señala Chichiri. Si tengo que ser sincera, está muchísimo más mono cuando no suena como un tipo de treinta años- ¡Estamos llegando a una aldea!

¡Bien! Por fin; ya empezaba a pegárseme algo de los descerebrados estos… digoo, de mis Estrellas y acoplados. Por lo menos, en una aldea tendré sitio para perderme. Un poco. A menos que sea como la aldea de Mitsukake.

&&&&&&&&&

Vale, pues resulta que no es como la aldea de Mitsukake. Es más bien una aldea a lo bestia, casi tan grande como mi pueblo, allí, en EEUU. Jo, cómo lo echo de menos. Y cómo echo de menos los coches.

Obviamente, y como somos muchos y muy gafes, pues resulta que, al llegar a una posada, está llena. Con lo cual me entra un cabreo enorme, acabo peleándome con el posadero (o lo habría hecho, de no ser porque Nuriko se dio cuenta a tiempo), y nos toca buscarnos la vida por toda la "aldea". Que, como ya he resaltado, es bastante grande.

Después de que nos echen de cuatro posadas más (a todos menos a Jun, ¡qué casualidad!) pues me temo que lo tenemos un poco crudo. Crudo no; lo siguiente.

-¿Qué hacemos? –pregunto, a nadie en particular. Lo malo de hacerle preguntas al aire, en este grupito nuestro, es que, efectivamente, es el aire el que responde. A menos que seas Nakago o Chichiri, en cuyo caso te responderán: a) Tomo, b) Tasuki o c) Yo. Una Yo cabreada. En el caso de Chichiri, además, Mitsukake también habla, pero como nadie se entera de su respuesta real, pues no cuenta.

-Tenemos que buscar refugio antes de que anochezca –ya, Kai, ¿te has dado cuenta tú solito?-; estas calles son muy peligrosas de noche.

-Lo sé –dice Nuriko-. Viví aquí un par de años.

Vale, eso le da una consistencia más real a la declaración de Kai. Jo, es que Nuriko da miedo.

-¿Conoces algún sitio donde podamos quedarnos? –inquiere Hotohori, imponiendo su autoridad imperial, que ya ni es imperial ni nada, pero que sigue funcionando. Mi guerrero de pelo violeta se lo piensa un poco (un mucho, en realidad), antes de contestar:

-Hay una casa… Pero no creo que os guste.

&&&&&&

Acabo de descubrir una de las normas básicas de este Universo: Nuriko _siempre_ tiene razón.

Efectivamente, la casa no nos gusta. Ni a nosotros, ni a las ratas; supongo que el exceso de cucarachas les resulta molesto, y por eso se remueven tanto. Aunque, por extraño que parezca, Jun es la única que parece más o menos cómoda. No; si ya sabía yo que entre bichejos…

De todas formas, da igual. Da exactamente igual, porque fuera se ha puesto a llover, así que no es plan de salirnos de nuestro refugio (in)cómodo y fresquito para mojarnos, ¿no? Pues eso. Mejor instalarnos como buenamente podamos.

Acabo, no sé muy bien cómo, extendiendo mi mantita entre las de Nuriko y Kai. Hasta ahí, todo más o menos bien; a pesar de que Kai me puede pegar mogollón de enfermedades, creo que podré sobrevivir.

Lo malo es cuando se me acopla el niño. Y el gato.

A ver, entendámonos, no tengo nada en su contra. No es que me caigan mal, no, aunque Chichiri me ponga de los nervios, a veces. Es más bien que, no sé, me gusta la intimidad. La poca que se puede conseguir con tantísima gente y tantísimas ratas durmiendo en la misma habitación, claro. Que es poca, pero ya es algo.

De todas formas, ni siquiera yo soy tan mala persona. Así que dejo que Chichiri se me abrace, más que nada porque está calentito, y sí, yo también paso frío por las noches. En cuanto al gato, cuando intento echarle me saca las uñas, así que mejor no toquetearlo mucho…

-Rei… -me llega la voz de mi nuevo compañero de cama (qué mal que suena eso, y qué triste). Sin abrir los ojos, murmuro algo así como _Testiescuchando_, que, me temo, queda un poco ahogado por los ronquidos del resto. Especialmente los del gato- Rei, creo que hay una Estrella por aquí, ¿sí?

Y claro, esa frase es automática. Quiero decir, que hace que me duerma automáticamente. Algo que, supongo, no debería haber hecho; pero tengamos en cuenta que soy una Sacerdotisa, y que soy guay, y que estoy muy muy cansada. Así que nada de broncas, gracias.

&&&&&

Nada más despertar, me doy cuenta de que hay algo raro, en todo esto. Algo muy raro, y bastante molesto, me atrevería a decir, porque colgar cabeza abajo y estar atada de pies y manos no es lo más cómodo del mundo. No señor.

Intento hablar, también, a ver si alguno de mis compañeros de viaje sabe, por casualidad, por qué estoy colgada del techo. Pero resulta que: a) me encuentro con que emitir sonidos inteligibles con una mordaza es más bien complicado, y b) mis compañeros/Estrellas/acoplados NO están aquí. Qué casualidad, oye.

Así que me temo que tendré que enfrentarme yo solita a quien quiera que me haya secuestrado. Sólo espero que no sea la mafia otra vez; si lo es, tendré unas palabritas con Nuriko, a ver qué es esto de dejar que los subordinados rapten a la Sacerdotisa.

-Vaya –dice una voz, a mis espaldas-, parece que te has despertado, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku…

Si no tuviera la mordaza, claro, le respondería algo. Como que es Sukaku, no Suzaku, creo, o que es de muy mala educación dejar a los prisioneros boca abajo, que se me sube la sangre a la cabeza. Pero no puedo, porque (creo que ya lo he comentado) mi secuestrador es muy simpático y amable, y ha decidido que el mejor plan es dejarme calladita.

-Supongo que querrás saber quién soy –pues supones mal, hijo-, ¿no? –se coloca delante de mí, de forma que, ahora sí, puedo verlo; es un tipo bajito y regordete, calvo; tiene cara de mala idea, y a mí, no sé por qué, me recuerda a mi profesor de historia. Lo mismo me suspende.

-Pues verás; en estas tierras me llaman Akito –sigue. Hala, él a lo suyo, a alimentarse el ego pensando que estoy escuchándole-, pero en realidad soy como tú –confiesa. ¿Es mujer, entonces?-. Yo también vengo de otro mundo, Sacerdotisa, un mundo donde las máquinas y la tecnología son…

Toso. Toso y le interrumpo, de paso. Tosería más y mejor, pero estoy amordazada.

-Hum –murmura, desaprobador-. Como iba diciendo, vengo del mismo mundo que tú, Sacerdotisa. Y vengo con una misión –ya, ya; seguro que tu misión no incluye ducharte, ¿no?, porque, hijo, es que hueles…-: mi señor me ha prometido llenarme de riquezas y poder, en cuanto libre a este universo de gente como tú y los tuyos –no, si este tipo es raro de narices; encajaría bien en nuestro grupo-. ¡Los Cuatro Dioses serán derrocados, y sólo mi amo gobernará el mundo!

Vale, insertemos aquí risa maníaca y descontrolada. Jo, con lo chiquitín que es, y qué de ruido hace. Además, estoy empezando a marearme. Mucho. Supongo que es por culpa de estar bocabajo tanto tiempo; sea como sea, esto no me gusta nada. Nada de nada.

Y las inútiles de mis Estrellas, sin venir.

**Danny**


	13. Capítulo 12 El tío abuelo Taka

**Disclaimer: mío es sólo el ordenador. De momento.**

**Notas**: perdón, perdón, perdón por el retraso. Capítulo dedicado a Yuugata Yume y a Rikuchan22, obviamente; gracias por la paciencia y esas cosas llamadas reviews que los demás no parecen conocer.

* * *

**Capítulo XII. El tío abuelo Taka**

Digamos que, en plan de secuestros, esto es casi que más cutre que lo de Nuriko. Y ya es triste, ya.

Mi secuestrador (alias el tipo bajito, feo y medio loco que, además, huele mal) se ha quedado dormido. Así, sin más, delante de mí y sin cortarse un pelo. Y si ya era molesto despierto, no te cuento yo dormido; ronca que es un gusto, el chaval. Más que la tía abuela Miaka; estoy empezando a pensar que lo hace queriendo, y todo, para desmoralizarme y que busque el suicidio.

Lo está consiguiendo.

En fin, a lo que íbamos: ahora es cuando, ya que estamos en un libro, vienen los caballeros andantes (renqueantes, en mi caso) y rescatan a la dulce y encantadora princesa, ¿no?

Jo, pues sí que son tiquismiquis aquí con eso de la sangre real. ¿No podían rescatarme de todas formas?

-¡Tatá tatá tarararararararatá! -¿qué? Es que yo, cuando me aburro, canto. Y, como amordazada no se puede cantar, pues tarareo.

-¡Cállate! –chilla, de pronto, mi secuestrador. ¿Pues no estabas dormido, hijo? A ver si nos aclaramos…

Por supuesto, yo, como niña obediente que soy, sigo tarareando. Cada vez más alto; ahora parezco un enjambre de abejas furiosas, claro, pero es lo que tiene. Si me dejase sin mordaza podría darle un concierto.

-¡Calla, niña! ¡Basta ya! –jo, qué poco valoran mi arte. Y la cosa es que es entretenido, esto de verle chillar y chillar, y ponerse rojo. Parece un sapito, ahí dando saltos. Me recuerda… Cada vez me recuerda más a mi profesor de Historia, en efecto.

Qué mal rollo.

-Basta, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –me dice, ya más tranquilo. Qué le habrá hecho calmarse, ni idea. O, ahora que lo pienso, a lo mejor tiene algo que ver el cuchillo que lleva en la mano…-. Cállate y sé buenecita, o te juro que…

¡No! No acerques el cuchiiiillo, que vas a cortar a alguien, hijo. Cuidado. ¡Cuidado!

-¿Ves esto? –como para no verlo, si es casi una espada, de grande. De todas formas, y como no estoy segura de que pueda leerme los pensamientos (mi profe de Historia puede, estoy segura; si no, ya me contarás cómo me pilla cuando no atiendo. Y no, no tiene nada que ver que no atienda nunca), afirmo con la cabeza. Cosa que, teniendo en cuenta que estoy colgada por los pies de una cuerdecita, resulta en todo mi yo oscilando como un péndulo. Es como estar en un columpio, pero del revés- Si no te estás calladita, niña, te juro que te ensartaré y te…

-¡Miau!

Ehm… Vaya. La verdad, no me esperaba al gato, de entre toda la gente. Aunque claro, si el gatito está aquí, eso sólo puede significar que…

-¡Atchís! –le respondería con un _¡salud!_, pero estoy amordazada. Además, no me cae bien, más que nada porque ha intentado matarme y eso. Y porque se parece al de Historia-¡Maldito gato!

Y ahí va mi secuestrador, persiguiendo a un minino minúsculo y mini-algo más, corriendo por la guarida esta con un cuchillo que es casi que más grande que él, y olvidándose de mí. Que no es que quiera sus atenciones –me gustan más las de mis chicos-Estrella, que son más guapos-, pero es que esto no es serio. ¡Oyeee! ¡Que la secuestrada aquí soy yo!

Súbitamente –o no tan súbitamente, porque llevo aquí esperando media hora-, se hace la luz. Supongo que alguien ha debido de abrir un poco más la puerta, claro, porque, si no, no se explica. Pero la cosa es que ahora se ve mejor, y que también –y no me preguntéis qué relación tiene una cosa con la otra- soy capaz de escuchar cosas que antes no había escuchado. Como unos pasos.

Vale, puede que, quien quiera que sea, acabe de llegar. Es una opción, sí. Pero la cosa es que lo escucho.

Es un paso cansado, como de viejo. Como del ancianito ese que se acerca renqueando, de ojos azules y una barbita descuidada y larga hasta casi los pies. Que llega a mi altura y me desata… los pies.

Me estampo contra el suelo.

-¡Oh! –dice él, como si acabase de darse cuenta- ¿Estás bien? –le dirijo una mirada de puro odio, pero claro, con eso de que estoy dándole la espalda a lo mejor no se ha dado cuenta-. Vamos, levanta. Hay que irse de aquí, ¡rápido!

Y, por lo visto, ese _rápido _ era más bien un _lento_, porque se pone a andar arrastrando los pies, como si no pudiera con su alma. Que, pensándolo bien, lo mismo es lo que le pasa.

-Mmmphh –protesto, indicando que, a lo mejor, si me desatara las manos podría hacer todo esto más fácil. Pero, por lo visto, me he topado con un sabio despistado, porque no se da ni la vuelta, el tío. Qué poca vergüenza; no me extraña que nadie quiera ser Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, con esta calidad en los rescates.

Como está claro que aquí me las tengo que apañar yo solita, lo mejor será empezar ahora. A ver… Sí, probablemente si muevo los brazos así y así…

Vale. Mi secuestrador –desaparecido en la actualidad en persecución de un gato- no tiene ni idea de cómo se hacen los nudos. O de que no merece la pena ahorrar gasto en cuerdas, porque cuando están rotas y hechas polvo no sirven de nada; por lo menos, si la prisionera se da cuenta de que, efectivamente, están rotas y hechas polvo, las cuerdas.

En resumidas cuentas: soy libre. ¡Liiiiibre, como el viento que recoooge mi lameento y miii peeeeesaar!, y todo ese rollo. Y, ¡puedo hablar!

-Oye, espera –es lo primero que digo. Frase dedicada, por cierto, a mi rescatador, que, en todo este tiempo, casi ha conseguido alejarse dos metros de mí. Qué logro.

-¿Sí? –ahora que me fijo, este hombre habla así como muy alto. Como si estuviese medio sordo, o sordo entero.

-¿Quién eres? –la falta de respuesta me indica que, efectivamente, tengo razón. Está sordo como una tapia. Se lo repito, esta vez un poco más alto- ¿Quién eres?

-No quiero nada, gracias –me contesta.

Sinceramente, ¿dónde está el sindicato de Sacerdotisas de Suzaku? Me gustaría convocar una huelga: nosotras también tenemos derecho a rescates dignos.

-¡Digo que quién eres! –chillo, con todas mis fuerzas. El viejecito me sonríe, tranquilo, como si le acabase de susurrar algo en el oído.

-Un poco más alto, Sacerdotisa. No te oigo bien –en serio, quiero suicidarme.

-¿Quién es usted? –y, por fin, parece que nos entendemos. O a lo mejor es sólo mi eterno optimismo.

-¡Ah! Me llamo Kisho –dice. Vale. Me ha dejado como antes. ¿De qué me sirve a mí el saber que tiene un nombre raro de narices?

-Ah.

-Y, respecto a quién soy, señora -¡oye! Que no estoy tan vieja-, algunos me llaman Chiriko, Estrella de Suzaku.

Ehm… Shock. De los gordos. De los gordos gordos gordos. Esto es peor que tener una madre charlatana, una rubia despampanante y dos niños pequeñajos de compañeros. Esto es mucho peor.

¿Chiriko no era un niño pequeño?

En serio, esto no funciona. Alguien quiere reírse de mí, me temo. A lo mejor es el pajarraco, que se ve que le arranqué una pluma o algo, porque todo está en mi contra.

-¿Chiriko? –pregunto, con los ojos como platos. El viejecito asiente, no sé si porque me ha oído o porque se ha inventado lo que quiero decirle, y lo encuentra entretenido.

-Muy bien –se oye una voz a mi espalda-, ahora tendré dos por el precio de uno.

Y a mi secuestrador le falta la risa malvada para parecer la madrastra de Blancanieves. Bueno, la risa maléfica y el ser una mujer, claro, pero eso no cuenta. Los cambios de sexo están a la orden del día, por aquí; si no, que se lo pregunten a Nakago.

La cosa es que, justo cuando mi ex secuestrador se lanza a por mí –o a por Chiriko, que a ver por qué tengo que ser siempre yo la dama en apuros-, una centella pasa por mi lado y se le lanza encima; es un cuerpo envuelto en una luz roja, así como importante y todo, y el desconocido y mi ex secuestrador querido caen al suelo en un revoltijo de ropa y luz mágica que no deja ver nada.

Y, oye, esto está mejor. ¡Por fin un guerrero en condiciones! Uno que no babea por Nakago, lloriquea o dice cosas sin sentido. Y que no tiene la barba hasta los suelos y reúma y ciática al mismo tiempo.

Cuando se separan –mi ex secuestrador inconsciente y mi salvador vivo y de pie-, confirmo que, efectivamente, este guerrero no va a babear por Nakago, ni le va a salir barba alguna.

-Buen trabajo, Tamahome –le felicita Chiriko, y la niña de cuatro o cinco años sonríe, desafiante. Es raro. Es muy raro.

Es deprimente.

-¿Es ella? –pregunta, con una vocecita aún más enternecedora que la de Chichiri, y eso es decir mucho. El vejete asiente. ¿Por qué a ella sí le escucha?

-Así es. Tenías razón; tenía que llegar –y yo, que no tengo muy claro a qué viene todo esto, paseo la mirada de uno a la otra y de la otra al uno.

-Te lo dije –y se pone a mirarme. Fijamente. Es monísima, la niña, pelo verdoso y ojazos enormes; no puede tener más de cinco años. Mierda. ¿Cómo pretende el pajarraco que le invoque con una guardería a mi cargo?

-¿Pasa algo? –me doy cuenta tarde de lo duro que ha sido mi tono. Genial, ahora Tamahomita se pondrá a llorar, y…

-¿Rei? –inquiere. Hala, y yo sin saber que era tan famosa.

-Ehm, sí. ¿Por?

-Bueno, es que –empieza, acercándose poco a poco- soy tu tío. Tu tío abuelo Taka.

* * *

**Danny**


	14. Capítulo 13 La parentela y Toby

Disclaimer: sí, ahora soy japonesa, ¿cuela?

Notas: ¡hey! Alguien debe de quereros, porque me ha venido la inspiración para esto antes que para cualquier otra cosa. Uhm, no sé si eso es bueno, pero es. Así que, señoras y (visto lo visto) señoras, con todos ustedes el maravilloso, inigualable, inconfundible capítulo 13 de... esta cosa.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIII. La parentela (y Toby)**

Digamos que estoy… sorprendida. Y no gratamente, desde luego. ¿Mi tío Taka? ¿Esta niña se cree que soy tonta?

-¿Qué? –consigo decir, al cabo de un rato. Y es un rato largo, porque el viejecito (que nadie me haga llamarlo Chiriko, por favor) ya ha alcanzado la puerta, y eso que estaba a unos cinco metros o así.

-Pues eso. ¿No te alegras de verme? –eh… bueno, teniendo en cuenta de que me ha salvado de mi ex secuestrador maloliente, pues sí, sí que me alegro, supongo- Aunque lo mismo ni te acuerdas de mí; la última vez que nos vimos eras así de renacuaja –y baja la mano hasta sus rodillas. ¿Qué era yo, un embrión?

-Eh…

-¿Has visto a Miaka últimamente? –asiento tontamente con la cabeza, y su expresión se ilumina. Habrá salido el sol, digo yo- ¿Sí? ¿Qué tal está?

-Pues… ronca –es todo lo que consigo decir. Por lo visto es suficiente, porque a Taka/Niña Pequeña y Muy Mona se le pone expresión soñadora. Ehm… esto empieza a ser raro.

-Típico de Miaka –dice, con una sonrisita tonta. Casi… casi que me voy con el viejino que va por allí, ¿eh?

* * *

En fin, digamos que, a estas alturas, nada debería sorprenderme, ¿no? Pues eso, que no debería estar tan alucinada con esto de encontrarme a un Chiriko mal conservado y a un Tamahome que recuerda perfectamente ser pariente mío y que, sin embargo, no parece muy consciente de su situación actual. Y tampoco, por supuesto, que me lleven directamente a una casita muy mona y muy grande y rica justito al lado del palacio imperial.

-Uh… Oye –empiezo, dirigiéndome a Chiriko. Él me ignora hábilmente, escudándose en su sordera selectiva. Que le tengo calado.

-¿Sí, Rei? –me pregunta, en cambio, mi tío… ehm, Tamahome. O Tamahomita, que le pega bastante más.

-Pues, ¿es esta su casa? –la niña asiente felizmente, y acto seguido echa a correr hasta la puerta. Yo la sigo, porque mi otra opción es quedarme _un poquito_ retrasada, avanzando al paso de Chiriko. Y eso es triste, ¿no creéis?

-¡Caaaasa! –vale. Cualquier duda que pudiese haber tenido sobre la edad actual de mi tío abuelo Taka ha quedado disipada- ¡Ey! ¡Hemos llegado! –chilla, y abre la puerta.

Dentro, en lugar de… yo qué sé, un ejército de sirvientes o una familia feliz o… o un gato –que haría buenas migas con el que no sé dónde se ha metido, por cierto-, lo que me recibe es… polvo. Muuucho polvo. Y libros, tirados por todas partes sin orden ni concierto. Jo, ¿no se supone que Chiriko era la Estrella inteligente? Este… orden me lo habría esperado de Tasuki, o incluso de Nuriko, pero… ¡Si es que hasta la cueva de Chichiri estaba más limpia!

-¡Ey! –chilla otra vez Tamahome. Jo, qué raro que suena llamarle así a una niña chiquitita, ¿no?- Que hemos llegado –repite, dirigiéndose a no sé exactamente quién- ¡Toby!

Y de entre las pilas de libros surge, meneando la cola, una cosa que se supone que debería haber sido un perro, pero que es un poco… como demasiado grande, y medio humano, y… raro, en general. Empezando porque es azul, y tiene los ojos rojos, y… ¿y me está mirando? Huy, pues eso parece.

-Ehm… que yo mejor me voy, ¿eh? No quiero ser una molestia… -pero, por supuesto, y como mi suerte es absolutamente increíble, para cuando digo esto Chiriko ya ha llegado a la casa, cerrando la puerta a su espalda y, ¡qué casualidad!, por una vez me ha escuchado perfectamente.

-No seas tonta, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –me dice, con su vocecilla cascada y a doscientos millones de decibelios-. No eres una molestia; es un honor tenerte entre nosotros, ¿verdad, Tamahome?

Y la niña asiente. Traidora.

-Síp –dice, meneando la cabeza de arriba abajo. El no-exactamente-perro asiente también, aunque nadie le ha preguntado. Su gesto, la verdad, aunque es indudablemente emocionante, no me anima mucho a quedarme.

-Ah. Vale –digo, por decir. Porque mi otra opción es lanzar a Chiriko por los aires y salir a correr, pero me temo que el no-perro me alcanzaría en tres segundos.

-¡Bieeeeeeeen! -¡ah! ¡Socorro! ¡Estoy encerrada con un viejete sordo, una niña loca y una… cosa! ¡Prefería a las Estrellas de antes!

-Por cierto, Sacerdotisa –añade Chiriko, tendiéndome algo-, aquí tienes a tu gato –el susodicho maúlla feliz desde los brazos de mi… eh, protector. El no-perro gruñe.

-Ya, Toby, déjalo –protesta Tamahome, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza, y provocándome escalofríos de paso. No, si ya que se pone, lo hace todo de golpe.

-Miau –colabora el gato, y, sin mediar invitación alguna, se instala en mi hombro. Hala, qué feliz que es él.

-Bueno, Rei, ¿te enseño tu habitación? ¿Porfa? –y creo que podría haber pasado perfectamente sin ese último añadido, gracias.

* * *

Bueno, mirándolo bien, tampoco está tan mal este sitio. Después de dos días he acabado por enterarme de que Chiriko es un consejero real retirado, de que Tamahome apareció por su casa un buen día y se quedó a vivir con él y de que a "Toby" lo encontraron cuando aún era un cachorrito de lo que quiera que sea en la calle. Cuando he sugerido que, a lo mejor –y no es por malmeter- el bicho ese podría ser Atizare o como narices se llamase la Estrella de Seiryuu esa, la respuesta de Chiriko ha sido, más o menos:

-No, a mí tampoco me gustan las berenjenas, Rei.

Mientras que Tamahome ha reaccionado más o menos así:

-¿Estás segura? Jo, pues parece mucho más mono así, ¿no? A lo mejor no tendríamos que haberlo acogido, por respeto a Nuriko y todo eso –ahí me entraron ganas de comunicarle que Nuriko es, actualmente, un mafioso secuestrayrescatasacerdotisas y que no necesita su respeto para nada-, pero es que es tan mooooooooono.

De verdad, ¿es que en Konan no tienen oculistas?

En fin, la cosa es que, ahora que lo pienso, y quitando las miradas asesinas que me dirige Toby/posible Ashitare cuando no está el gato para hacer de víctima, este es el sitio más cómodo y civilizado en el que he estado desde que llegué al libraco este.

Jo, qué depresión.

-Hoy vamos a ir a palacio –me anuncia Chiriko de pronto, en mitad del desayuno. En realidad, yo estaba intentando hablarle de lo bonito que quedaría el salón si se pudiese ver algo debajo de todos los papeles, pero este hombre tiene una habilidad especial para llevarse la conversación hasta donde quiere.

-Ah –y es que una no tiene muy claro cómo hay que actuar cuando te anuncian algo así.

-¡Bieeeeeen! –bueno, a menos que esa una sea una niña de cinco años/mi tío Taka reencarnado. Entonces el mejor curso de acción es gritar y alborotarse.

Y nada, ahí vamos, después de comer un desayuno compuesto mayoritariamente por trozos de páginas de libros que han caído al plato. La verdad, me da un poco de no sé qué el entrar en palacio así, vestida de calle; si voy a conocer al Emperador y, posiblemente, a un príncipe heredero que será guapísimo y se enamorará de mí y querrá casarse conmigo, pues me gustaría haber ido un poco más arreglada.

Pero qué se le va a hacer; la cosa es que los guardias no dicen ni mu cuando nos acercamos a las puertas, no sé si porque conocen a Chiriko o porque Toby les impone tanto como a mí. Cualquiera que sea la razón, el resultado es el mismo: entramos sin problemas.

El palacio es tal y como me lo imaginaba. Bueno, tanto no: tiene más bichos, y huele a abono natural que es un gusto, pero si te tapas la nariz no se nota. Mucho.

-Vaaaya –murmura Tamahome; una pensaría que, si ya ha estado aquí otras veces, no debería sorprenderse, ¿no?

-Es… grande –digo, por decir. Y es que el palacio no es grande; es inmenso. Da la sensación de que, entre sus muros, podría alojar a toda la ciudad, e incluso tener espacio para la comida que la tía abuela Maka consume en una semana. Bueno, tanto no, pero casi.

-Bueno, Rei, es el palacio –me aclara Chiriko. Cómo se nota que es inteligente, ¿eh? Si no me lo hubiese dicho ni me habría dado cuenta, mira tú.

Seguimos andando en silencio, dando vueltecitas por el jardín –si es que es un jardín y no una reserva natural- y acercándonos a las puertas como quien no quiere la cosa. Toby corretea con nosotros, persiguiendo sin éxito al gato, que se ha acoplado también y que maúlla desesperado, intentando escapar y casi no consiguiéndolo. La verdad es que la imagen, ahora que me fijo, es bastante cómica.

Y me temo que me he fijado demasiado en el gato y en Toby, porque ahora no sé dónde se ha metido Chiriko, y Tamahome también ha desaparecido de mi vista. Ehm… esto no será una broma, ¿no?, porque si lo es no tiene gracia ninguna. A una señorita no se la abandona en mitad de un palacio enorme y sin saber a dónde ir; es de mala educación.

Aunque, por lo visto, aquí la educación es algo poco importante.

-¡Chirikoooooo! –llamo, a todo pulmón- ¡Tío Takaaaaa!

Pero nada. Bueno, nada nada no. En realidad, acabo de llamar la atención de dos guardias, que se me acercan rápidamente, arrastrando a quien, supongo, es un prisionero condenado a muerte o algo, por la forma en que se resiste.

-Señorita –me dice uno de ellos, ya a mi lado. Es un hombre bastante feo, así entre nosotros, y el bigote que lleva le queda fatal. Pero no tiene cara de muy mala persona; a lo mejor es el contraste con la de su compañero, que sí que parece el tipo de hombre que se dedica a ir robándoles caramelos a los niños por la calle-, ¿podría acompañarnos tranquilamente?

-Ehm… ¿yo? –es que una no está acostumbrada a que la traten de señorita por la vida, la verdad.

-Sí. Es que, verá, una de las normas del palacio –interviene el tipo con cara de malo de película- es que perfectas desconocidas no pueden ir aquí e intentar asesinar al Emperador a gritos, ¿sabe?

¡Ey! Que yo no intentaba asesinar a nadie. Además, no puedo matar a gritos a mi futuro suegro, ¿no?

-Acompáñenos, ¿bien? –no, mal.

-No pienso acompa…- empiezo, pero, en ese instante, ocurren varias cosas.

En primer lugar, se produce una conjunción astral en quién sabe dónde. Como eso no me afecta, lo dejamos ahí.

En segundo lugar, el prisionero supuestamente condenado a muerte o a tragarse la temporada completa de Gran Hermano intenta escaparse, todo el tiempo quejándose y removiéndose. Y, en tercer lugar, y no por ello menos importante, me acabo de dar cuenta de que el prisionero en cuestión no es ni más ni menos que mi querido…

-¡Tasukooo!

Obviamente, mi amigo pelirrojo se muestra completamente feliz de verme, y lo demuestra moviéndose más rápido e intentando soltarse, supongo que para darme un abrazo de bienvenida o algo. Lástima que corra en la dirección equivocada, ¿no?

* * *

**Danny**


	15. Capítulo 14 La tortuga

**Disclaimer: todo esto sigue sin ser mío, por más que lo intento.**

**Notas**: Capítulo 14, ¿no es genial? Siento que sea tan corto y que acabe tan extraño; prometo (intentar) subir más rápido. Ya veremos.

* * *

**Capítulo XIV: La tortuga**

En fin, podría ser peor, ¿no? Podríamos estar encerrados en una celda más pequeña, por ejemplo. Aquí, por lo menos, puedo esquivar las miradas asesinas de Tasuko.

-¿Y qué se supone que haces aquí, exactamente? –pregunto, más por educación que por curiosidad. En realidad, no hace falta que me responda; soy feliz sin saber nada de esas Estrellas sinvergüenzas que me han dejado tirada con un vejete, una niña chica y un hombre-perro-Ashitare.

-¿Tú qué crees? –gruñe. En serio, este hombre no sabe hablar normal.

-Bueno, pues supongo que te han pillado intentando meterle mano a la emperatriz, por ejemplo –aventuro. Con algo así, seguro que acierto.

Bueno, o, por su expresión, a lo mejor no era a la emperatriz. ¿Al emperador, entonces?

-¿De qué narices hablas?

-Bueno, es que… -empiezo. Luego, como no sé qué decir, cambio sutilmente de tema- ¡Qué buen día hace!

-No te creas, ¿eh?, que en realidad está amenazando lluvia –me responde. Si es que soy una genia, en serio-. Tú lo que pasa es que no conoces este clima y… -y se interrumpe. Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de algo. Increíble- ¡Ey! Espera un momento; responde a lo de antes. ¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí, que iría metiéndole mano a la Emperatriz porque sí?

Si fuese buena persona y me importasen más sus sentimientos que la verdad, lo negaría. Pero es que la sinceridad y la confianza son la base de toda relación, ¿no?

-Ajá. Tú y tu hermano, por cierto.

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿ha venido solo? Porque ver a un pelirrojo sin el otro es como… como… como comer mortadela sin aceitunas. Raro.

-Grmblfnmn –le preguntaría qué narices ha dicho, pero no es como si me importara mucho. Ya podían haberme encerrado con una Estrella inteligente… que no sea Chiriko, claro.

-Oye, ¿y los demás? –inquiero, al cabo de un rato. Tasuki levanta la cabeza, con cara de querer asesinarme un poco. Pero qué tío más desagradecido; encima de que intento darle conversación…

-Ni idea. Pero ya podrían haber venido –murmura. Yo, por una vez, coincido con él.

-Tienes razón –le digo. Creo que ambos nos hemos quedado igual de alucinados con esa coincidencia.

* * *

La verdad, ya podían tener cárceles más entretenidas en este mundo, ¿no? Me aburro, me aburro enoooormemente, y Tasuki no me hace ni caso. Y eso que le estoy haciendo muecas.

-¿Quieres parar de una vez? –pregunta, exasperado. Yo, obviamente, niego con la cabeza, y le saco la lengua. Él resopla.

-Me abuuuuuurro –comento, y sigo haciendo muecas. A este paso, voy a acabar con mi repertorio. Y eso que es amplio.

-Pues aguántate, niña -¡oye! ¿A qué viene lo de _niña_? ¡Que soy tu superiora! Vaya caca de Estrella de Suzaku que me ha tocado…

Por supuesto, como yo no soy tan inmadura como él, me limito a responderle levantando un dedito enfrente de su cara. Sobran las palabras, en estos casos.

-¡Te voy a…! –ups. Para mí que eso le ha sentado un poco… mal. Qué susceptible que es el pobre.

-¡Hey! –susurra una voz desde algún punto indefinido. Tasuki se para en seco; yo, por supuesto, medio acostumbrada ya a las cosas raras porque sí, la ignoro un poco, y le suelto una colleja al pelirrojo. Hala, eso por intentar matarme. Se lo creía él, eso de que iba a salirse con la suya. Pues menuda soy yo, vamos.

-¿Quién…? –empieza mi compañero de celda, un poco bastante asustadillo. Es que el pobre no está acostumbrado a las voces que surgen de ninguna parte.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, yo tampoco estoy acostumbrada a las voces que salen de ninguna parte. ¿Debería estar asustada?

-Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –vale, sí que debería de estarlo. Normalmente, cuando la gente sabe quién soy, no es por nada bueno. O es un secuestrador, o es una Estrella, y ninguna de las dos opciones son buenas.

-Ehm… ¿Sí?

-Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, he venido a advertirte –y, de pronto, la voz ya viene de alguna parte. Concretamente, de una tortuga. Chiquitaja. Y fea de narices.

-¿Quién se supone que eres? –le pregunto. La Señora Tortuga (bueno, más bien el Señor Tortuga, por la voz) acaba de entrar en la celda, pasando entre los barrotes, así que me agacho un poco mucho, para ponerme a su nivel. Tasuko me mira como si estuviese loca. Yo le saco la lengua, y luego le ignoro.

-Soy el dios Genbu, chiquilla –se presenta la tortuga, con voz profunda, resonante, oscura, intensa, insondable y todos los sinónimos que queráis. Vamos, que habría quedado alucinante si no fuera porque viene de… bueno, de una tortuga. Chiquitaja, que no sé si lo he dicho.

-¡Ah! –exclamo, aunque (por mucho que se las dé de importante, la tortuga) no tengo ni la más remota idea de quién es ese tal Genbu- Encantada; soy Rei Miwa, y este es…

Vale. Insertemos nombre que no me sé.

-… Bah, da igual. Es Tesu… Tosu… Tase… ¡Es T.! –hala, ya no hay equivocaciones. Es más fácil recordar una inicial que un nombre completo, ¿no?

-Tasuki –dice, para mi sorpresa, la tortuga. Jo, qué lista es-. Tasuki, Estrella de Suzaku, este mensaje también es para ti -¿qué mensaje? Pensé que la tipa importante aquí era yo, aunque no se note-. Hay una amenaza; una sombra se cierne sobre los cuatro dioses, y la única forma de pararla es invocando a uno de ellos. Así pues, tanto mis guerreros como los de Byakko y Seiryuu habrán de ayudaros en vuestra empresa –anuncia, todo pomposo y guay.

-Esto… -intervengo. No es que quiera meterme con él, ni ganarme la ira de los dioses ni nada, es sólo que…- Ya se lo dije a Sukezu; ¿no es un poco absurdo que os invoquemos si _ya estáis aquí_? -¿Qué? Es cierto, ¿no?

-Eso… Eso… -¿veis? No sabe qué contestarme. Un punto a mi favor.

-¡Calla, Rei! Se supone que tenemos que obedecer, y punto –argumenta Tasuki. Jo, qué poca vida propia que tienen por aquí, todo el día obedeciendo dioses.

-Bueno, bueno, está bien –aclarado ese punto, queda lo más importante-. Gamba –empiezo, y, no sé por qué, la tortuga me mira con cara de mala leshe. Si es que eso es posible en una tortuga, claro-, me parece estupendo lo de invocar a Suzaku y todo, pero –y ahí viene el quid de la cuestión-, ¿cómo se supone que voy a hacerlo si estoy encerrada?

Silencio. Cinco minutos de ominoso silencio. Lo mismo se ha muerto el bicho este.

-Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, has de tener paciencia –me dice, de pronto.

-¿Paciencia? –ya, ya- ¿No será que no sois capaces de sacarme de aquí? ¿Eh?

Si una tortuga pudiese sonrojarse, Genbu estaría como un tomate, ahora.

-Sacerdotisa de Suzaku, ¡no olvides lo que te he dicho! -¿el qué? ¿Lo de invocar al pájaro, la sombra esa o lo de la paciencia? Jo, es que hay taaaanta información… Y no, no soy sarcástica. En absoluto.

-Ya, podrías ser un poco más concreto, ¿sabías? –y por una vez, Tasuki, aunque parece estar deseando que le trague la tierra, está de acuerdo conmigo. Aunque no lo demuestre, claro. Cobardica.

-Bueno, es que… yo… -sí, tú, tú, no te hagas el tonto, ¿eh?- Ehm… Hay… inter… erencias… -empieza, y desaparece.

No, si no me extraña que el mundo este esté hecho un desastre. Con semejante tortuga gobernándolo…

* * *

En fin, es una verdadera suerte que una no dependa de Genbu para salir de aquí, ¿no? Sí, debería serlo, pero la cosa es que, lo que es, es una faena, porque a ninguna de mis Estrellas se le ha ocurrido pasar por aquí. Nada, como siempre; parece que lo hacen adrede, lo de no rescatarme.

Ahora que lo pienso, puede que lo hagan. Al fin y al cabo, tienen a Jun para que me sustituya, ¿no? O a Kana/Mitsukake, que tiene más probabilidades que la rubia de ser virgen.

En fin, la cosa es que, justo cuando ya estoy desesperando, y deseando matar a alguien (Tasuki) para no aburrirme…

-¡Rei! –chilla alguien. Imaginad mi sorpresa cuando descubro que ese _alguien_ no es, ni más ni menos, que un soldado barrigón, barbudo y con dos parches en los ojos, más lleno de cicatrices que Nuriko. Sumadle a eso el hecho de que su voz ha sonado como la de un niño.

-¡Hola, desconocido! –chillo yo también. Es que en mi casa somos muy educados.

-No soy un desconocido –protesta. Vale, ahora a lo de gigantón barbudo feo e imponente con voz de niño, añadidle un puchero. No, si al final hasta Tasuki va a parecer una buena opción-. ¿No me conoces?

-¿Ehm…? ¿Eres mi profesor de Historia? –niega con la cabeza, y el puchero se hace más evidente.

-Chichiri –menos mal que tengo a mi no-caballero andante, Tasuki, dispuesto a sacarme las castañas del fuego. Cualquiera aguanta al niño si se pone a llorar, vamos-, ¿dónde están los demás?

-Pues –aaaanda, ahora que ha vuelto a cambiar de forma sí que le reconozco, oye. Mira por dónde, no sabía que podía hacer eso, Chichiri. ¿Se podrá transformar también en un chico guapo que me haga caso, por una vez en la vida?- Kana, Kai y Jun están fuera, ¿sí? Kazumi y Nuriko también ¿sí?; nos esperan en la puerta, ¿sí?

-¿Y Hotohori? –qué raro que Jun no se haya pegado a él. Pero qué raro.

-Ha entrado conmigo ¿sí?, pero le he perdido –uh-oh, puchero peligroso. Se han acabado los ¿síes? en su vocabulario, así que, me temo, vuelve a ser un niño de siete años. Qué mono.

Qué cutre, que sea él quien me ande rescatando.

* * *

**Danny**


	16. Capítulo 15 El príncipe

**Disclaimer**: Kai es mío. Rei es mía. Chichiri es mío… No ha colado, ¿no?

* * *

**Capítulo XV: El príncipe**

Esto es deprimente. Totalmente deprimente.

¿Qué clase de Estrella se deja capturar? Aparte de Tasuki, claro, pero es que ese venía con defecto de fábrica. La verdad, no me esperaba esto de Hotohori; se supone que tenía que salvarme _él _ a _mí_, y no al revés. Vamos, que hasta Chichiri, que tiene siete años, es más efectivo.

Cuando no llora, claro.

Le quedaría mucho mejor si estuviese en su forma original, eso de llorar. Si no pareciese un guardia feo y sacado del vertedero, los sollozos y moqueos varios serían probablemente menos… inquietantes. Pero no, resulta que el niño es lo bastante listo como para querer pasar desapercibido, aunque los resultados sean… inestables.

Por suerte, estoy demasiado ocupada quejándome de mi otra Estrella como para prestarle la debida atención. Y es que Tasuki no ha dejado de lamentarse, haciendo gala de un repertorio amplísimo de palabrotas y frases malsonantes; desde luego, se ha empeñado en demostrar eso de que fue un bandido en otra vida. Uno bastante malhablado.

En fin, esta es mi vida. Qué vamos a hacerle; hace unos días/semanas/años no era más que una adolescente normal intentando sobrevivir a los ronquidos de tía Miaka, y ahora soy… una Sacerdotisa de Suzaku intentando sobrevivir a sus Estrellas.

No sé si hemos mejorado.

-¿Por dónde tiramos? –pregunto, al cabo de un rato. Llevamos como cinco minutos en una bifurcación; Chichiri, que, por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, se ha convertido en nuestro guía (a pesar de que, obviamente, el niño no ha estado nunca en palacio), parece esperar a que baje una señal del cielo o algo.

Je, vamos listos. Como no venga la tortuga esa…

-Pues… no lo sé, ¿sí? –bueno, esto tiene su parte buena, también, y es que ha dejado de llorar. Ahora ya parece un hombre adulto, o un bicho adulto, por lo menos. Casi igualito que Tasuki.

-Deberías cambiar de forma –le digo-. Llamarías menos la atención.

Dicho y hecho. Ante mí tengo, de nuevo, al niño de siete años y pelo azul y brazo vendado, que me dedica una sonrisa monísima.

Cómo odio esto.

-Deberías dejar de quejarte, Rei, y empezar a buscar una salida –oh, gracias, Tesuko; como si tú estuvieses haciendo algo…

-Creo que es… por ahí, ¿sí? –suelta Chichiri, y, ¡hala!, todos detrás del niño. Qué bien.

* * *

Esto de hacer turismo por el palacio imperial empieza a cansar un poco, mira tú. Sobre todo porque hemos pasado doscientas veces por el mismo sitio, y porque, mirando todas estas cosas llenas de oro y de telas chulas, me está dando la impresión de que vivo en una chabola, ahí en mi mundo. Pues vaya.

-Ehm, ¿y ahora? –por favor, no dejes que responda Chichiri. No _otra vez_, que ya nos ha hecho pasar diez veces por esta misma situación.

-Por… aquí, ¿sí?

Mierda.

-Ey, si el niño dice que es por ahí, mejor por el otro lado –interviene Tasuki. Ya, ya, hasta ahí ya había llegado yo. El problema está en que hay otros cinco lados.

Maldito palacio lleno de encrucijadas.

-¿Necesitáis ayuda? –inquiere una voz a nuestra espalda. Me giro.

Ante mí hay un joven guapísimo, de pelo castaño y largo recogido en una coleta, ojos dorados y, en general, una belleza casi sobrenatural, que me sonríe tranquilamente, como si no hubiese roto un plato en su vida.

-¡Hotohori! –chillo, y me lanzo en sus brazos. Que tampoco es como si le tuviese un cariño asombroso a mi Estrella, pero es que, comparado con estos dos…

-¡Pero qué…! –y, ante mi asombro (bueno, ante mi asombro no; yo más bien me lo esperaba. Está claro que el Suzaku ese me odia), Hotohori se aparta de mí, y me deja caer. Jo, cómo duele el suelo.

-¡Auch! ¿A qué viene eso? –me quejo.

-¿Cómo que a qué viene? ¿Qué narices te crees que estás haciendo? –me responde él. Claro, ahí yo podía decir la verdad: que estoy intentando toquetearle sin que se note y, de paso, a ver si cuela y me lleva en brazos. Pero casi que mejor le doy la versión censurada.

-¿Qué pasa, que si no soy Jun ya no puedes ni verme? –ahí, ahí, con voz de damisela en apuros. No, si esto conmovería hasta a las piedras.

-¿Jun? ¿Quién se supone que es Jun? –eso, eso, ¿quién se supone que es…? ¡Hey! ¡Espera; quieto parao! Se supone que este es Hotohori, el imbéc… digoo, la Estrella que, por alguna absurda razón que nadie alcanza a comprender, ha decidido fijarse antes en una rubia despampanante que en su Sacerdotisa… es decir, en mí. Por fuerza tiene que saber quién es la susodicha rubia, ¿no?

-Pues… pues…

-No sé de qué narices me estás hablando, pero sí que no tienes permiso para tocarme –me suelta, el muy… Y luego me da un empujón. Ahora que había conseguido levantarme…

Por suerte (o por desgracia) vengo acompañada de otras dos Estrellas de Suzaku, a quienes no se les ha ido la pinza (bueno, eso probablemente es porque se les había ido muuuucho antes) y una de las cuales acaba de decidir que sí, que soy su Sacerdotisa y que no está nada bien eso de que me pase el día tirada por los suelos. Así que, en lugar de aterrizar de culo después del empujón, acabo atrapada entre los brazos de Tasuki.

No sé qué era peor, en serio.

Pero bueno, por lo menos no me he hecho daño, ¿no? Y, además, tanto el pelirrojo como el niño de pelo azul están echándole miradas de mala idea a mi atacador. ¿Por qué tenía que ser Hotohori el que se volviera tonto? Con lo guapo que es… ¿Por qué no podía ser… Jun? Eso habría estado bien, ¿no? Así tendría a toooodas mis Estrellas para mí… Bueno, a repartir con Mitsukake y, probablemente, con el tío Taka, pero, básicamente…

-Deja en paz a Rei –dice Chichiri de pronto, haciendo gala de toda su agresividad y fuerza. Es decir, que queda bastante pobre, la cosa.

Pero, por lo visto, Hotohori no sólo se ha quedado amnésico, sino tonto perdido, porque (a pesar de lo poco que me impone incluso a mí el niño) a él sí que parece asustarle un poco. Mucho.

-Nnno… No te atreverás –tartamudea, mirándonos fijamente. Ja, qué iluso. Coomo si no supiera de sobra que sí, que aquí nos atrevemos a todo.

-Pues entonces, ¡discúlpate! –este ha sido Tasuki, que al parecer está empeñado en que Hotohori quede peor que él en algún momento, aunque sea ahora. Aunque implique que sea _yo_ quien salga ganando.

-Yo… -Hotohori duda. Pobre; si tarda unos segundos más, probablemente acabe mal. Muy mal.

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, Tasuki no tiene tanta fuerza. Como no convenza a Chichiri para que ataque, seremos nosotros los que acabemos fritos.

-Yo… -y nada, que no se decide.

-Vamos, hijo, que sólo tienes que decir _lo siento_ –le explico. En serio, mira que es fácil.

Pero, por lo visto, le hemos pedido algo terrible, por la cara que pone.

-¡Un príncipe no se disculpa! –protesta.

-¿Príncipe? –preguntamos nosotros tres. Qué bien, que empiezo a entenderme con mis Estrellas. O, pensándolo bien, qué mal; eso debe querer decir que mis neuronas van muriendo inexorablemente.

* * *

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, el "príncipe" no ha terminado de explicarnos el asunto. Principalmente, claro, por la tendencia de Tasuki de mirarle con cara de mala idea y de interrumpirle cada dos frases. Pero vamos, que ni se nota.

-Será estúpido, el tío –murmura el pelirrojo. Por algún motivo que no alcanzo a comprender, todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que me tiene abrazada; yo, como buena persona que soy, tampoco me he molestado demasiado en recordárselo. Qué queréis; se está muy a gustito aquí-. Príncipe… ¡Ja! Eso no se lo cree ni él…

Y, entre murmullos raros de Tesuko y miradas asesinas del príncipe Hotohori, llegamos a una frase interesante.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es el tal Hotohori? –y todos nos quedamos con cara de tontos. Es decir, con cara de Tasukis.

-Ehm… -a ver, a ver, ¿cómo le explico yo esto?- Pues el tal Hotohori ese eres tú, chaval –comento. Eso es. Claro y conciso. Seguro que esto lo entendería hasta la rubia tonta de Jun. Bueno, pensándolo bien, Jun suele entender las cosas un poco demasiado rápido, y bien. Será por llevarme la contraria.

-¿Cómo?

-Pues… Resulta que tienes la letrita esa en el cuello, ¿ves? –le digo, y él me mira con cara extraña. Más extraña todavía, vamos.

-Yo no tengo ninguna letra –ah, ¿no? Eso ya lo veremos…

* * *

Vale. Pues no, no tiene letra. En ninguna parte de su cuerpo.

Es decir, que hay zonas en las que, admitámoslo, no he mirado (no por falta de ganas, claro, pero el niño no se ha dejado quitar la ropa interior. No sé por qué), pero, en general, este hombre no tiene letras. Pobre; debe de sentirse mal. Lo mismo hasta le coge envidia a Tasuki y todo.

En conclusión: estaba diciendo la verdad. No es Hotohori. Tampoco voy a asegurar que sea un príncipe, claro, pero un niño mimado sí que es, y eso ya ayuda. Pero no es Hotohori. Lo cual, dicho sea de paso, nos lleva a plantearnos una interesante cuestión: ¿dónde está mi Estrella?

* * *

**Notas**: y hasta aquí puedo leer. Pronto nos enteraremos de dónde narices estaba Hotohori, de cómo se sale del palacio, y de si el príncipe tiene una letra brillante en… digamos que en lugares más íntimos. Hasta entonces, y sólo porque sí, estaría bien eso de que dejaseis reviews. Pero vamos, que yo sólo lo dejo caer…

**Danny**


	17. Capítulo 16 El salón del trono

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto me pertenece. Echadle la culpa a otra.

_Notas: ey, que he sido rápida, ¿no? Esto se merece un premio..._

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo XVI: El salón del trono**

Vale. Vale. No me quejaré; al final, he encontrado a mi príncipe azul, al tipo guapo y rico que, se supone, va a casarse conmigo y a convertirse en el héroe de la historia.

El problema es que, si este es el héroe, me temo que vamos mal. Muy mal.

No es que tenga naaada en su contra, claro. Nada más lejos de la realidad. Es sólo que llevo un poco mal eso de que no me deje tocarlo, como si tuviese algo contagioso, y que tampoco me hace ilusión que se moleste más en arreglarse de lo que lo hago yo. O que nos mire por encima del hombro. O que nos insulte así, en bajito. O que no se aprenda mi nombre.

Vale, vale, captado: este tío es un peñazo.

Estoy empezando a pensar que me cae bien Tasuki.

Pero bueno, lo importante es que él (el príncipe, que, por cierto, se llama algo así como Naruto. Bueno, vale, eso se lo he puesto yo, pero es que su nombre es muy raro y muy largo, y, como él no se aprende el mío tampoco, pues se va a tener que conformar con ese. Es que me gustaba la serie, qué le vamos a hacer) sí que conoce el camino, por eso de que vive aquí. Así que nos está guiando. O algo parecido.

-¡Dejad de seguirme! –y sí, es la decimoquinta vez que nos chilla. Qué le vamos a hacer.

-No te estamos siguiendo, ¿sí? –le aclara Chichiri. Qué mentiroso- Sólo vamos por el mismo camino, ¿sí?

Y nada, otra vez igual: Naruto anda tranquilamente, nosotros fingimos que no vamos siguiéndole. Es decir, que andamos detrás de él, pero silbando y mirando al techo.

Pero, como todo esto se tenía que acabar un día, nuestra salvación –o condenación- llega en forma de… niña pequeña.

-¡Rei! –me chilla, saludando desde el final de un pasillo. Yo, la verdad, correría (y no hacia ella, precisamente), pero es que me da pereza. Así que la dejo venir.

Mi tío abuelo Taka se me tira encima. Y cómo pesa, para ser una niña tan retaca.

-Ho… hola –digo, aunque dudo mucho que se me haya escuchado, con eso de los gritos de alegría de Tamahome, las maldiciones de Tasuki y… el silencio de Chichiri. ¡Ah!, y los pasos renqueantes de Chiriko.

-¿Quién se supone que es esa? ¿Tu hija? –me pregunta, amabilísimamente (como es propio de él, claro. Y nótese el sarcasmo), Tasuki. Yo le saco la lengua.

-¿Ta… Tasuki? –qué pregunta más obvia, niña. ¿Conoces a alguien más tan pelirrojo y tan exasperante?

Pero bueno, es igual, porque, por lo visto, a Tamahome no le importa en absoluto lo insoportable que sea Tasuki; es más, debe de estar muy loca, o muy suicida, porque se le tira en brazos y se pone a … golpearle.

-¡Tasuki! –chilla, feliz, en su oído. La cara del pelirrojo es todo un poema.

* * *

En fin, que tras diez minutos eternos, Tasuki ha conseguido quitarse a Tamahome de encima, y Chiriko casi ha recorrido el pasillo entero. Recálquese el _casi_.

-En serio, ¿quién narices es? –insiste el pelirrojo.

-Es…

-Soy su tío abuelo Taka –me interrumpe… bueno, supongo que todos imaginamos quién me interrumpe.

Por algún motivo que escapa a mi comprensión, Tasuki se echa a reír.

-¡Serás…! –y ahí va de nuevo Tamahome, chillando no sé qué sobre una piscina (ante cuya mención Tasuki se pone ligeramente pálido) y lanzándose encima de mi Estrella. De la pelirroja, se entiende.

Justo cuando estoy a punto de darme por vencida y aceptar la propuesta de matrimonio inexistente del maravilloso príncipe Naruto, que nos mira con cara rara (pero que no ha salido huyendo; eso es un avance), alguien interrumpe el cálido y efusivo encuentro de mis dos Estrellas.

-Tamahome, Tasuki, ¿sí? Deberíamos seguir adelante, ¿sí? –y es… instantáneo. Y raro. Tamahome (suena raro, ¿verdad?) se baja de la cabeza de Tasuki rápidamente, y ambos se miran con cara de culpabilidad. Luego, mi tío abuelo Taka se fija en quien ha hablado.

-¿Chichiri?

Y el susodicho niño sonríe, y asiente. Qué mono.

Ahora que me fijo, Tamahome debe de estar pensando lo mismo, porque se está sonrojando.

-Espera, espera, espera –cómo no, Tasuki tenía que interrumpir el momento-, ¿me estás diciendo que la niña chiflada que se cree tu tío abuelo ES una Estrella?

-Ajá.

-¿De verdad?

-Ajá.

-Pero… pero… -y en ese mismo momento llega Chiriko.

-¡Ah!, hola, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku –me dice-. Veo que hemos encontrado a más Estrellas.

-¿Quién es el viejo? –inquiere, cómo no, mi Estrella pelirroja favorita. Y porque no tengo otra, vamos.

-No, no está muy lejos –responde Chiriko. A Tasuki se le queda cara de pez.

-Chiriko –suspiro. Ahora que lo pienso, mis Estrellas son un poco patéticas. Casi que prefería las de tía Miaka, o las de su amiga Yui. En serio.

* * *

Muy bien: situación explicada. Más o menos. Es decir, que la hemos explicado, pero que dudo que Chiriko haya escuchado algo.

La cosa es que hasta el príncipe Naruto se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, a cambio de que desaparezcamos de su vida para siempre. Qué amable.

Así que allá vamos, tós p'alante. Y seguimos sin tener ni idea de dónde puede estar Hotohori.

-Oye –empiezo, después de media hora andando. Pues sí que es grande este palacio, joroba-, ¿cómo es posible que te parezcas tantísimo a Hotohori? –es que, ahora que lo pienso, son clavados, el príncipe Naruto y él. Pero Hotohori es menos estúpido, aunque le guste Jun.

-Pues… No lo sé –admite el principito. Gracias por la información, en serio.

Menos mal que Chiriko tiene sordera selectiva, y hoy decide escucharme.

-Probablemente sea porque el príncipe Hoshi -¿Veis como el nombre era largo y raro? ¿Veis?- es el nieto de Hotohori.

¿Qué?

-¿Qué? –eso lo preguntamos, al mismo tiempo, Chichiri, Tasuki, Tamahome, Naruto y yo. Que no se diga que no hay coordinación entre nosotros.

-¿Qué? –ese es Chiriko. Creo que no ha captado muy bien eso de que las preguntas hay que responderlas, no repetirlas.

-¿Cómo es posible? Hotohori no es taaaan viejo –suelto. Tasuki murmura algo así como _no sé yo qué decirte_. Bah, envidia cochina que le tiene; a él sí se le notan las arrugas de expresión.

-En realidad, no es el nieto de _este _Hotohori –explica impacientemente Chiriko, y nos mira como si fuésemos tontos. Jo, qué mal me sienta eso de que me metan en el mismo pack que a Tasuki y al príncipe Naruto.

-¿Ah, no? –pregunta Tamahome, con cara de _este tipo está loco. _La otra Estrella hace como que no se da cuenta de eso último, y le sonríe tranquilamente.

-No. Es nieto del antiguo Hotohori, el de la leyenda –nos explica. Aaaanda, ahora lo entiendo todo. O no.

No, pensándolo bien, no entiendo nada.

-Espera. ¿Me estás diciendo, entonces, que Hotohori es _igualito_ al Hotohori de hace un siglo que fue con mi tía Miaka? –Chiriko asiente, feliz de que lo haya captado. Uff, esto me resulta raro; si Hotohori no ha cambiado nada…- ¿Estás diciendo que mi tío abuelo Taka sigue siendo _mi tío abuelo Taka_ aunque sea una _niña_? ¿Eh?

-Sí –y me sonríe otra vez. Y se queda tan a gusto.

A mí medio me da un mareo. Medio, porque, si me diera entero, las opciones serían estrellarme contra el suelo o, visto lo visto, contra los brazos de Tasuki, y no es plan.

-Ah.

Con esto, damos oficialmente por terminada la conversación. Naruto nos mira con cara de susto, a Tamahome y a mí, como esperando que a la niña le salga barba y se vuelva el hermano mayor de Chiriko. Aunque dudo mucho que sea posible ser mayor que Chiriko, la verdad.

En fin, la cosa es que seguimos andando y andando y andando, y, en un momento determinado, me aburro tanto que empiezo a fijarme en la gente. Mal asunto, por supuesto, pero no hay nada mejor que hacer.

Para empezar, está el príncipe. Y su cul… cuerpo. Y lo antipático que es, el tío. Luego, para mejorar la cosa, Chiriko. ¡Uy!, si tiene un calcetín de cada color. Qué chic.

Paseando la mirada entre Chichiri y Tamahome la verdad es que me deprimo un poco. Mi tío abuelo está sonrojadita perdida, y el niño del pelo azul, otro tanto. Jo, ¿por qué hasta ellos tienen vida sentimental? ¿Eh?

-¿Estás bien? –Eso, y, encima, Tasuki, que se me acerca como si estuviese preocupado y todo. Qué poca vergüenza; todo el mundo sabe que, como no soy rubia, no le intereso. Hm. Además, estoy enfadada con él, por dejarse capturar.

-Sí –le contesto, toda seca. Luego empezamos a charlar de tonterías.

Vale, es que no tengo a nadie más con quien hablar. Qué vamos a hacerle.

* * *

Finalmente, y tras mucho vagabundeo por el palacio sin saber muy bien (yo, por lo menos) dónde íbamos, llegamos a una sala enoooorme, preciosa y toda llena de cosas doradas y caras. ¡Ah!, y con una sillita ahí, al fondo, pero vamos, que ni se ve.

-El salón del trono –me comunica Chiriko. Yo casi que ya me lo había imaginado, pero dejémosle que se emocione.

El susodicho salón del trono es, resumiendo en una palabra, impresionante. Y está lleno de gente que nos mira con cara rara. Bueno, que miran con cara rara a Naruto. Y luego se vuelven a un tipo que está sentado en el trono, con cara de no tener ni idea de qué narices está pasando. Y otra vez a Naruto. Y al otro tipo que, por cierto, se le parece muuucho al príncipe. Casi que demasiado.

Vale, sé que no debería hacer esto. Lo sé. La última vez salió mal, ¿no? Pero… Pero es que estoy atrapada con dos niños pequeños, un Chiriko y con Tasuki y Naruto. Incluso insultar a la realeza (otra vez, que Naruto será insoportable, pero es un príncipe) parece un plan más apetecible. Así que, ¡total!, como mucho volverán a encerrarme. Sola, con un poco de suerte.

-¡Hotohori! –chillo, y me lanzo en brazos de la figura sentada en el trono.

Espero haber acertado esta vez.

* * *

**Danny**


	18. Capítulo 17 El Templo de Suzaku

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: pues sí, he subido algo. Y siento la tardanza y demás, pero es que mi internet está de huelga. Huelga decir, por tanto, que lo mismo pasa un (mucho) tiempo hasta que suba algo más. Disfrutadlo, pues.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVII. El Templo de Suzaku**

Qué suerte; al parecer, no he fallado, y me he tirado encima del Hotohori que es.

En fin, tras una acalorada discusión con los guardias de palacio, que intentaban quitarme de encima de su "príncipe", y un par de pataditas sin importancia (una de las cuales, por cierto, le ha dado a Tasuki… pero eso es secundario), estamos en medio de una conversación casi civilizada, intentando aclarar todo este malentendido.

-¡Pero seréis inútiles! –Y sí, me encantaría decir que esa he sido yo, poniéndome seria con mis Estrellas por una vez, pero no. Es más bien el príncipe Naruto, poniéndose todo lo serio que puede (que es mucho) con sus guardias imperiales- ¿Cómo nos habéis confundido? ¡No nos parecemos en nada! –Huy, vamos, tiene razón. Ni que tuviesen el pelo igual, y la cara igual, y los ojos iguales, y calzasen el mismo número. Por favor…- ¡Yo soy mucho más guapo que él!

-¡Hey! –Esa protesta es de Hotohori, aunque Jun diría lo mismo, de estar aquí con nosotros. Claro, que si ella estuviese aquí, probablemente no habría habido confusión, en un principio.

Naruto le lanza una mirada envenenada a Hotohori. Es que no lleva muy bien lo de ser interrumpido, aunque la interrupción sea, como esta, completamente justificada.

-¡Menudos guardias! –termina de chillar, muy metido en su papel. Luego, levanta la cabeza, pone aire digno, y se enfurruña un poco más.

Los guardias, por su parte, se disculpan en voz baja y de mala gana, haciéndole una pequeña reverencia a la que sólo le falta un gestito obsceno para demostrar lo mucho que preferían al otro príncipe. La verdad, no entiendo por qué.

* * *

Un rato después, ya aclarados todos los malentendidos y tranquilizado el paya… el príncipe, empieza lo importante. Lo importante para mí, por lo menos. Y es que nos sirven la cena.

La verdad es que no sé por qué nos han invitado. Yo no lo habría hecho, desde luego, pero es que esta gente es muy rara. O lo mismo es que están intentando convencer a Hotohori para que sustituya definitivamente al príncipe. Total, nadie va a notar la diferencia, y seguro que es más agradable de trato.

La cuestión es que, ahora mismo, estoy delante de la mesa más grande y más llena de comida que había visto nunca; así, por encima, yo diría que tiene comida suficiente para la tía abuela Miaka, por lo menos.

-¿Y los demás? –pregunta, de pronto, Hotohori. Qué cotilla.

-Nos esperan fuera de palacio, ¿sí? –Chichiri, por supuesto, no puede dejar de añadir su ¿sí? al final de la frase; si lo hiciese no sería él, claro. O mejor, sería él pero sin ser pesado, ni cargante, ni desesperante, así que no sería lo mismo.

-Sí –suelto, sin poder contenerme. La suerte es que, como tengo la boca llena, nadie me entiende; sólo me miran con cara rara por haberles llenado de migas. Escrupulosos; ni que ellos fuesen príncipes. Bueno, menos Naruto, pero Naruto es peor que yo comiendo, ahora que me fijo, así que no cuenta.

-Quizás deberíamos llamarles, entonces –añade Hotohori, una vez todos se han limpiado y han terminado de comer-. Quiero decir, que es aquí, en el palacio, donde está el templo de Suzaku, así que…

-Tienes razón –le apoyo. Esta vez no tenía nada en la boca, y todos son más felices por ello.

-Claaaro –murmura Tasuki. Parece molesto, aunque no sé por qué; por una vez nadie se ha metido con él, ¿no?-. Lo que diga su alteza real, por supuesto; cómo no ibas a estar de acuerdo…

No sé por qué, pero eso me ha sonado a sarcasmo. Pero vamos, que es sólo una impresión mía, ¿eh?

* * *

Al final, por decisión unánime –y porque los demás somos más rápidos a la hora de elegir tarea-, quedamos en que sean Hotohori y Tasuki quienes vayan a avisar a los que están fuera de palacio. A los demás nos dejan la misión de encontrar a Toby y al gato desaparecido; la verdad, no sé si he salido ganando.

Por supuesto, al final acabo buscando yo solita. Cómo no. Y no me vale la excusa de que Chiriko es demasiado viejo, ni de que los niños necesitan dormir, no; esas cosas yo no me las trago. Si alguien necesita descansar aquí soy yo, que para algo soy la Sacerdotisa del pájaro rojo, ¿no?

¡Anda, mira! ¡Si es el susodicho pájaro!

Bueno, en realidad es una escultura, pero creo que lo representa a él. O a una gallina desmejorada, no sé.

Por curiosidad –y porque me estoy haciendo pipí y tengo que buscar un baño- me adentro en la solitaria sala en la que se yergue la soberbia escultura, bañada en luz divina y… bueno, y más cosas de esas que suenan bien.

Creo que he entrado en el Templo de Suzaku. Bueno, por lo menos eso pone en el cartel… Aunque, por cómo son aquí, lo mismo han puesto el cartel equivocado. No me extrañaría.

Bueno, sea o no sea el Templo de Suzaku, esta es una sala muy bonita, la verdad. Un poco vieja y mal cuidada, claro está, pero el oro y las piedras preciosas compensan la cantidad de polvo.

Eso sí, da un poco de yuyu, por eso de que es vieja y está polvorienta y mis pasos levantan eco cada vez que avanzo un poco, casi como en las películas de terror. Que no es que yo me asuste fácilmente, claro, pero…

-¡! -¿Qué? Es que he escuchado un ruido muy raro, por ahí por entre las sombras, y, oye, una tiene derecho a gritar. Y a esconderse detrás de la estatua de un pajarraco mal cuidado, también.

-Grrrff –Y ahí está otra vez, ese ruidito. Suena… como a un gruñido. Uno muy… ¿alegre?

Vale, a lo mejor no tendría que haberme asustado. No, claro, pero es que la experiencia me ha enseñado cosas, aunque parezca que no, y una de ellas es a pensar que absolutamente toooodo es una amenaza potencial. Y yo soy de las que no olvidan las cosas… Vale, puede que eso sea mentira; pero sólo un poco.

-¡Grrrfff! –De pronto, el ruido suena más y más alto, como si quien lo hace se estuviese acercando… y acercando… y acercando… y se me hubiese tirado encima para saludarme.

-Jo, cómo pesas, Toby –me quejo. Por supuesto, no le digo que me había asustado; lo mismo se le sube a la cabeza.

Y es que sí, aquí está Toby, todo peludito y tal, aferrándose a mí como si la vida le fuera en ello. Pobre, está asustado de algo. Menos mal que estoy yo aquí para defenderle y…

-¡Rei Miwa! -¡Ah! ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Eh?- ¡Rei Miwa, Sacerdotisa de Suzaku! –Por supuesto, yo hago lo único sensato que se puede hacer cuando unas sombras se ponen a decir tu nombre; apretar con fuerza la mano/pata del hombre-perro al que estaba buscando. Obvio. Y miro a mi alrededor, buscando: a) una salida, o b) el origen de la voz, a ver si es posible pegarle una patadita y mandarlo muy lejos. No encuentro nada.

-¿Dónde… dónde estás? –Obviamente, no espero respuesta; un asesino de Sacerdotisas no me diría dónde se encuentra así como así, ¿no? Sería poco profesional por su parte.

-Aquí, niña –Sin embargo, este asesino de Sacerdotisas no es como los demás; eso está claro.

Vuelvo la cabeza hacia el sitio del que, supongo, viene la voz. La verdad, vería mucho mejor si la estatua del pajarraco no se hubiese puesto a brillar y a aletear, distrayéndome de todos los posibles asesinos de Sacerdotisas que pudiese haber.

-No te veo –confieso-. Es que la estatua está brillando mucho y tal, así que…

Un resoplido, algo así como cabreado. O exasperado. O deseando matarme (algo lógico, ya que hablamos de un asesino de Sacerdotisas, ¿no?). O un poco de todo.

-Yo SOY la estatua, niña -¿Ah, sí? Anda, pues sí que es curioso este mundo…

-Ah. ¿Y qué se siente? Siendo una estatua, digo…

Nuevo resoplido. Mi interlocutor (la estatua, sí, que ahora que me fijo, tiene cara de mala idea) se vuelve hacia mí, y hace un gesto que, en un humano, sería algo así como de _Por favor, dame paciencia. Pacieeeencia_, pero que en el pájaro parece más bien como si se hubiese atragantado con un gusano. Pobre.

-¡No soy una estatua, niña! –Jo, pues entonces no me aclaro.

-Pero… Has dicho que tú ERAS la estatua, así que… -le comento. Si fuese un hombre, el pollo se pegaría cabezazos contra la pared; como es una estatua, se pega cabezazos contra sí mismo. Seguro que duele igual.

-Sólo estoy poseyendo la estatua para manifestarme ante ti, niña –explica, o más bien farfulla.

-¿Y por qué te manifiestas, exactamente? ¿Subidas de sueldo, vacaciones dignas, el fin de alguna guerra…? –Ey, que es sólo por ser educada.

El pájaro parece querer estrangularme. Toby retrocede un poco.

-¡Pero serás tonta, niña!

-¡Eh! -¿Por qué me insulta, ahora? ¿Eh? Que yo no le he dicho que parece un pollo desplumado, ¿a que no?

-Soy el dios… -empieza. Y termina, claro, porque justo cuando me va a desvelar lo más interesante se oye la puerta. Y entran, así en manada, mis Estrellas & Cía. Qué bien; ellos me defenderán de los insultos del pájaro, ¿no?

Bueno, pensándolo bien, no, no lo harán. En todo caso, se unirán a ellos.

La cosa es que, curiosamente, mis Estrellas & Cía. se quedan perfectamente quietos en la entrada, como si ellos también fueran estatuas (pero de las que no se mueven, esta vez). A excepción, por supuesto, de Jun (que no podía no dar el cante, por una vez, noooo) y de Tomo, que hacen como Toby y se medio encogen ante la visión de la estatua-pollo parlante. No sé por qué.

Durante unos segundos, nadie habla. Ni siquiera Mitsukake. Luego, así sin avisar, Tamahomita avanza con cara de alucinada unos pasos, hasta colocarse delante de la estatua, y suelta:

-Suzaku –en un tono extraño y reverente. Como si fuera un dios, o algo.

Oye, ahora que lo pienso, ¿no es un dios?

Qué cosas.

* * *

**Danny**

_¿Reviews?_


	19. Capítulo 18 Las armas mágicas

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío, blablablá, blablablá. Todos nos lo sabemos, ¿no? Hablemos del tiempo...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XVIII: Las armas mágicas**

El pájaro nos mira. Nosotros miramos al pájaro. El pájaro parece ligeramente cabreado, por eso de que sólo la niñita esta (o mi tío abuelo, según cómo se mire) haya sido capaz de reconocerle. Aunque, la verdad, no sé por qué: tampoco es como si fuese taaaaan obvio, ¿no? Quiero decir, que seguro que hay pájaros parlantes (o estatuas de pájaros parlantes) por todas partes. Mira al Pato Donald, por ejemplo.

Al final, después de lo que parecen cien mil horas, y que probablemente lo son, me decido a hablar.

-¡Ah! ¡Hola, Suz; estas son tus Estrellas! –Y vale, vale, a lo mejor tenía que haberme pensado un poco mejor lo que tenía que decir (por eso de que soy una Sacerdotisa y tengo que decir cosas inteligentes y tal), pero no es como si hubiese quedado tan mal, ¿no?

Ups. Pos a lo mejor sí que he quedado un pelín fuera de lugar, porque Suzaku me mira como si quisiera matarme. Que a lo mejor es lo que le pasa. O eso, o está estreñido.

-¿No vais a preguntar nada? –inquiere, pasando finalmente de mí y fijándose en todas y cada una de mis Estrellas. Parece que el pico le rechina un poco al pasar por Jun y por Niño-Del-Que-No-Me-Sé-El-Nombre-Pero-Es-Mu-Raro-Así-Que-Nos-Quedamos-Con-Tomo, y por Toby y por Kai y por el gato. Y el príncipe Naruto, por supuesto, aunque aquí hace un gesto raro, además, y mira a Hotohori, y al príncipe, y a Hotohori, y al príncipe, como si no supiera por cuál decidirse.

-Pues… -Al parecer no, no van a preguntar nada. A lo mejor dónde está la salida, aunque sería una estupidez preguntarlo, teniendo en cuenta que acaban de entrar por la única puerta del templo este. De todas formas, y supongo que para no parecer descorteses, sino sólo tontos de remate, mis Estrellas se miran unas a otras, y boquean. Parecen besugos ahogándose, los pobres.

-En realidad –intervengo yo, antes de que el asunto se ponga feo-, en realidad están deseando hablar, pero es que están… alucinando. Un poco. Por lo de la experiencia mística y tal –le aclaro. El pajarraco vuelve a mirarme, y parece un poco más tranquilo. He, si es que soy taaaan buena…

-Esto… ¿Suzaku, sí? –Oh, oh. Me temo que mi bonita intervención va a servir para poco, después de todo; ya hay alguien dispuesto a fastidiar el asunto. En este caso, cómo no, Chichiri. Si es que este niño habla de más.

-¿Sí?

-¿No se supone que teníamos que invocarte nosotros, sí? - ¡Ey! Se supone que tengo que invocarlo YO, Y-O, yo sola solita, y que ellos estaban ahí para hacer bulto. Así que nada de atribuirse méritos, gracias.

-Ehm –Pero la cosa es que, ante esto, Suzaku no parece tener mucho que decir. Pobre hombre; le hemos descolocado- Pues sí, sí. Pero esto es una emergencia –explica. Tasuki resopla.

-¿Una emergencia? Claro, y por eso apareces; entonces resulta que, al fin y al cabo, lo de la Sacerdotisa y las Estrellas y toda la historia de salvar al mundo y tal no sirven para nada, ¿no?, porque, total, en cuanto haya una emergencia ya vienes tú, ¿no? –Jo, por un instante me ha parecido hijo de Mitsukake. Pero no; es más feo.

La cuestión es que, ante tooooda esa parrafada (de la que no habrá entendido ni la mitad. Yo no lo he hecho), Suzaku se sonroja. En serio. Bueno, no, no se sonroja, porque es una estatua que ya brilla en rojo y amarillo, pero digamos que las partes rojas se vuelven más… rojas, y las amarillas, pues naranjas. Así que sí, sí que se sonroja.

Qué bien.

-Ehem, ehem –dice, sin embargo. No parece muy dispuesto a dar el brazo (el ala) a torcer; no piensa admitir su culpa, no. Pues vaya cabezota-, resulta que aquí el dios soy yo –aclara. Como si no lo supiéramos, después de que nos lo haya repetido veinte veces-, así que no hace falta cuestionarme, ¿vale?

-No me parece muy lógico, ¿sí? –Creo que estoy de acuerdo con Chichiri. Y con Tasuki. Madre mía, lo que descienden mi coeficiente intelectual y mi sentido común, en este mundo.

-¡No tiene que ser lógico! –casi grita Suzaku. Lo cual significa que empiezan a salir llamas por todas partes, y que los demás nos ponemos un poco nerviosos y decidimos que es más sano tener la boca cerrada- Soy un dios; puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana.

-Y eso ahora es ayudarnos, ¿no? –Hey, este ha sido Hotohori. Por un momento estoy a punto de suicidarle yo, si tantas ganas tiene; luego resulta que su comentario redirige la conversación al punto importante.

-Sí. Hay un mal horrible expandiéndose por el mundo –nos explica Suzaku, con tono ominoso y casi importante-. Un mal terrible contra el que es casi imposible luchar; un mal como ningún otro.

-Ya –digo-. Me lo estuvo comentando Gamba.

Las Estrellas me miran con cara de pez. Los que no son Estrellas me miran con cara de pez. Suzaku me mira con cara de pez volador. Tasuki, que sabe de qué va el asunto –por eso de que estuvo conmigo y tal- se tira de los pelos. A saber por qué. Lo mismo quiere acelerar la calvicie, por eso de que los calvos son sexys y él no. No demasiado, por lo menos.

-¿Quién?

-Pues… La tortuga esa con una serpiente de bufanda –explico tranquilamente. La gente acaba por ignorarme, no sé por qué.

-En fin, la cuestión es que, como sois las únicas Estrellas con edad suficiente para luchar –Ante esto, obviamente, yo señalo a Chichiri y a Tamahome. Y a Chiriko, por supuesto. Suzaku hace como que no me ve-, habéis sido elegidos para librar al mundo de este mal, y…

-Ehm… -Que conste que esa no he sido yo. Yo no sería tan educada; es Jun- Yo soy una Estrella de Seiryuu –explica- y tengo edad para luchar. Y hay Estrellas de Suzaku que… bueno, que no serían de gran ayuda, ¿no?

Aquí, Suzaku se para a reflexionar. Un poco. Pero, como es un dios y se lo tiene un poquito creído, acaba por encogerse de hombros (más bien de alas) y seguir a lo suyo.

-Bueno, es igual. Resulta que sois los primeros que hemos encontrado, y como algo teníais que hacer, os ha tocado esto –corrige-. El resto de Estrellas pueden ayudaros, claro –Mierda. Ya podría haber dicho que no, que Jun tiene que ser nuestra enemiga y debemos sacrificarla a nuestro dios… Mejor retirar eso último, ¿no?-, así que ya no podéis quejaros, hala.

Ninguno de nosotros parece muy contento con esa frase. Algunos, diría yo, parece muy pero que muy dispuesto a quejarse (Chichiri, por ejemplo, parece tentado de llamar a su abuelita de las montañas, aunque se contiene), pero el pajarraco brillante es más rápido, y dice, antes de que nadie abra la boca:

-Además, os voy a entregar las armas legendarias de las anteriores Estrellas de Suzaku.

Y todo el mundo se calla. Obviamente; es que lo de los regalos tiene su atractivo, oye. Aunque lo ofrezca una gallina loca.

-Muy bien, entonces. Empecemos con el reparto.

* * *

Y sí, hemos empezado con el reparto. Y retiro eso de que los regalos tienen su atractivo: no hay más que ver las caras de mis Estrellas.

Y es que, en general, los regalos son… cutres. ¿Cómo podían defenderse las Estrellas de Suzaku de mi tía abuela con estas cosas? ¿Eh?

Porque, a ver, no tengo nada en contra de la espada guay de Hotohori, ¡pero mi Hotohori no sabe manejarla! Es hijo de un médico, no de un guerrero, así que no le sirve de mucho. Y a Nuriko, que sí que podría manejar una espada, le han dado unas pulseritas monísimas, que le quedarían divinamente… si fuese una mujer. O un travesti. O si no llevase, en general, ropa al estilo mafioso.

Y eso, por no hablar del resto de regalos. Por ejemplo, a Mitsukake…

-¿Qué es esto? –ha preguntado, cuando Suzaku (con la ayuda del príncipe Naruto, porque las estatuas no son muy buenas en eso de moverse y coger y dar cosas, así que es Naruto el que ha tenido que hacerlo) le ha entregado un frasco bastante mono.

-El agua de la vida.

-Ahh… ¿Y por qué está vacío?

-Tu otro yo gastó lo que había dentro en una falsa Sacerdotisa moribunda –ha aclarado. Mitsukake se ha quedado boqueando (lo cual, por otra parte, se agradece. Por lo menos boquea en silencio).

O a Chiriko…

-¡Qué bonito! ¡Un rollo de pergamino manchado de sangre!

-Sí, con eso te mataste –le comento. La alegría desaparece un poco de su cara, claro, pero es igual. Abre el pergamino…

-¡Qué bien! ¡Letras!

-¿Qué pone? –pregunta Tasuki. Qué cotilla.

-No sé leer –aclara alegremente Chiriko. Yuju.

A Tamahomita, el pajarraco le ha regalado… nada. Lo cual no es tan malo, claro, si tenemos en cuenta que a Chichiri le ha obligado a ponerse un sombrero francamente ridículo y diez mil veces más grande que él, una máscara que da mal rollo y un collar pasado de moda. Y a cargar con un bastón que le saca un metro y medio de altura, también.

Así que esperemos que el regalo de Tasuki sea mejor, porque si no…

-¡Pero qué se supone que es esto! –Ajá, pues no era mejor. Y prometo que ha dicho la frase así, con exclamaciones en lugar de signos de interrogación, y con una mala idea que tira p'atrás. Pero es que no es para menos. Y es que el pájaro le ha dado…-¡Un abanico! ¡Un &%·%/$%)·)/% ABANICO! ¿Qué se supone que voy a hacer con esto?

Je, parece mentira. Preocupándose por qué va a hacer, si nunca hace nada…

-¡Salvar el mundo! –le aclara Suzaku. Todas mis Estrellas le dirigen miradas asesinas, mientras que el resto de gente… se ríe. Se parte. Se retuerce por el suelo, señalándoles.

Y entonces ocurre. Como si fuesen uno (viva el compañerismo), mis Estrellas se lanzan encima de Suzaku, dispuestos a cenar pollo frito. Se produce un estallido de luz, por supuesto, y en ese instante, una, con toda la razón del mundo, se da cuenta de que lo mismo se ha quedado sola solita con los Acoplados Varios. Pero no.

Suzaku ha echado a volar. En serio. No podéis imaginaros lo rarísimo que es ver volar a una estatua. Y estrellarse contra la pared, una, dos, tres veces. Como una mosca contra un cristal, vamos, con la diferencia de que la estatua rompe el dichoso cristal. Y se escapa.

Eso sí, Tasuki tiene un par de plumas en la mano.

Bueno, pues ya hemos terminado lo difícil. Sólo nos queda salvar el mundo. Fácil, ¿no?

* * *

**Danny**

**Notas**: ey, parece que esto va a ponerse en marcha, ¿no? ¿Qué será el mal ese tan horrible? ¿Lo sabrá siquiera la autora? Lo dudo. Bueno, sea como sea, seguro que llega muuuucho más rápido si dejáis reviews. Y, hablando de otra cosa: ¿aparecerán otras Estrellas? No conocemos a muchas de Byakko, pero sí de Genbu, así que... Quién sabe.


	20. Capítulo 19 El sueño eterno

**Disclaimer**: no, no, no, Fushigi Yuugi no es mío... Se lo estaba guardando a un amigo, lo juro...

**Notas**: Pues vaya. Esto no me lo creo ni yo. Creo que algo ha debido de afectarme mucho a la cabeza, ¿no?, para seguir con esta historia después de tantísimo tiempo. Pero vamos, que supongo que no es plan de hacerle feos al capítulo. Pobre, con lo que le ha costado salir a la luz...

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XIX. El sueño eterno**

Vale. Lista de tareas:

1. Encontrar un baño.

2. Comer algo.

3. Salvar al mundo.

Creo que no se me olvida nada, aunque, claro, todo puede ser. Al fin y al cabo, tengo una agenda apretadísima, ¿no?, además de un puñado de Estrellas dando por saco a mi alrededor.

En fin, repasando los hechos, después de salir del Templo de Sukaku -con un cabreo monumental, todo hay que decirlo-, el príncipe Naruto ha terminado por decidir que sí, que somos la Sacerdotisa y sus Estrellas y que, como vamos a salvar su reino y toda la pesca, pues como que nos merecemos una invitación (más). Y unas camas más cómodas. Pero sigue sin decirme dónde está el baño.

Así que, a cambio de todo eso, nos está tocando aguantar a sus simpatiquísimos consejeros, que llevan media hora debatiendo sobre si es o no adecuado el extender la invitación a las Estrellas de Seiryuu & Otros Acoplados, S.L. (de momento), o si lo correcto sería ponerles de patitas en la calle. Si me preguntaran a mí, obviamente, les daría una respuesta clara, concisa y perfectamente lógica: lo que hay que hacer es ejecutarlos. A todos menos a Toby, que me cae bien, y que además puede cubrir el puesto de, por ejemplo, Tasuko. Que no es que vaya a morir, claro, pero, oye, podrían confundirlo con su hermano...

Pero, ya que nadie me pregunta y que me estoy haciendo un pis tremendo, aprovecho para escabullirme hábilmente por detrás de todo el mundo. ¡Já! Si hay algo que he aprendido desde que estoy en este mundo de locos, es a esquivar a los locos, precisamente. Supervivencia básica, ¿no?

-¿Dónde vas, Rei, sí? -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ¡Me he dejado a uno!

-Ehm, yo... Chichiri, tengo que hacer... cosas de chicas -balbuceo. No es que me haga mucha ilusión darle explicaciones a un niño de siete años, la verdad, pero, bueno, es _Chichiri_, así que eso lo cambia todo. Principalmente, lo convierte en un niño de siete años más insistente.

-¡Ah!, si buscas un baño, yo sé dónde hay uno -Y, como hemos comprobado, _demasiado_ inteligente.

* * *

Aunque agradezco la ayuda -qué clase de Sacerdotisa sería si no lo hiciera-, creo que voy a terminar por asesinar a mi Estrella de pelo azul. De verdad. ¿Que sabía dónde hay un baño? Ya, se ve, se ve que lo sabía: está en alguna parte del palacio. Y creo que, de las diez mil quinientas horas que llevamos buscando, diez mil cuatrocientas noventa y nueve con cincuenta y nueve minutos y cincuenta y nueve segundos las hemos pasado dando vueltas como tontos. Es que hemos parado un segundo.

Así que estoy, digamos, desesperada. Y empiezo a ver jarrones por todas partes, y, la verdad, son una visión tentadora. Mucho. Demasiado.

-Eh, Chichiri, espera un momento -le digo. Uhm, ¿podré ponerme encima del jarroncito este? Es alto, pero si lo inclino un poco...

-¿Vas a...? -Chichiri me mira con expresión horrorizada, lo cual, sinceramente, me horroriza a mí. Da cague, sobre todo ahora que tiene esa máscara rara. Debería quitársela, y luego quemarla. O al revés- ¡Rei, eso no se hace! -me chilla. Ya, ya; qué quieres que le haga, hijo, si mi _guía_ no sabe guiarme. Tiempos desesperados, medidas estúpidas, ¿no es así como se dice? Pues eso.

Así que yo, como buena chica que soy, no le hago ni caso a mi Estrella. No es nada nuevo, la verdad; a estas alturas debería haber aprendido. Si no estamos hablando de Tasuko, el tío/niña pequeña Taka, Chiriko, Mitsukake, Tomo -que, por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender, me odia. A lo mejor es porque intento pisarle cada vez que estamos cerca-, el príncipe Naruto o Kai, generalmente tienen razón.

Ahora que lo pienso, tampoco es que tengan razón muchas veces.

En fin, la cosa es que, siendo Chichiri, sí que debería escucharle. Pero, como me gusta el riesgo -con ketchup está mejor, eso sí-, pues le ignoro. Y, obviamente, en el mismo momento en que me dispongo a desabrocharme el pantalón -¿veis?, normal que la tía Miaka sobreviviera: ella llevaba falda- y a chillarle a mi Estrella que mire para otro lado, que esto es un poco así como privado, aunque esté dispuesta a hacerlo en mitad de un pasillo por el que puede pasar cualquiera en cualquier momento, oigo un carraspeo detrás de mí. Y me giro.

Mal hecho. Regla número uno del Manual de Supervivencia para Sacerdotisas del Pajarraco... Bueno, la número uno es "No te encuentres con ninguna Estrella de Suzaku, Seiryuu o miembro de Acoplados Varios, S.L, en ningún momento de tu vida. Mejor aún, no dejes que te absorba un libro en el que un pajarraco te engañará para convertirte en Sacerdotisa. Mejor aún, no vayas a Japón. Y aprueba Historia". Pero la regla número dos en el susodicho Manual dice algo así como: "Si oyes un carraspeo detrás de ti, o cualquier tipo de ruido, en realidad, echa a correr. Cagando leshes".

Qué vamos a hacerle; seguir las instrucciones nunca fue lo mío.

Pero bueno, podría ser peor. Es decir: delante mía hay ahora mismo lo que parece ser un tipo con cara de malo, con una capa negra y un cuchillo, dispuesto a matarme. Así que, por lo menos, no son ninguna de mis Estrellas & Cía. Es un alivio.

-¡Miaka! -me chilla Chichiri, y luego, por alguna razón- ¡Corre!

¿He dicho alguna vez que no soy nada buena en Educación Física? Bueno, si no lo he hecho lo hago ahora. No, no soy buena. Más bien penosa. Así que, en el tiempo que me cuesta a mí darme la vuelta para correr, al tipejo del cuchillo le da tiempo a agarrarme y a coger carrerilla para asesinarme. Y probablemente habría podido matarme, también, si un rayo de luz roja no lo hubiera descuajeringado del todo.

Cómo adoro a Chichiri.

Que, por cierto, aprovecha para acercarse a mí, todavía con el brazo en posición de ataque. El tipo del cuchillo, ya tirado en el suelo, no parece tan peligroso. Bueno, en realidad sí que lo parece, pero vamos, que nada comparado con Nuriko -qué queréis, me sigue dando yuyu-. Además, parece un poco dolorido. Sobre todo después de que yo le pise sus... Todos me entendéis.

-¿Estás bien, Rei, sí? -me pregunta Chichiri, y, por una vez, yo me alegro de oír su muletilla. Un poco.

Asiento con la cabeza, y respiro aliviada. Luego me doy cuenta de una cosa.

-¿Sabes, Chichiri? -digo-, creo que ya no me hace falta el jarrón.

Ups.

* * *

Por algún motivo, cuando llegamos a la sala de reuniones de antes, Tasuki se me queda mirando. Por algún motivo que alcanzo a comprender perfectamente, por cierto, pero que no pienso mencionar. Y que tiene algo que ver con mis pantalones.

-Ehm, Rei -empieza mi tío abuelo Taka (¿veis normal que la llame así? ¿Eh?)-, creo que deberías... cambiarte. ¿No crees?

Yo me limito a sentarme, toda digna y bastante roja, y a murmurar por lo bajo algo que, más o menos, se parece a:

-Brrglwnmnbglerb.

Aclarado este punto, decido prestarle atención a la discusión de los ministros. Que, por cierto, se han ido todos.

-Oye, ¿hace mucho que se ha acabado esto, sí? -pregunta Chichiri. Nuriko asiente.

-Sólo estábamos esperándoos, por si os pasaba algo -Hmm, ¿soy yo, o a su argumento le falta algo de consistencia? ¿Qué pensaban hacer si nos pasaba algo, eh?

-Pero ya que estáis aquí -añade Kai. Metomentodo listillo...-, podemos ir a comer, ¿os parece? Aunque estaría bien que te cambiases, Rei. Pero vamos, que tú verás.

¡Pero será...! Encima de que le dejo que se nos acople sin matarle ni nada... Y no, eso de incluirle en las ejecuciones _no_ cuenta. Que conste.

En fin, vayamos a lo importante. Creo que alguien ha mencionado algo de...

-¿Hay comida? -Sí, sí, soy yo. ¿Qué? Me acaban de intentar asesinar: tengo hambre. Y, además, la comida del palacio está bastante bien. No tanto como la que preparan en el restaurante chino que hay en mi calle, pero...

* * *

Después de una comida no tan abundante como me esperaba -siete platos y dos postres-, un mogollón de sirvientes con cara de mala idea nos conducen a nuestras habitaciones. Lo cual estaría muy bien, si el señor príncipe Naruto se hubiese molestado en prepararnos habitaciones para todos. O a preparar algo, en general.

Pero no. Cuando llego a los que van a ser mis aposentos -a compartir, por culpa de alguna lógica que no termino de entender, con Tasuki. Y Chichiri, seguramente, en cuanto sea de noche y no pueda dormir-, el mismo sirviente con cara de mala idea me da un montoncito de sábanas. Y me suelta algo así como:

-Bueno, aquí me quedo. No hay cama, ¿eh?, pero vamos, que uno se las apaña bien así. Aunque sean Guerreros Celestiales, no pasa nada por dormir en el suelo, ¿eh? -Y, la verdad, por una vez Tasuki y yo estamos de acuerdo: los dos queremos partirle la cara a ese tipo. Y los brazos, y las piernas. Y todo lo demás.

Pero el bicho debe de haberse olido algo, porque corre que se las pela. Maldita sea. Si no estuviese tan cansada, correría detrás de él. En serio (síiiiiiii, claaaaaaaaaaaaro, tooooodos te creemos, Rei...).

En fin, vamos, que nos quedamos Tasuki y yo. Y las mantas. Y ese es el planazo que me espera, ¿no? Vaya, si cada vez es más entretenido, esto de ser Sacerdotisa...

* * *

-No me mires -protesto. Tasuki suelta un resoplido.

-No te estoy mirando, te lo he dicho. No tengo ningún interés en mirarte. Preferiría mirar a... a _Chiriko_ antes que a ti, ¿sabes? &%$·%&&$, qué plasta -Y no creo ser la única a la que no le suena nada, pero que nada, convincente.

-Lo que tú digas -Vamos, Tesuku, que tú mientes mejor que eso. Hasta me convenciste de que eras una persona, allá por el principio de mi aventura. Aunque, eso sí, por poco tiempo.

-Tasuki, deberías dejar de mirar a Rei, ¿sí? -¡AAAAAAAAHH! ¡Un bicho!

Ah, no, que es Chichiri. Otra vez. Colándose en mi habitación no sé muy bien por qué, y a ver quién es el listo que lo echa ahora.

-¡Yo no estoy mirándola! ¡Además, daría igual! ¡Sólo está en pijama! -Ya, ya, como que los pijamas de esta época dejan mucho a la imaginación... Que sí, que el que me han dejado lo tapa absolutamente todo y mete un calor que te cagas, que no me llega a la boca de milagro, pero... -Y, oye, ¿tú qué haces aquí?

Ahí, Chichiri se sonroja. Ahora mismo es más fácil notarlo, claro, porque se ha quitado la mascarita de marras. No pensé que fuese a decirlo nunca, pero me alegro de verle la cara. Casi la echaba de menos.

-Eh, es que... -¡Já! Ahora le da vergüenza decirlo, ¿no?- Es que blghblrwvb...

-¿Qué?

-Que me da miedo la oscuridad -repite, esta vez más despacio. ¡Huy, pero qué mono es! ¡Lástima no poder dejarles solitos y que se las apañen!-. Y Kazumi no me hace caso porque quiere ver a Jun, y... ¡Tengo miedo!

¿Veis? He aquí a mi mejor guerrero. De verdad. Sí, sí, ese criajo que se me acaba de lanzar a los brazos y esconde la cabeza en mi hombro, sí.

Jo, qué triste es mi vida. Creo que cobro poco, con lo que exige este trabajo... ¡Ah!, es verdad: no cobro nada... Hmm, ¿cómo narices me convenció el pajarraco para aceptarlo? Habría preferido ir a ver a la señora Tokinawa e Hijo.

-Vamos, vamos, no pasa nada -Yo, obviamente, como buena Sacerdotisa que soy, intento tranquilizar a Chichiri. Más que nada porque, por más tirones que doy, no soy capaz de despegármelo, y porque el inútil de Tasuki se ha quedado ahí quieto, boqueando. Bien mirado, así está bien. Casi parece que no existe, o que es una estatua del palacio. Fea, eso sí, y barata.

Qué falta de gusto.

-Vaya, no sabía eso -dice finalmente mi queridísima Estrella pelirroja. Y, después de ese aporte fundamental a la no-conversación, agarra a Chichiri y, de alguna forma que debe de ser mágica, me lo quita de encima.

¿Alguna vez he dicho cuánto le adoro?

-Entonces, ¿duermes con Rei? -Chichiri asiente, todavía un poco rojo. Hace un puchero. Oh, oh; esto pinta feo. A escenita de sobredosis de azúcar, por lo menos, en la que Rei tendrá que aplaudirles y decirles lo monos que son (que lo son, la verdad, hay que admitirlo) por tener esa unión tan profunda y sincera y... Bah, prefiero dormirme.

Me tiro encima de las mantas.

-Bueno, ya me contaréis mañana, ¿vale? -Y, sin esperar respuesta (y menos mal, porque ninguno de los dos parece dispuesto a dármela), me echo una sábana por encima. Y cierro los ojos.

* * *

Vale. Vale. Admito que no fue sólo cerrar los ojos. Más bien cerrar los ojos y soltar una serie de ruiditos por la nariz -estoy constipada, es eso- y, básicamente, echarme un sueñecito de veintiséis horas. Esa información me la ha dado Nuriko, y me lo he creído porque de él me fío, principalmente, y porque cuando me he despertado estaban la mitad de mis Estrellas rodeándome, todos con cara de preocupación. ¿Qué pasa? Estaba cansada...

En fin, que ahora que estoy más o menos fresca otra vez -aunque una siesta no vendría mal, ya que nos ponemos-, mi Estrella mafiosa se está dedicando a ponerme al día. A su manera.

-Vamos, Rei, que nos largamos de aquí -me explica pacientemente. Si es que da gusto, así-. El príncipe Hoshi nos ha prestado unos caballos -Y lo dice con el tono de voz de quien sabe que, pase lo que pase, esos caballos no regresarán con su dueño original- y nos ha dicho dónde podemos encontrar los...

Insertad ahí palabra rara y larga. En serio; una palabra muy rara. Algo así como _Pinchazos_, sólo que no creo que necesitemos pincharnos para nada. Espero.

-¿Qué? ¿Los cómo?

-Shinzajos, Rei. Las joyas que sirven para invocar a... ese pajarraco -Y sí, a ninguno de mis compañeros de viaje se le ha olvidado el episodio en el Templo. Por si alguien no lo había notado.

-Ahhhh -digo-. Ahora lo entieeeeeeeeendo -Mentira. Mentira cochina; no tengo ni idea de qué es todo eso. Puede que la tía abuela Miaka dijese algo de unas joyas, pero, la verdad, en un relato que se centra principalmente en los distintos platos de arroz que se pueden comer en la Antigua China es difícil enterarse de algo. Bueno, sólo de que el tenedor es útil -en eso Gollum... digoo, Taitsukun tenía razón-.

-Ya -Por lo visto, a este Nuriko no hay quien lo engañe. Aunque, por lo visto, el saber que no me entero de nada no le anima a explicármelo, precisamente. Jo, ni que fuese a tardar mucho.

-¿Nos vamos ya? -nos llama Chichiri; por algún motivo, cuando me he despertado después de mi sueñecito de veintiséis horas, el chaval estaba llorando. Eso me ha llamado la atención. Y no ha vuelto a soltar su irritante _¿sí?_ desde entonces. Creo que le he hecho regresar a su edad actual, pobre. Lo mismo estaba traumatizado pensando que no volvería a verme...

Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, creo que se echó a llorar _cuando me desperté._

En fin, mejor no darle vueltas al asunto. Ahora mismo, lo único importante es encontrar los pinchazos de marras. Que, la verdad, es bastante más apetecible ahora que sé que Nuriko me va a llevar las cosas y que no voy a tener que dar un solo paso.

No, si en el fondo va a estar bien, el mundillo este.

* * *

**Danny**

(Se agradecen los reviews. Y se contestan, menos los anónimos (Izy y actualiza, os aviso de que tenéis la culpa -con retraso- de la existencia de este último capítulo. En serio), obviamente, aunque esos los contesto en mi fuero interno. Así que estaría bien recibir alguno.)


	21. Capítulo 20 El círculo de los nosabios

**Disclaimer**: nada de esto es mío.

**Notas**: Muy bien, he vuelto. En serio. No digo que vaya a quedarme, claro, porque ahora mismo soy lo que viene siendo un espíritu libre y le tengo alergia al compromiso. Pero es que vi esta historia y me di cuenta de que no tenía final, y de que en mi cabeza sí que había final (o algo parecido), y que, oye, si me acercaba paso a paso a lo mejor algún día lo terminaba de escribir. Así que quién sabe. Lo mismo me da por acabar el fic. De momento, este capítulo va dedicado a esos reviews anónimos que fui recibiendo y que no he podido contestar, en algunos de los cuales se me amenazaba si no terminaba esto (que, la verdad, me pareció raro. Me habría parecido más normal amenazarme de muerte si se me ocurría seguir, pero vamos, que fue un buen cambio). Así que, lo siento por vosotro/as, pero tenéis la culpa de la existencia de un nuevo capítulo. Hala, a sentiros culpables.

* * *

**CAPÍTULO XX**

**El círculo de los no-sabios**

Bueno, pues nada, ya estamos otra vez de viaje. No, si al final esto va a ser una operación bikini a lo bestia, con tanto caminito y con esto de no comer más que cuatro veces al día (por eso de ahorrar provisiones, dicen mis Estrellas... Y, no sé por qué, siempre que alguien lo comenta me mira a mí. No sé qué tendré en la cara). Y es que yo, digo yo que será por el metabolismo de Sacerdotisa, pues necesito seis. O siete, si andamos mucho. Pero mis queridos acompañantes no parecen tomárselo muy bien, y eso que yo lo hago por ellos, para que no carguen con tanto peso... Desagradecidos, que son todos unos desagradecidos.

En fin, a lo que iba: ya estamos otra vez de viaje. Esta vez, claro está, y ya que venimos de palacio y somos oficialmente los salvadores del mundo y tal, pues no vamos tan a lo pobre como antes. Por ejemplo: llevamos un carro. ¿Veis? Si la gente aquí es muy maja. Que sí, que el muy &/&/% del príncipe Naruto se ha olvidado de dejarnos también los caballos, pero bueno, sigue siendo un regalo. Por lo menos podemos meter ahí dentro a Chiriko (y a Mitsukake; así se la oye menos), y más o menos avanzamos a una velocidad superior a dos metros por hora. Es algo de agradecer, la verdad.

El carro, por lo visto, iba destinado a mí, a todo esto. Lo mismo por eso tenía clavos en los asientos, que ya vi yo a mi querido no futuro marido salir de ahí con pinta de culpable y un pulgar un poco más hinchado de la cuenta. Pero bueno, una, que es amable, pues se lo ha cedido a quienes realmente lo necesitan. A cambio, claro está, he conseguido que Tasuki y Nuriko se turnen para llevarme a caballito (lo intenté también con Chichiri, pero la cosa no funcionó, y eso que el chico puso todo su empeño...). ¿Veis?, si en el fondo soy una buenaza. Si casi parece que les esté cogiendo cariño a mis Estrellas & Cía y todo... Bueno, a lo mejor no tanto. Pero por lo menos, ahora nos odiamos un poquito menos. Si es que el roce hace el cariño.

–¡Nuriko! –chilla Tasuki. Jo, ¿de verdad que tiene que coger tantos baches por el camino? Ni que lo hiciera aposta. Y encima resuella. Como un Chiriko cualquiera intentando dar tres pasos seguidos, vamos– Creo que toca cambio –masculla sin aliento. Mi mafioso favorito, por su parte, le ignora en favor de seguir tirando del Chiriko-móvil. Sí, sé que queda mal hacerle tirar del carro, pero en mi defensa diré que sólo necesita una mano, y que no parece costarle ningún esfuerzo. No como a Tesuko, que está fofo perdido y suda sólo por haber cargado conmigo durante un par de horillas. Vaya Estrella más caca que me ha tocado. Mañana le preguntaré a Hotohori si no puede dejar tirada a Jun, que una morena siempre tiene más encanto.

–Pues tampoco peso tanto –me quejo. Tasuki gruñe y murmura algo por lo bajo. No sé por qué, pero me da a que no quiero escucharlo. Este chico... Digo yo que algún día tendrá que soltarme un piropo, ¿no? Para no repetirse tanto, digo...

–Estoy cansado –protesta Chichiri cinco minutos después. Jo, si es que mis Estrellas son todos unos flojos. No como los de Seiryuu... Bueno, no como Jun y Ashitare, porque lo que viene siendo Tomo lleva media hora quejándose por lo bajo. Y no sé por qué, la verdad. Yo tampoco veo que hayamos hecho tanto ejercicio...

Pero bueno, como soy una sacerdotisa magnánima y hambrienta, y la bolsa de las provisiones queda fuera de mi alcance mientras esté encima de Tasuki, pues decido que este bosquecillo por el que estamos pasando es un sitio estupendo para descansar. Así que me bajo de la espalda de Tasuki y anuncio mi decisión. Acto seguido, me tiro al suelo. Mis Estrellas & Cía se me quedan mirando.

–¿Qué pasa? –pregunto– ¿Es que yo no puedo estar cansada también? –Tasuki, por alguna razón, me mira con cara de querer asesinarme; Mitsukake, saliendo de la carreta, se apresura a responderme, claro, pero a estas alturas ya me he adaptado al medio y he conseguido registrar su voz como si fuera musiquilla de fondo, así que no hay problema. Chichiri me sonríe y se deja caer a mi lado, lo que, por algún extraño motivo, provoca una reacción en cadena que culmina con todos nosotros sentados en círculo. Sí, incluido Ashitare, que mueve la cola y saca la lengua. Y el gato, que se escabulle un poco del susodicho hombre-perro. Y, bueno, dentro de media hora, digo yo que podremos añadir a Chiriko, al que todavía le falta medio metro por recorrer hasta nuestra asamblea improvisada.

Muy bien, esto me gusta. Ahora sólo hace falta que alguien me traiga la comida.

Y pensar que ahora mismo podría estar en casa de la señora Tokinawa e Hijo, disfrutando de un delicioso plato de arroz integral envenenado... digooo, cocinado por la tía Miaka... Bueno, mejor no lo digo en voz alta, que lo mismo al tío abuelo Taka sí que le parece un buen plan, y se me pone nostálgico o algo. Y no quiero a una niña de cinco años nostálgica. Ya tengo bastante con un niño de siete que... Iba a decir que se comporta como un adulto, pero la verdad es que hace un tiempo que no lo hace. Vaya. Qué raro.

En fin. Que estos momentos tampoco están tan mal. Que, claro está, preferiría estar ahora mismo en palacio, por supuesto, comprometida con el príncipe Naruto... bueno, no, con ese no. Mejor con Hotohori. Sí; sería fácil dar el cambiazo, digo yo, y luego nos casaríamos. Y no habría Jun de por medio, ¡ah, no! Además, ¿qué clase de príncipe escogería a una rubia despampanante antes que a su Sacerdotisa? ¿Eh?

–¿De qué estás hablando, Rei? –Anda, no me había dado yo cuenta de que pienso en voz alta. Jo, un día de estos voy a tener que taparme la boca antes de soltar algún comentario comprometido. Como una observación sobre el culo de Nuriko...

–Ehm... ¿De nada? –Y vale, no he sonado muy segura, pero qué le vamos a hacer – Jo, ¡es que no es gusto! –protesto– ¿Por qué todos ibais detrás de la tía Miaka, eh? Que sepáis que yo tengo mejor gusto para los lazos –les digo, toda indignada–, y que como bastante menos –Ahí, un par de mis Estrellas me dirigen una mirada alucinada; mi tío Taka, sin embargo, asiente sabiamente. Je, la verdad es que algún día tendría que preguntarle cómo se las apañaban para pagar la comida...

–Vamos, Rei, tranquila –me dice, cómo no, Jun–. Si no saben ver lo estupenda que eres, es que no merecen la pena...

Y, para mi sorpresa, ni uno solo de los tíos presentes se inmuta. Lo mismo es porque sí que pueden ver lo maravillosa que es ella, y por eso no se sienten mal, pero eso a mí no me arregla nada. Siguen siendo todos unas malas personas, que conste. Menos Ashitare, que me cae bien y sigue moviendo la cola. Pero ya se enterarán, ya. Especialmente Tasuki, y, ya puestos, Kei. Je, ya verán cuando encontremos los Pinchazos esos, ¡entonces van a ver de qué es capaz una sacerdotisa de Sukeku cabreada! ¡La venganza será dulce! ¡Muahahaaha!

–Esto... ¿Rei? –pregunta Nuriko en algún momento. Por lo visto, me he quedado traspuesta más tiempo del que me pensaba, perdida en mis maravillosos planes de futuro. Hum, la verdad es que eran bastante más entretenidos que mi realidad actual...

–¿Estás bien? –Este es Chichiri. Jo, echo de menos su "¿sí?" al final de todas las frases... Es que ahora no sólo parece un niño de siete años, sino que suena como uno y actúa como uno... Vamos, que sigue siendo el más inteligente de todos mis guerreros, claro (quitando a Chiriko, que tiene una mente tan compleja que ni él mismo sabe cómo usarla), pero que la cosa empieza a bajar de nivel.

–Estoy perfectamente –contesto, un poco más seca de la cuenta. Vale, vale, a lo mejor estoy siendo un poco una niña mimada... Bueno, un mucho. ¡Pero es que estoy cansada y tengo hambre y hay un malo malísimo suelto por ahí según Gamba y... y seguro que me he perdido el final de _Perdidos_...! ¡Tengo derecho a estar cabreada!

Pero, al parecer, soy la única que piensa así, porque lo que es a Chichiri no parece haberle sentado bien mi tono. No, nada bien: me está mirando con los ojillos así como acuosos, húmedos, como si fuera a llorar de un momento a otro, como si...

Mierrr... coles. Lo dicho. Acaba de empezar a llorar, y no sé por qué. Últimamente estamos todos de un sensible... Será que le va a venir la regla, al pobre. ¡Ah, no!, que es muy pequeño para eso.

–¡Rei! –Uh oh. Eso ha sonado a Nuriko furioso, y nadie quiere a un Nuriko furioso en su vida, a menos que sea un Nuriko furioso con Tasuki, claro. En ese último caso estoy dispuesta a pagar entrada– ¡Mira lo que has hecho!

Y sí, mi mafioso está definitivamente cabreado, por alguna razón que no alcanzo a comprender (¡hey!, si Chichiri está premenopáusico no es culpa mía...), pero es que los demás tampoco se quedan muy atrás. Muy bonito, muy bonito, todos unidos contra la sacerdotisa, que para algo es más bajita y no puede defenderse... ¡Me parece muy mal! Jo, si hasta el discurso de fondo de Mitsukake ha cambiado a un tono ligeramente más amenazador (aunque, si esta mujer puede hacer algo más doloroso que reventarme los tímpanos, creo que tenemos al enemigo ese terrible definitivamente vencido), y Jun me está dirigiendo una mirada de reproche. ¡Jun! Hotohori suelta algo así como un resoplido, mi tío Taka parece estar aguantándose las ganas de echarme la bronca y Tasuki (¿en qué clase de universo paralelo me he metido?) ha decidido ser el más maduro y consolar al niño llorón. Chiriko, por su parte, añade a la conversación un interesante comentario sobre el precio de las alcachofas en esta época del año, mientras que Tomo me dirige una mirada cargada de odio, como siempre, identiquita a la de Kei. Ashitare mueve la cola.

Mi vida cada vez es más triste. En serio. Echo de menos a la tía Miaka.

* * *

Bueno, digamos que se ha impuesto una retirada estratégica, para qué engañarnos. Digamos que una, haciendo gala de una inteligencia suprema, ha decidido que lo mejor es irse a explorar el territorio. O a hacer mis necesidades. O a esconderme en un agujero hasta que los ánimos se calmen, por ejemplo.

Y, por supuesto, como la susodicha una es la Sacerdotisa del Pájaro Al Que Todos Odian Y Que Da Regalos Raros, pues claro, me han impuesto un guardaespaldas. Concretamente, y no tengo ni idea de por qué, me han hecho cargar con el venerable Chiriko. Empiezo a pensar que quieren que me maten, porque, a ver, ¿qué va a hacer Chiriko si nos atacan, eh? ¿Gritarles a los enemigos, darles en la cabeza con el pergamino ese que no sabe leer? No me parecen métodos de defensa demasiado efectivos, la verdad. Por no decir nada.

Pero bueno, aquí estamos los dos, alejándonos de los otros a unas velocidades pasmosas. Si doy dos pasos seguidos sin pararme me toca esperarle diez segundos, así que supongo que el objetivo de mi Estrella no es protegerme, sino evitar que me aleje del grupo. A este paso, cuando caiga la noche, habré conseguido recorrer veinte metros.

Y ni siquiera me merece la pena meterle prisa, claro, porque digo yo que lo mismo le da un infarto del susto y entonces, ¿a quién le iban a echar la culpa? Pues a la Sacerdotisa de marras, que para algo ya ha hecho llorar a un niño de siete años que, sorpresa sorpresa, lleva desde antes de salir de palacio lloriqueando por cualquier cosa. Si es que no sé qué le ha pasado a Chichiri: antes ya era quejica, pero es que ahora se pasa. Jo, es como si fuese otro. Lo mismo es eso. Lo mismo me han dado el cambiazo...

–¿Sacerdotisa? –pregunta Chiriko en algún momento, en un tono de voz que tiene que haberse escuchado hasta en Kuto.

–Diiiiime –suspiro. Llevo algo así como media hora sentada en un tocón de árbol, esperando a que el señor se desenrede la barba de una ramita. Ya he empezado a cabecear.

–Creo que tenemos compañía –comenta. Como si me hubiesen pinchado, me doy la vuelta, dispuesta a enfrentarme con lo que quiera que sea, o, en caso de que sea cualquier cosa distinta a una ardillita mona, echar a correr como una loca. Sólo que no hay nada.

Bueno, o eso es lo que creo, al principio. Luego me doy cuenta de que sí que hay algo. Concretamente, árboles. Muchos árboles. Y juraría que la mitad de ellos parecen algo así como cabreados. Muy mucho, más todavía que Nuriko hace un rato. Y, por lo visto, Chiriko debe de estar pensando lo mismo, porque acaba de terminar de desenredarse la barba y, para mi sorpresa, ha echado a correr. Y, para tener tres siglos y medio, cómo corre, el condenado. Será cobardica...

En fin. Digo yo que en la vida hay que probarlo todo por lo menos una vez. Ya me he enfrentado a Nuriko, a Chichiri y a Tomo, al doble de mi profesor de Historia, al príncipe Naruto y a una tortuga llamada Gamba... ¡Ah, no, que esa era de los buenos! Ahora, por fin, podré tachar de mi larga lista de enemigos que siempre quise tener a los árboles que se mueven y abren... ¿la boca?

Y no, el sarcasmo no es lo mío. Para nada.

* * *

**Danny**


End file.
